


Я, снова я и Аллен

by aleks_neko



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, maxi
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-02-19
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleks_neko/pseuds/aleks_neko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>А представьте Тики в теле Канды.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> В соавторстве с YukiaSatomi

Это был обычный летний вечер. Солнце клонилось к горизонту, окрашивая небо в красно-оранжевый цвет. В глуши леса царила гробовая тишина, пугающее спокойствие холодило кровь в жилах. Не раздавалось ни звука, ни шороха, ни пения птиц. Все словно вымерло в этом царстве зелени, попрятавшись от чего-то. И только обломанные ветки, валявшиеся вокруг, ворохи листьев, выкорчеванные деревья с обожженной корой говорили о том, что еще несколько минут назад на этом месте была жестокая битва, не на жизнь, а на смерть.

Это должна была быть обычная миссия – найти и доставить в Черный Орден Чистую Силу. Проблем не должно было возникнуть, так как в злополучный лес отправили Юу Канду, не провалившего пока еще ни одной миссии.  
Необычной оказалась сама Чистая сила.

— Ну и? Идеи есть? — Канда затянулся сигаретой, глядя на опершегося о дерево Тики Мика.

— Тч, - изрек Тики, яростно глянув на собеседника.

— Многословно, — еще один вдох дыма. — М-да, проблемка вышла.

Канда усмехнулся, осматривая свой костюм экзорциста и стряхивая с плаща прилипший листик.

— Верни меня обратно, ты… — за долю секунды Тики оказался рядом с мечником и, замахнувшись, что есть мочи, попытался ударить его по лицу. Но рука прошла сквозь голову Канды, впечатав кулак в дерево.

— Ч-черт, вот дерьмо, — ругнулся Микк, осматривая пострадавшую конечность.

— Прекрати ругаться моим ртом!

— А ты прекрати курить в мое тело!

Снова повисла пауза.

Ну кто же мог предположить, что особенностью этой Чистой Силы окажется подмена тел людей, пытающихся до нее дотронуться.

— В общем, слушай сюда, — Тики, не обращая внимания на гневный блеск в… мать вашу… в своих же глазах, прикурил следующую сигарету и поправил длинную прядь выбившихся волос. — Об этом — он окинул их обоих взглядом, — никто не должен знать. Нас обоих убьют, если узнают. Да и позор несусветный. Шерил потом прохода не даст, если узнает как я облажался.

— Ты на что намекаешь, Ной?

— Напряги мозг, мальчик. Эту проблему придется решать вдвоем, да так, что бы ни твои, ни мои не узнали.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что я должен остаться в этом теле? 

«Действительно, это так странно слышать как чей-то такой ледяной голос идет из твоего тела», — подумал Тики, накручивая прядь волос на палец.

— Именно, и более того, ты отправишься вместо меня в мой дом, а я прикинусь тобой и поеду в Черный Орден.

— Еще чего!

— Думаешь, что я такой плохой и нехороший все это специально подстроил? – зажав сигарету губами, процедил Микк, осматривая Муген, — так вот, для меня это так же необычно, как и для тебя. О, я крутой ниндзя, киияя! 

Достав катану из ножен, Тикки замахнулся, чтобы нанести удар по стволу дерева, но меч выскользнул из его рук и улетел в кусты. 

— Смотрю жопорукость у Ноев в крови, - усмехнулся Канда, вспоминая нелепое бобовое недоразумение, которое, по идее, сейчас должно было бродить где-то на континенте в очередной миссии.

— В общем, через неделю встретимся, общаться будем через твоего голема. И не отлынивай, думай о том, как нам выбраться из этой нелепой ситуации.

Одарив друг друга презрительными взглядами, Тики и Канда разошлись в разные стороны, направляясь в места обитания врагов — Тики в Черный орден, Канда в дом Камелотов. 

 

Голем Канды с момента их «разлуки», ставший единственным средством общения, носился как угорелый между ними, перенося записки с различным содержанием.

_«Дворецкого прошел, никого не встретил, где тут твоя комната?»_

_«Не комната, а апартаменты! На втором этаже, в правом крыле. Эту хрень на воротах вроде обманул, по пути никого не встретил, правда какой-то китаец с кружкой потребовал отчета. Это еще кто?»_

_«Ну и хлам у тебя тут… А, это Комуи, потом отдашь бумаги. Моя комната на десятом этаже, мимо не пройдешь — табличка висит»._

_«Ха, у тебя тут тоже не лучше: паутина на потолке, пыль везде, а под кровать даже боюсь смотреть! А цветочек в банке, ничего так, чем поливать-то?»_

_«Охренел? «Цветочек в баночке»? Я тебя урою!»_

_«Ой-ой-ой, сначала телами обменяемся, а потом уже будем убивать друг друга. Черт, как твоя железка включается? Как ею вообще махать?»_

_«Чему тебя вообще учили, Ной?! Кстати как ты силу свою контролируешь? Три раза падал на первый этаж. Зато когда нужно — хоть бы хрен»._

_«Ну, надо же, а утром как ты сквозь меня прошел?»_

_«А я знаю? Вообще-то, утром планировалось попадание. Говори как, черт тебя побери!»_

_«Ну… Это делается примерно так. Для начала расслабься, закрой глаза, глубоко вдохни, потом резко открываешь глаза и как можно быстрее пролетаешь сквозь предмет»._

Канда второй раз пробежал глазами по записке и отложил ее на стол. Удостоверившись, что дверь в комнату заперта, Юу решил перейти непосредственно к тренировке.

— Закрыть глаза, значит… А потом очень быстро…

Сделав глубокий вдох-выдох, Канда со всех ног ринулся в стену напротив.

_«Что б ты сдох чертов Ной! Я же серьезно спрашиваю, как ты это делаешь? Кстати на твоем смазливом личике теперь синяк размером со сливу, прям посередине лба»._

_«Хахаха, картина маслом, представил, спасибо, повеселил. За шишку ответишь. Спроси чего полегче, я же не спрашиваю тебя — как ты дышишь? Для меня моя сила также естественна. Как пользоваться твоей чертовой железякой?»_

_«Муген, активация!»_

_«Да ни черта подобного! Где тут сигарет купить можно?»_

_«Не смей травить мое тело!»_

Так за перепиской закончился первый, долгий и богатый на неприятности, день. Тики и Канда заперлись каждый в своей комнате. Если поначалу было непонимание того, что произошло, далее последовало злость и ненависть к собственному телу, отторжение второго, то потом они, почувствовав всю безвыходность ситуации, чуть не поддались панике. Что же делать дальше? Как быть? Ни Ной, ни Канда не хотели мириться со случившимся. Не сомкнув глаз, оба так и провертелись всю ночь, пытаясь найти выход, которого не было.

Утром Тики проснулся от стука в окно — голем принес очередное сообщение от Канды.

_«Иди завтракать. Иначе спалят»._

_«У нас приняты совместные завтраки, надеюсь про этикет за столом ты в курсе?»_

Отправив голема с очередной запиской, Тики стряхнул пепел на часы с лотосом. Микк долго мучился, осматривая убогую каморку, чтоб подобрать себе нечто напоминающее пепельницу. Выбирать было вообще не из чего, в комнате экзорциста было слишком мало вещей, тем более — подходящих. Недолго думая, Тики решил использовать часы с лотосом, как пепельницу, благо стекло было слегка вогнуто. 

Размяв шею и затушив сигарету о все те же часы, Тики со вздохом отправился на завтрак.

В столовой почти никого не было. За исключением нескольких искателей, которые даже не посмотрели в сторону вошедшего.

— А я-то думал, что в такую рань только самураи питаются.

Лениво потягиваясь, Тики подошел к окну выдачи, размышляя на тему – чего бы заказать. Мысли свелись к тому, что хотелось яичницу из перепелиных яиц с двумя ломтиками бекона и помидорками черри, два тоста с клубничным вареньем и зеленый чай с жасмином. Только Тики собрался открыть рот, что бы сделать заказ, как в окошке появился Джерри. От вида шеф-повара Черного ордена, Микку сделалось дурно, и пока он искал в себе силы сказать хоть что-то, ему под нос сунули поднос.

— Доброе утро, Канда! Ты сегодня позже на целых пятнадцать минут! Вот, твоя соба, темпура, и жасминовый чай!

Тики кивнул и забрал поднос. Сев за пустой стол, он начал разглядывать свой завтрак. Соба показалась ему сгустком мертвых червей, нечто в кляре вызывало отвращение. Тики вообще не понимал, как это можно есть, да еще и палочками. Микк ощутил тоску по родному дому и тостам с вареньем. Осознав, что он уже так сидит достаточно долго, а эту псевдоеду он не сможет съест, как бы ни уговаривал сам себя, Тики выпил только чай, который как оказалось, был его любимым, и вышел из столовой, пока его еще кто-то не увидел.

В это время, Канда спустился в столовую дома Камелотов, где слуга уже расставлял тарелки с едой и приборы. За столом была только женщина, в элегантном светлом платье. 

— Тики, доброе утро, — поздоровалась она с ним мягким переливчатым голосом.

— Доброе, — буркнул Канда в ответ, он до сих пор чувствовал себя неуютно в одежде аристократа. Все такое мягкое, гладкое, удобное. 

— Ты сегодня не в духе? — женщина, явно собиралась испортить ему аппетит. — Садись поближе, Шерил уехал в министерство по делам с утра пораньше, он просил меня напомнить, чтобы ты сегодня явился на бал у Сент-Джеймсов. Роад уехала на неделю к дяде, она тебе записку в кабинете оставила, там что-то насчет подарков было. 

«Кто вообще эти люди? Тут вообще нормальные завтраки бывают?» - думал он, с ужасом смотря на то, что было перед ним: яичница с беконом, тосты с вареньем, и чай. — «Слава богам, хоть чай любимый». 

Отодвинув тарелки с яичницей и тостами, Канда сделал глоток и чуть не поперхнулся, когда та же назойливая женщина обратилась к нему с вопросом:

— Тики, почему ты ничего не съел?

Канда начал проклинать все на свете, а особенно то, кто позволил этой женщине столько говорить и кому — ему — Канде Юу. Но вовремя опомнился и, осознавая тот факт, что он уже не экзорцист, а Ной, перевел свой взгляд на нее и коротко ответил:

— Аппетита нет.

 

После завтрака Тики пребывал в весьма подавленном состоянии. Все желание отправиться на осмотр достопримечательностей отпало. Хотелось запереться в комнате и тихо ненавидеть этот мир за несправедливость.

— Хочу курить и кофе, — буркнул Микк, зайдя в комнату по пути ногой закрывая за собой дверь.  
На столе его ожидал голем с запиской.

_«Позавтракал. Роад и Шерила не было, только какая-то болтливая женщина в столовой была, все прошло нормально»._

И написал ему сразу ответ.

_«Это Трисия, жена Шерила, если что. И кстати, ты на завтрак ешь совершенно отвратительную дрянь»._

Ответ Канды не заставил себя долго ждать.

_«Это не дрянь. И я ее ем не только на завтрак, но и на обед и ужин. Во всяком случае, это лучше того, что предлагали есть мне в вашем злачном месте. До сих пор мутит. К Комуи ходил? Отчет сдал?»_

_«О, пришли мне с големом сигарет и пару шоколадок? Нет, я никуда не ходил и ни с кем не встречался. Все как будто вымерли в этом Ордене. Кстати, держись от Роад и Шерила подальше, иначе точно раскусят. Сразу же. И не завидую я тебе, если это произойдет. Даже представлять не хочу, что Роад с Шерилом придумают»._

_«А что делать с балом у Сент-Джеймса и подарком, который ты должен выбирать с Роад?»_

_«Скажись больным, не вздумай куда-либо выходить из комнаты, и закажи прислуге побольше виски, когда я болею, то лечусь им»._

_«Алкаш»._

Тики, собрав длинные волосы в хвост, выглянул из комнаты, осмотревшись по сторонам, вышел и начал искать место, где бы покурить. Проблему с отсутствием сигарет удалось решить еще ночью. Сообразительный Ной, услыхав от персонала Ордена, в какой комнате останавливается Кросс, когда бывает в Черном Ордене, залез в нее и спер пару пачек. Курил Кросс, по мнению Тики, редкостное фуфло, но и на этом спасибо. После блужданий по зданию, Тики устроился на широком подоконнике на одном из окон и закурил, ожидая голема с очередным ответом от Канды.

— Канда? Ты куришь?! — донесся до сознания Ноя чей-то голос. Увидев знакомую светловолосую макушку и шрам на его лице, он тут же расплылся в такой несвойственной для грозного экзорциста улыбке.

— Малыыыш! Скучал по мне?

Канда, в очередной раз поднимаясь из подвала, в который провалился из-за чудной способности Ноя проходить сквозь предметы, и матеря весь белый свет, был готов убить всех и вся. С особенной жестокостью хотелось убить Микка, за его чертовы способности. А еще – Комуи за то, что отправил на это проклятое задание. Ну и Шпенделя. Последний к данной ситуации отношения не имел, однако убить Аллена хотелось всегда.

Едва Канда вошел в комнату Микка, как к нему подлетел Тимкампи, выплевывая сразу две записки.

_«Черт, я спалился. Уолкер все понял»._

_«Канда, ты идиот. Я всегда это знал»._

Закипая от ярости, Канда написал ответ. Сразу двоим.

_«Мелкий, нарываешься. Увижу – убью.  
Ной, ты — труп. Через два дня в четыре пополудни, в «Золотом олене», без опозданий. Обоих расчленю. Мелкому тоже передай»._


	2. Chapter 2

Пока Канда, проклиная Тики и его непосредственность, пытался обустроиться в доме Камелотов, периодически проваливаясь на первый этаж, а иногда и в подвал, и от этого злясь еще сильнее, Микк, находившийся в Черном Ордене, чувствовал себя практически комфортно. Ной быстро увидел плюсы из того, что Аллен знает про их с Кандой малюсенький секрет. Во-первых, юный экзорцист болтливостью не отличался. Во-вторых, будучи учеником Кросса, Аллен знал, где достать курева на любой, даже самый изысканный, вкус. В-третьих, как выяснилось, Канда чаще всего тренировался именно с Алленом, а значит, еще одной проблемой меньше: все-таки отношения Тики и Муген все еще оставались на отметке «ноль» и в ближайшее время никакого прогресса, к сожалению, не предвиделось. Оставалось надеяться, что Аллен поможет ему и в этом, научит хотя бы держать эту опасную штуковину в руках. Про активацию Чистой Силы Тики уже и не задумывался, ибо в чудеса не верил. К тому же, Аллен практически всегда таскал с собой еду и, будучи очень добрым человеком, конечно же, делился ею с Тики, на удивление второго, а значит, голодная смерть Микку пока не грозила.

Тики и Аллен сидели в комнате Канды, готовя для Комуи отчет о выполненной миссии. Точнее сказать, писал все Аллен, а Тики, сидя на столе, усердно делал вид, что помогает.

— Малыш, почему ты это делаешь? — вдруг спросил Микк, посмотрев на Аллена.

— Эм, что? — Аллен оторвал взгляд от бумаг и непонимающе уставился в лицо Канды.

Уже спустя секунду он громко засмеялся, хватаясь за живот.

— Прости, все еще не могу привыкнуть, что эта задница, Канда, может быть таким безумно милым, — с улыбкой сказал Аллен, возвращаясь к отчету.

— О, так ты считаешь меня милым? – Тики горделиво улыбнулся, откидывая распущенные волосы за спину, — Но ты не ответил на вопрос.

— Я не понял, что именно ты имел ввиду? Если про отчет, то это правила такие, а учитывая, что вы, два болвана, сломали Чистую Силу – отчет, естественно, придется писать в два раза больше …

— Я не про это, - перебил Тики, доставая сигареты. – Почему ты помогаешь мне? Ты же не можешь быть уверен, что я не убил этого экзорциста, завладев его телом, и теперь не готовлю коварный план по уничтожению Черного Ордена?

— Ну, — Аллен откинулся на спинку стула, задумчив глядя в потолок, — сначала я так и подумал. Поэтому отправил Тима с запиской, чтобы проверить, не наврал ли ты, когда рассказывал про эту абсурдную ситуацию. Посмотрев запись Тима, я поверил твоим словам.

— Но почему? Он же сейчас в моем теле, откуда такая уверенность, что это именно Юу Канда?

— О, поверь, эту ругань не спутаешь ни с чем. Так что его ответа на записки было более чем достаточно. Кстати, давно он ничего не пишет, может случилось что? — без тени беспокойства и особого энтузиазма спросил Аллен.

— Не думаю: если бы случилось, мы бы уже знали. Роад не упустит такой шанс — побывать здесь и потискать свою любимую зверушку.

— Зверушку? — переспросил Аллен, удивленно приподнимая бровь.

— Угу, тебя, — ухмыльнулся Тики, кокетливо наматывая прядь волос на палец, кажется, этот жест уже вошел в привычку.

День Канды проходил более чем неудачно. Новость о том, что Уолкер все узнал, выбешивала просто до жути. Канда не хотел, чтобы кто-либо в принципе знал про случившееся, а тут — Шпендель. Хуже просто не придумаешь. Чертова сила Микка, пропади она пропадом, ничуть не успокаивала и без того шаткое душевное состояние Канды. Каждый шаг по любой поверхности, как по минному полю, с риском провалиться в очередной раз, успокоению не способствовал. Совершенно отвратительная, по мнению Канды, еда, и в довершение – эти два олуха забыли отослать Канде голема, чтобы он мог выплеснуть на них все свое «отличное» настроение. 

Находясь в состоянии, близком к истерике, Канда осторожно присел на кровать и, удостоверившись, что его тело не прошло сквозь матрас, облегченно вздохнул. Достав из внутреннего кармана пиджака сигареты, Канда неумело закурил, закашлявшись от первой затяжки. Впрочем, к концу второй сигареты первое неприятное впечатление полностью растворилось.

— А жизнь-то налаживается, — полушепотом произнес Канда, глядя на вылетевшего из руки тиза, закружившегося над ним.

***

Спустя пару часов Тимкампи все же прилетел с запиской.

_«Канда, прости, забыли отослать тебе голема»._

_«Идиоты! Микк, из меня тизы начали вылетать, как их обратно засунуть? Они меня бесят»._

_«Так же, как и через стену проходить. Сосредоточься и позови их в себя»._

Канда скомкал записку и швырнул в угол. То, что Микк издевается, было очевидным, так как у Канды положение дел с «проходом сквозь стены» обстояло еще хуже, чем у Тики с Мугеном. Мельтешение ярких тизов раздражало, и, поймав одну бабочку, Канда попытался оторвать ей крылья. Впрочем, попытка оказалось безуспешной: тиз больно укусил Юу за палец и, выскользнув, снова взмыл под потолок.

— Тики? — нервно обернувшись на стук в дверь, Канда обнаружил, что в его комнату зашел человек с темными, прилизанными волосами и моноклем - копия портрета, висящего на стене парадной лестницы, которая вела на второй этаж.

_«Кроме меня, Шерила с женой и Роад в особняке никто из семьи Ноя не живет, так что, я думаю, ты разберешься, как выглядит Шерил. Он, между прочим, мне вроде брата, учти это. Но лучше не попадайся, как я раньше говорил, ему и моей племяннице»._

Канда помнил наставления Мика не попадаться на глаза Роад и Шерилу, но что делать, если тот пришел сам? Об этом Ной умолчал, оставляя Канду на произвол судьбы.

— Мне сказали, что ты неважно себя чувствуешь?

— Да, так и есть, — Канда попытался выдавить некое подобие улыбки.

— Что с тобой? Неужели так плохо, а? Ты точно не заразен? — отступив на пару шагов назад, уточнил Шерил, — Выглядишь, откровенно говоря, хреново. Сиди-ка ты в комнате, а то заразишь еще Роад невесть чем. Я скажу слугам, чтоб они принесли твое любимое лекарство. Ну, спокойной ночи, - Шерил спешно покинул комнату Тики, неслышно закрыв за собой дверь.

— Еще бы я выглядел, как этот гребаный мачо…Столько раз падать — как еще ребра не сломал, одному Богу известно.

Спустя пару минут, в комнату вошла служанка с двумя бутылками виски. Канда поморщился, так как спиртное вообще не употреблял. Все тело ломило от многочисленных ушибов и до одури хотелось покромсать кого-нибудь Мугеном, которого, увы, не было. Тяжело вздохнув, Канда залез на кровать и, поджав под себя ноги, прихватил с собой первую бутылку.

_«Херня какая-то с твоими тизами. Они меня кусают, а залетать не хотят. Кстати, виски неплохое у тебя, хоть что-то приятное за сегодняшний день»._

Канда устроился поудобнее на кровати, отпуская голема с запиской. Крепкий виски отлично пошел на пустой желудок, и уже через несколько минут Канда почувствовал обволакивающее тепло, а из головы выветрились все мысли. Криво улыбнувшись и сделав еще один глоток прямо из горла бутылки, Канда потянулся за пачкой сигарет.

_«Только все запасы не выпей, и ковер утром не заблюй. Стоит дороже, чем весь ваш ЧО.  
P.S. Канда, а я в твоей комнате. Симпатичная пепельница. И ты у нас теперь тоже алкаш, оказывается?»_

_«Мелочь, я обещал тебя убить. Так вот. Жди. Осталось недолго. P.S.Какая, к черту, пепельница?»_

_«Как страшно. А кто тебя выгораживает тут, как не я. Вообще спасибо сказать должен, нелюдь. P.S. В форме часов с лотосом»._

_«Гребаный Ной, я убью тебя вместе со Шпенделем. Убрали руки от цветка! P.S. Микк, у тебя шикарная кровать, да и тизы уже так не раздражают»._

_«Смертью ты меня еще вчера запугивал. И, похоже, ты пьян»._

_«Иди к черту и пришли обратно голема»._

Ощутив блаженное опьянение, Канда завернулся в одеяло и, поелозив по постели, устраиваясь поудобнее, уткнулся лицом в подушку и моментально вырубился. А над ним еще пару часов вились пара назойливых тиз.

В это же время, в ЧО, в комнате Канды, Тики был недоволен тем, что его тело нажралось его виски, лучшего виски, между прочим, а он тут тем временем не может и глотка чего-нибудь покрепче чая выпить.

— Малыш, у вас тут чего покрепче не найдется?

Уолкер, пережевывая очередную булочку, ответил:

— У учителя в заначке пару-тройку бутылок можно будет взять.

— Пошли за ними, а то нечестно: Канда там напился, а мы тут трезвые сидим.

— Не, ты лучше сиди тут, я один сбегаю. Знаешь ли, это откровенное палево — я и Канда, и никаких разрушений вокруг. Я мигом.

Тики грустно улыбнулся и уставился в пол. Пошел уже второй день, а идеи, как вернуть все на свои места, так и не появилось. Тики совсем не нравилось, что он начинал привыкать к такому милому и заботливому Аллену, не пытающемуся его убить. Даже этот Канда, как собрат по несчастью, уже не раздражал.

— Надо срочно что-то делать, — выдохнул Тики за секунду до того, как дверь открылась, и влетел радостный Уолкер с тремя бутылками в руках. Вечер обещал быть намного лучше, сегодняшнего утра, и это не могло не радовать.

Пробуждение было ужасным. Открыв глаза Канда увидел, что ничего не изменилось, он все так же был в доме Камелотов, в теле Тики и в его постели, а оглядевшись, увидел и заваленную хламом комнату. Юу перевернулся на бок и издал звук, похожий на отчаянный стон, роняя пустую бутылку на пол. Один из тизов «нежно» жевал мизинчик на правой ноге, а второй все еще барахтался под потолком. Застонав от бессилия, Канда, спихнул тиза с ноги и, собравшись с силами, написал корявым почерком записку и отправил ее с големом.

_«Жизнь — дерьмо»._

— Чтоб я сдох, — просипел Аллен, открыв глаза и увидев рядом с собой Канду, обнимающего его. Похмельный синдром не позволил вспомнить сразу, что Канда совсем даже не Канда, а очень даже Тики Микк. Хотя и этот факт душу не согрел. Не самое приятное — проснуться утром после пьянки в объятиях другого мужчины и задаваться вопросом, как такое получилось и что же было вчера. 

Сам же Микк после обильного возлияния похмелья не почувствовал, так как у тела Канды с этим проблем не было – регенеративные способности убрали все последствия неумеренного распития алкоголя. 

— Тики, убери от меня это, — стонал принявший кое-как сидячее положение, Аллен, отмахиваясь от вьющегося вокруг него голема Канды. Он с тихим ужасом осмотрел комнату, на полу которой было огромное количество бутылок из-под вина.  
«Боже, сколько мы выпили… Я же только три бутылки принес… Сначала… черт, учитель меня убьет», — Уолкер не понимал, как в ЧО никто не просек как они тут пьянствовали всю ночь напролет, учитывая, что на третий раз за добавкой пошел уже изрядно напившийся Тики.

Прочитав записку, Микк посмотрел на страдающего Аллена и написал ответ, отправив его уже с Тимом.

_«О, тут Малыш помирает. Попроси прислугу, тебе принесут то, что должно помочь, причем двойную порцию, отдашь Тиму, он принесет нам»._

_«Пусть умирает, раз сам прикончить не могу»._

_«И чтоб мы оба отправились на тот свет? P.S. Я всегда знал, что ты меня ненавидишь»._

Канда оставил вопрос без ответа, прислав с Тимом склянку.

— Малыш, — обратился Тики к Аллену, и протянул принесенное зелье. — На, выпей, это поможет. 

О том, что это редкостная гадость, Микк предпочел умолчать, хотя так издеваться над Алленом, который им помогал, не хотелось.

После получаса воплей о том, какое это дерьмо, и вообще какие все вокруг сволочи, Аллен почувствовал себя намного лучше. Успокоившись, Уолкер вместе с Микком отправились умываться и принимать душ, уничтожая следы полуночного пьянства, а затем поодиночке, в целях конспирации, пошли в столовую на завтрак.

Со столовой проблема оказалась решена – Тики просто приходил, получал порцию еды, затем, сев в дальний угол столовой подальше от Аллена, как тот и наставлял, незаметно для всех выливал обычную еду Канды в пасть всеядному Тимкампи и выпивал чай. А уже после этого, вернувшись в комнату, ел принесенную Алленом нормальную, привычную для него еду.

Канде на этот раз повезло с полным отсутствием хозяев: прислуга сообщила, что хозяин снова уехал в министерство, а хозяйка – по магазинам. Хотя на завтрак он свою любимую собу не получил, но все же выпросил себе карри с рисом, которое с удовольствием съел и запил чаем с жасмином.

Чтобы убить время, Канда решил прогуляться по дому и осмотреться, пока не было варианта наткнуться на хозяев. Все маневры, связанные с возвращением из подвала на второй этаж, куда он все время проваливался, были спешными и не позволяли насладиться красотой особняка.

Обнаружив библиотеку, он удивился богатому собранию разных редких манускриптов и книг, недолго думая, он решил поискать в манускриптах что-нибудь о Чистой Силе. Но после пары часов бесполезной возни он понял, что если у Ноев и есть что-то по возникшей проблеме, то явно не в этом доме. А так как время надо было чем-то убить, Канда взял одну из книг, уселся в мягкое кресло у окна, и стал читать, для виду покуривая сигареты, которые судя по всему, специально для него лежали по всему дому.

Конечно, Тики был не особо доволен формой Канды, которую ему пришлось натягивать на себя: тяжелая, плотная, хотя облегающая безрукавка ему очень даже нравилась, и штаны сидели как надо. И пока Аллен, подделывая почерк Канды, заканчивал отчет о проведенной миссии, Тики расчесывал длинные волосы, раздражаясь от того, что пряди спутавшиеся еще во время сна, а потом еще и после душа, никак не расчесывались, и он сам же их еще больше запутывал, пытаясь привести их в божеский вид. Экзорцист и Ной обсуждали, как последний должен будет сдать отчет Комуи. Здесь Аллен ему не помощник, так как они оба на самом деле друг друга не переваривают, и это будет выглядеть странно, что Уолкер принесет отчет Канды, а не он сам.

— Ну, все, готово. Можешь нести, — с этими словам вручил свиток отчета Тики, заканчивающему свою возню с волосами.

— Черт, как он управляется с такой гривой? — простонал он, отшвыривая уже погнувшуюся расческу.

— Давай помогу, поворачивайся спиной, — сжалился над ним Аллен, распрямив расческу, и начал аккуратно расчесывать волосы. Про себя ужасаясь количеству выдранных волос, застрявших между зубьями расчески.

«Мда, если бы Канда видел — ампутировал бы руки, на теле Тики», —- пронеслось в голове Аллена.

— Ай, больно же! 

— Не вопи, хвост надо сделать на затылке, еще и пряди по бокам оставить. Канда всегда так ходит, иначе спалишься. Не крути головой! Ну вот, половина волос из рук выскользнула… Тики, сиди смирно! — Аллен легонько шлепнул расческой Тики по макушке.

_«Ненавижу твои волосы! Они путаются!»_

Ниже корявым подчерком Аллена было дописано:

_А твои волосы ничего так, шелковые, мягкие. Тиму тоже понравились, он всю челку обслюнявил. P.S. Я их расчесал и хвост сделал!»_

_«Шпендель, еще раз дотронешься до моих волос — сам ходить будешь лысым. И убери от меня своего тупого голема!_

_Микк, а библиотека хороша, правда тут информации по нашей проблеме я так и не нашел»._

_«А с чего ты взял, что подобная информация хранится у Шерила в доме? Я, кстати, правда, не знаю, где у нас про такое посмотреть можно»._

Выпустив голема с запиской, Тики повернулся лицом к Аллену.

— Давай повторим еще раз. Как тебя зовут? – строго спросил Аллен.

— Канда, Юу Канда, но я не люблю, когда меня называют по имени.

— Брови сдвинь.

— Зачем?

— Сказал, сдвинь брови, Канда всегда угрюм, — повторил Аллен, ткнув Тики в лоб пальцем.

— Да-да, угрюм, молчалив и ругается, — закатывая глаза, ответил Тики.

— Как зовут смотрителя? — продолжал допрос Аллен. 

— Комуи Ли, у него есть сестра — Линали Ли. Слушай, может, я уже пойду, а? — умоляющим тоном заныл Тики.

— Ты гораздо сообразительнее Канды, это радует. Давай, иди уже. До встречи на обеде.

— До обеда еще часа три, ты куда-то пойдешь и оставишь меня одного? — Тики состроил гримасу обиженного котенка, чем вызвал веселый смех у Аллена. Тот поверить не мог, что видит еще какие-то эмоции, проявляющиеся у Юу, кроме ехидства и злости.

— Видимо, я никогда не привыкну, что это лицо может отображать столько эмоций. Я пойду в библиотеку, если повезет – найду, чем вам помочь. Ты за мной не суйся, там часто Лави торчит, а вот Канду поганой метлой в библиотеку не загонишь, так что сиди лучше тут.

Аллен скрылся за дверью, оставив Тики одного. Постояв некоторое время и раздумывая – покурить сейчас или после похода к смотрителю, Микк подбросил отчет и, поймав его, отправился к Комуи.

— Канда! Привет, давно не виделись! — Уже на подходе к кабинету, Тики услышал приятный женский голос. 

Как он и предполагал, это была Линали. В руках девушка держала поднос с чашками, в которых, судя по всему, как и говорил Уолкер, был свежесваренный кофе.

\- Ты тоже к братику? – Похоже, девушку ничуть не смущал тот факт, что Тики не произнес ни слова. — Ах, ты отчет принес! Да, я слышала, что тебе пришлось драться с этим ужасным Ноем. Тики Микк, так кажется… он вообще один из худших. Нет, Нои, конечно, все чокнутые, но этот еще и извращенец. Он лапал меня тогда, в Эдо!

Тики застыл, пытаясь переварить поток получаемой информации, ибо на то, чтоб возразить, у него просто не было времени, так как девушка не замолкала ни на секунду, не позволяя ему и рта раскрыть.

Линали только потянулась к ручке двери, как поднос накренился и чашки чуть не слетели на пол. Тики открыл дверь и удержал ее, пропуская девушку вперед.

— С-спасибо, Канда, — одарив Тики удивленным взглядом, Линали вошла в кабинет.

Пронаблюдав сценку «Комуи и его обожаемая сестренка», Тики всерьез задумался над тем — кто более ненормальный: Нои или центральное управление ЧО.

После того, как девушка покинула помещение, Тики протянул Комуи отчет. Тот, не глядя, швырнул его за спину в кучу бумаг и, улыбнувшись, спросил:

— Ну, рассказывай, как прошло?

Тики напрягся, такого поворота событий он предугадать не мог.  
— Нормально, — ответил он.

— С тобой все в порядке? — заботливо спросил Комуи, подходя почти вплотную и глядя поверх очков.

И тут случилось оно. До Тики донесся запах кофе, сводящий с ума. И это было не абы какое дешевое пойло, судя по запаху, а умело сваренное и лучших сортов. 

«Что там этот нелюдимый в таких ситуациях изрекает?» - попытался сообразить Микк, хотя все его мысли постепенно концентрировались на вполне конкретной чашке с дурацким изображением кролика.

— Тык, — сиротливо и как-то жалко выплюнул Тики.

— Ты что-то сказал? — Комуи вернулся к своему столу и сделал глоток кофе.

— Тч, — поправил себя Тики. И провожая взглядом уплывающую все дальше от него чашу с таким замечательным кофе, собрался с силами и, развернувшись, вышел из кабинета.

Полчаса спустя, проходивший мимо кабинета, Венхам Ривер, удивленно заметил, как плечи Смотрителя, сгрудившегося над бумагами мелко тряслись. «Опять от Линали, наверное, получил…» - подумал он, не придав этому никакого значения.

Канда, находясь в имении Камелотов, начал уставать от ничегонеделания и осознания беспомощности в данной ситуации, он постоянно злился и бесился. Еще раз навестив библиотеку и снова убедившись в отсутствии подходящей литературы, Канда снова бесцельно слонялся по особняку. С первого взгляда было понятно, что у хозяев этого дома проблем с деньгами нет. Все: картины, ковры, полы, занавеси, мебель, и любая мелочь, даже горшочки для цветов, были неприлично дорогими. Канду тошнило от всей этой напыщенности и мишуры, с его тягой к минимализму понять смысл огромного количества дорогущих безделушек было невозможно.

Заглянув за очередную дверь, Канда обнаружил достаточно просторный зал, с большими окнами и тяжелыми шторами. На полу был расстелен огромный белый ковер, прямо напротив двери, возле окна, стоял небольшой письменный стол, с резными ножками, на стене слева висела картина с изображением трехмачтовой шхуны, попавшей в шторм. С правой стороны был камин, над ним висело большое старинное зеркало, а на полочке в большом количестве стояли баночки разного объема из цветного стекла, судя по всему, с ароматическими маслами, решил Юу. Но взгляд Канды зацепился вовсе не за это. По бокам зеркала висели две неплохие, с его точки зрения, катаны. Одинаковые черные футляры, рукоятки были оплетены красной тесьмой, цубы были украшены резьбой. 

«Откуда у них это здесь, вроде ни один из них таким видом оружия не владел».

Особо не раздумывая, Юу снял катану со стены, взвесив ее в руке, ощутив тяжесть металла, вытащил меч из ножен.

Никто же не заметит, если он совсем чуть-чуть разомнется? А потом все вернет на свое место. В конце концов, ему было просто необходимо отвлечься. В Ордене он всегда брал Муген и уходил в лес, наслаждаясь тренировкой в одиночестве или, когда хотелось поиздеваться - на боккенах в тренировочном зале со Шпенделем, а здесь он сопьется, если будет и дальше развлекаться по принципу Тики Микка.

Находку этой комнаты Канда воспринял, как знак с небес и, быстро скинув сюртук, принялся разминать руки.

Еще никогда Юу не чувствовал такого удовольствия от обычной, в общем-то, тренировки. Закрыв глаза и сжав в руке рукоять, он скорее танцевал, грациозно и плавно перемещаясь по залу, чем механично выполнял упражнения — ката. Лезвие катаны раз за разом рассекало воздух, и свист, раздающийся при этом, для Канды был сродни музыке. Каждое его движение было точным и размеренным. Наконец-то за все эти два дня он почувствовал себя самим собой, почувствовал себя живым, и это будоражило кровь. Канда почти был близок к состоянию экстаза, но, видимо, он зря понадеялся, что удача все же повернулась к нему лицом. Очередной сильный рывок, замах и…лезвие, оторвавшись от рукоятки, на огромной скорости отлетело аккурат в сторону зеркала над камином.

Звук бьющегося стекла вернул Канду с небес на землю. Замерев в стойке, он пару секунд думал – стоит ли открывать глаза, потому что не был уверен, что готов сейчас увидеть то, что случилось.

— Вот дерьмо… 

Лезвие торчало из стены, осколки зеркала, падая, зацепили скляночки с маслом, которое теперь, вылившись на полочке и полу, расползалось огромным уродливым пятном на белом пушистом ковре.

Поразмыслив на тему — как скрыть следы преступления, Канда пришел к выводу, что единственный шанс спрятать полученную красоту — запереть дверь, а ключ выкинуть. Ну, был еще вариант — сжечь тут все нахрен, но его Юу отмел практически сразу: на запах дыма вся прислуга сбежится.

Искренне надеясь, что Шерил не догадается о том, кто причинил ущерб дому, Канда спрятался в комнате Тики, прикинувшись очень больным. А еще он надеялся, что Шерил любит своего родственничка и руки отрывать не станет, по крайней мере, в это очень хотелось верить.

— Тики! Мать твою!!!  
Канда моментально проснулся. Момент, когда он успел уснуть, был упущен, хотя сейчас это не имело никакого значения, так как, судя по диким воплям, разносившемуся по особняку, хозяин дома все-таки зашел в злополучную комнату.  
— Эх, как бы сейчас эти способности гребаные пригодились, — прошипел Канда, зарываясь в одеяло, слыша приближающиеся шаги по коридору. 

— Тики! Сколько раз я просил не трогать тебя этот меч?! — голос Шерила был все ближе и ближе. Похоже «братик» решил навестить своего непутевого родственничка. 

Канда решил притвориться трупом, никаким образом не подавая реакции из-под одеяла, хотя ужасно хотелось встать и отправить Шерила к чертям. Жаль катаны нет, а руки так и тянутся к поясу в привычном жесте.

— Тики, солнышко, я убью тебя, это был очень ценный подарок от представителя японского сегуната! А ты его сломал! — нараспев процедил Шерил в опасной близости от головы Канды, спрятанной под одеялом. Когда он успел оказаться рядом, Канда не успел заметить, но ощутив, как матрас прогнулся от севшего на постель Камелота, Юу сжал сильнее зубы, чтобы не выдать потока брани, которой этот аристократ явно ни разу не слышал. 

— Ну, что ты скажешь в оправдание, а? — Шерилу, очевидно, очень хотелось узнать ответ на поставленный вопрос.

Канда высунул голову из-под одеяла, и с презрительным видом сказал:

— Нефиг такое дерьмо в доме держать, — огрызнулся он, снова скрываясь под одеялом. 

Шерил был настолько шокирован таким заявлением, что от удивления уселся напротив него на другом конце кровати:

— Ха, Тики, ты как обычно в своем репертуаре, хотя и несколько грубоват… Как бы там ни было все, что тебе не нравится ты, так или иначе, ломаешь, портишь, делаешь все возможное и невозможное, что бы избавиться от ненавистной вещи. Я ведь знал, что ты рано или поздно или выкинешь эти мечи или сломаешь, но зачем было портить любимый ковер Трисии, эстет чертов? Мне теперь от нее слушать причитания до тех пор, пока не привезут такой же новый. Ты, засранец, сам не женат и жениться не собираешься, да от девиц бегаешь. Трисия с ног сбилась, подыскивая тебе уже черт знает какую по счету невесту и подсовывает мне, чтоб я тебя, хоть на какой-то женил. А ты тут лежишь, пьянствуешь, куришь, и разводишь бардак…

«Он похуже вчерашней дамочки будет», — Канда начал уставать от этого непрекращающегося потока слов. — «Сорвусь и убью…» 

— … Я уж молчу про твои комментарии в адрес этого экзорциста Уолкера. И это так пошло, когда ты называешь его «малышом».

Канда превратился вслух, даже чуть сдвинул одеяло, что бы лучше слышать, что он там такое говорит.

— Тики, сознайся, ты же делаешь это назло Роад? Все эти недвусмысленные фразы в адрес проклятого мальчишки лично у меня уже в печенках. До Графа дойдет — он по головке-то не погладит. Так что уймись и переключайся уже на женщин, неудовлетворенный ты наш.

Сегодня вечер у Олмаков. Трисия тебе очередную девицу в невесты подобрала, правда, я все же сумел тебя отмазать. С тебя должок. Можешь посвятить этот тихий и спокойный вечер дро… кхем, самоудовлетворению на светлый образ седого экзорциста, — Шерил хихикнул, вставая с кровати.

— Не спейся мне тут, — раздраженно бросил «братик», переступая через очередную пустую бутылку на полу, — и прислугу завтра пусти, пусть тут бардак твой уберет. 

— Иди к черту, - прошипел Канда вслед Шерилу.

Дверь захлопнулась.

— Что за чертовщина тут творится?! — раздраженно проговорил Канда, сбрасывая с себя одеяло. Ему хотелось кого-нибудь убить, впрочем, как и всегда.

_«Как день прошел?»._

_«Ничего особенного»._

— Что-то точно произошло, — Аллен передал записку в руки Тики и откусил яблоко, лежа на кровати Канды.

— С чего ты взял? Он же написал, что ничего особенного. Это значит, что либо ничего не случилось, либо, действительно, пустяк, — Тики зевнул, развязывая шнурок и распуская волосы.

— Это у нормальных людей так. Но дело касается Канды. Если он так написал, значит там катастрофа, — ответил Аллен, разглядывая Лотос. 

Толи от того, что яблоко было сладким и сочным, либо оттого, что Аллен сам по себе был троглодитом, но в его голове возникла мысль о том, что лепестки этого лотоса чем-то напоминали ему карамельки из магазина сладостей, в котором Уолкер был вчера. Аллен даже перестал пережевывать кусочек яблока, подумывая проверить свою догадку, что, может быть, эти лепестки, такие же вкусные. Но потом решил, что Канда его точно четвертует, если он съест его Лотос.

Тики же быстро написал ответ Канде.

_«Во сколько тысяч фунтов стерлингов Шерилу обошлось твое «ничего особенного»?_

_«Ну, я сломал катану, разбил зеркало, испоганил ковер маслом из банок. Пообщался с Шерилом, он не раскусил меня, и я не поеду к Олмакам»._

_«БаКанда, я же говорил, что ты идиот. У Тики тут приступ от смеха. Кажется, он понял про какой меч и комнату идет речь, говорит, что он эту катану еще в прошлом году сломал»._

_«Шпендель, я тебя убью, тебя и чертова Ноя, той самой сломанной катаной, а потом оболью вас тем вонючим маслом и сожгу»._

_«И тебе спокойной ночи БаКанда»._

Прочитав последнюю записку, Канда яростно скомкал ее и швырнул в камин. 

«Ненавижу тебя, Шпендель».


	3. Chapter 3

Лави возвращался из столовой после очередного внепланового перекуса. Напевая себе под нос веселый глуповатый мотивчик, ученик книжника размышлял о великих вещах. Например, о том, как бы отделаться от панды и свалить на ночь в город, где в одном из кварталов жила очаровательная девица. Долг долгом, но отсутствие личной жизни Лави абсолютно не устраивало, и он в данном вопросе был солидарен с генералом Кроссом, который регулярно менял пассий, причем оставаясь с ними в прекрасных отношениях. По пути в свою комнату, Лави решил свернуть к Канде и передать тому слова Комуи, о том, что в отчете допущено несколько грубых ошибок и все придется переписать. Он как раз свернул с лестницы в коридор, поднимаясь на нужный этаж, когда ему отрылась прелюбопытнейшая картина: Аллен Уолкер, выходящий из комнаты Канды. Нет, не так. Улыбающийся Аллен Уолкер, выходящий из комнаты Юу Канды. Лави споткнулся на ровном месте, не веря своим глазам.

— Мир сошел с ума? — спросил Лави у пустоты.

Он встряхнул рыжей шевелюрой, отгоняя странные мысли, - ведь тому, что он сейчас увидел, должно быть логическое объяснение. Мало ли, что ему могло показаться. Дождавшись, пока Аллен скроется за поворотом, Лави постучал в дверь.

— Аллен, ты что-то забыл? — Выглянул Канда. Но увидев Лави, сразу же нахмурился.

«А может и не показалось», — пронеслось в голове Лави.

— Юу, Аллен с тобой спит? — напрямую спросил Лави, выжидающе глядя на Канду.

— Да, — просто ответил Тики, даже не задумываясь о смысле сказанных слов.

— Понятно. Тебе Комуи передал, что отчет придется переделать.

— Переделаю. И не называй меня по имени, глупый кролик, — огрызнулся Тики, захлопнув дверь перед носом Лави. 

«Быть Кандой Юу очень тяжело» — думал Тики, возвращаясь на подоконник, курить дальше в ожидании малыша. Сам он давно бы спалился, если б не Аллен, рассказавший, как и с кем в Ордене общается его собрат по несчастью. 

 

Лави лишь пожал плечами и, развернувшись, пошел дальше. Решив для себя, что лучше сходить и взять что-нибудь почитать, Лави свернул в сторону библиотеки, размышляя об услышанном и увиденном. 

Конечно же, услышав ответ на свой вопрос, Лави впал в ступор, но вида, что он удивлен, не подал. До жути хотелось прокомментировать и съязвить, но, вовремя вспомнив про Муген, Лави перевел тему в нейтральное русло. К тому же, его, Лави, отношения между Кандой и Алленом не касались. Сделав для себя пометку — понаблюдать за этими двумя, Лави ни в коем разе не собирался посвящать кого-либо в тайну обоих, когда Юу и Аллен захотят, сами расскажут, а сейчас вмешиваться не стоит. К тому же, узнав про этих двух, Лави еще более уверился в том, что стоит заглянуть сегодня ночью в гости к той красивой девушке.

В библиотеке Лави остановился около одной из полок, выбирая себе книги для работы на вечер. Краем глаза он заметил Аллена, который скрылся между стеллажей, где, как он помнил, было много книг про Чистую Силу и целый отсек Шекспира, переведенного на разные языки. 

— «Нет, ну не про чистую же силу он читать собрался?» – сделал, как ему показалось, логичный вывод ученик книжника.

— О, привет, Лави, как дела? – Аллен словно из-под земли вырос.

— А-ха-ха, привет, Аллен. Что-то решил почитать? — очнувшись от раздумий, Лави нервно поздоровался и тут же попытался разглядеть, что за томик выбрал Уолкер, но тот ловко убрал его за спину, мило улыбнувшись.

— Да так, ерунду всякую. Ну, я пойду, удачи.

Лави удивленно посмотрел вслед уходящему Аллену.

— Мда-а, нет повести печальнее на свете, чем повесть о Ромео и Ромео, — глаза Лави заблестели, а на губах расплылась ухмылка. Все-таки не каждый день узнаешь подобное.

С этого момента Лави стал с особым энтузиазмом наблюдать за этими двумя. Ему было до смерти интересно, насколько далеко зашли Аллен и Юу в своих отношениях. Гаденько похихикивая, представляя себе Уолкера и Канду вдвоем, Лави отметил, что смотрятся они рядом очень даже ничего. Кто бы мог представить, что их ненависть и неприязнь друг к другу – ни что иное как конспирация и хорошо разыгранное представление. Нет, в том, что Уолкер отличный актер, никто не сомневался, но вот что Канда так отлично справится со своей ролью — вот это было открытием. Лави был уверен, что Юу слишком прямолинеен, да и вообще подобные романтические отношения он, скорее всего, не смог бы скрыть.

Спустя пару часов, Лави сидел в столовой, бездумно ковыряя вилкой в тарелке и рассматривая окружающих, как от размышлений его отвлек вошедший в столовую Канда. Проглотив так и не прожеванный кусок пирога, Лави впился взглядом в Юу, стараясь ничего не пропустить. От взгляда будущего книжника не ускользнуло то, что Канда первым делом, войдя в столовую, отыскал глазами в толпе Аллена, который сидел рядом с Говардом Линком. Также Лави заметил короткую мимолетную улыбку на лице Канды, когда Аллен посмотрел в его сторону. Кстати то, что Аллен улыбнулся в ответ, также не осталось без внимания Лави.

— Лави, я сяду рядом с тобой? 

Обернувшись на голос, он увидел Линали с подносом в руках, стоящую рядом.

— Да, конечно, садись. 

Лави подвинулся на скамейке, освобождая ей место.

— Слушай, Лави, а ты не замечал, что Канда странный какой-то стал? — обратилась к нему с вопросом девушка. — Да и с Алленом ладить стал лучше — они давно уже не дрались. Ну как давно, целых три дня. А еще сегодня я заметила, как они разговаривали друг с другом. Разговаривали, а не ругались. Ты представляешь? Это так странно. И вообще, выглядели как влюбленная парочка, я вот думаю…

— Лин, это не наше с тобой дело, что у них и как. Оставь Юу и Аллена в покое, они сами разберутся, — оборвал Лави.

— О-о-о, так ты тоже считаешь, что их что-то связывает? Они же встречаются да?! - моментально оживилась Линали. — Ох, я никому не скажу… О, Миранда! Миранда постой! 

Не дожидаясь ответа от застывшего с куском пирога во рту Лави, она сорвалась с места и побежала в сторону уходящей из столовой Миранды Лотто.  
— Жуть, — выдохнул Лави, закрывая лицо ладонями.

После обеда, кое-как отделавшись от Линка, Аллен уже по традиции направился в комнату Канды, прихватив с собой побольше еды. Отправив в дом Камелота записку с сообщением о том, что он, вполне возможно, нашел кое-что по проблеме, Уолкер начал обсуждать с Тики найденную им статью из книги, когда в комнату без стука буквально влетела Линали.

Аллен хотел провалиться сквозь землю. Все-таки даже с его изворотливостью и гениальным мастерством вранья объяснить, почему он мирно валяется на кровати Канды и ест торт, а сам хозяин комнаты с сигаретой в зубах сидит на столе и потягивает вино, в очередной раз стыренное из запасов Кросса, он не мог.

— Канда, ты куришь?! — первое, что спросила Линали, глядя на кучу окурков на часах лотоса.

— Э-э-э, — весьма развернуто ответил Микк, пытаясь найти какие-то слова.

— Аллен, не переживай, — переводя взгляд на сжавшегося в комочек Уолкера, ласково произнесла она. – Я все знаю!

— Все знаешь? — севшим голосом уточнил Тики.

— Да, мне Лави все рассказал. Я так за вас рада, правда-правда. Вы отличная пара и очень хорошо друг другу подходите, несмотря на то, что любите подраться, но и в этом есть своя изюминка.

— Мы-мы отличная к-кто?.. — упорно отказываясь понимать суть слов и заикаясь, переспросил Аллен.

— Я знаю, что ты встречаешься с Кандой и ночуешь в этой комнате, — улыбнувшись еще шире, припечатала Линали.

Тики зашелся кашлем, захлебнувшись вином, а Аллен мгновенно покраснел. Линали, увидев это, решила их оставить, чтобы не мешать, как ей показалось, «романтическому уединению».

— Ой, что-то я тут с вами заговорилась, пойду, проверю, как там братик. Ну, не скучайте, мальчики, — и, хитро подмигнув Аллену, Линали выбежала за дверь.

— Она что, головой ударилась?! — истерично прокричал Аллен, который понял, что вляпался в неприятности похлеще, чем он думал. Помощь двум идиотам не предполагала такого развития событий.

Тики же, задыхаясь от смеха, сполз на пол, пытаясь что-то произнести членораздельно, но получалось это у него откровенно плохо.

_«Канда, у меня две новости: хорошая и плохая. Нас спалили из-за того, что твое (мое) поведение необычно. Но все в порядке, потому что они думают, что ты спишь с малышом»._

_«… Вы идиоты!!! И какая из этих новостей, нахрен, хорошая?!»_

Пока Канда бесился и пытался не сделать чего-нибудь плохого в особняке Камелотов из-за записки полученной из ЧО, Тики сумел успокоить взбесившегося Аллена. Из них троих Микк отреагировал на слова Линали спокойнее всех. Желая отвлечь Аллена от размышлений, Тики предложил пойти на тренировку, на что Уолкер согласился без колебаний. Последние два дня он только и делал, что нянчился с Ноем, позабыв про физические упражнения.  
К тому же, надо было хотя бы показать Тики, как держать катану так, чтобы при этом не умудриться порезаться самому. 

— Я быстро сбегаю к себе, переоденусь, а потом зайду за тобой, — Аллен соскочил с кровати и вышел из комнаты.

Оставшись один, Тики в очередной раз окинул тесную комнатку Канды беглым взглядом. Интерьер его прямо-таки разочаровывал и вгонял в депрессию.

— У Шерила даже у собак будки больше и явно уютнее, чем эта кладовка, — протянул он и брезгливо поморщился.

_«Слушай, ты не задумывался о переезде в более просторную комнату? Думаю, ты, как ценный кадр в поредевших рядах экзорцистов, заслуживаешь как минимум жилплощадь раза в два больше. Проведя два дня в этом убогом помещении, я начинаю понимать, почему ты такой злой и агрессивный. Это, не рискну назвать комнатой, напоминает пещеру первобытных людей»._

_«Захлопнись, Ной. Меня все устраивает. Кстати, Шерил тут про тебя интересные факты рассказывал. Предупреждаю сразу: не смей марать мое тело об чертова Стручка, иначе я совершу акт вандализма над твоей никчемной тушкой. Усёк?»_

Ничего не ответив, Тики отправил голема Канде и достал сигареты. Порой его родственник был чрезмерно болтлив, и думать о том, что именно Шерил наговорил Канде, совершенно не хотелось, так как одна догадка была хуже другой. Что ж, чтобы этот придурошный экзорцист все не испортил и не посвятил Аллена в коварные планы злого Ноя, Тики решил, что отныне записки от Канды читать первым будет только он.

Сидя на столе, возле окна, Микк, в ожидании малыша задумался о нем, о сложившейся ситуации.

Аллен Уолкер. Как хорошо, что малыш не убил его сразу, ведь за тиза в сердце и оторванную руку Аллен мог сдать Ватикану или, воспользовавшись моментом, лично убить Ноя. Но тогда это был бы не Аллен Уолкер, у которого на первом месте всегда стояла помощь слабым и нуждающимся. После того случая в бамбуковом лесу Малыш превратился просто в навязчивую идею Тики, преследуя его во снах и мерещась на улицах. Микк тысячи раз пытался отогнать от себя наваждение, отвлекая себя девочками или мальчиками, игрой в карты или же работой. Но Уолкер прочно засел в голове, и Тики проклинал тот вечер. «Надо было просто и быстро его убить» — периодически думал Ной. В конечном счете дошло даже до того что, даже Шерил периодически издевался над этим фактом, а Роад… Роад сама не прочь была потискать Аллена. И теперь, Микк отчасти был благодарен этой чистой силе за возможность быть поближе к предмету своих, далеко не невинных, мечтаний.

Аллен поднимался по лестнице обратно к комнате Канды бегом, перепрыгивая через две ступеньки. Слова Линали совершенно вылетели из его головы – все мысли были заняты предстоящей тренировкой. В конце концов, он, Аллен Уолкер, теперь в некотором роде Генерал, а Тики, как бы его первый ученик. От этой мысли у Аллена на лице расползлась совершенно глупая улыбка. Это же такая ответственность! Он, наконец, будет учить, а не подчиняться, прислуживая Кроссу, который даже и не учил. Уж он-то точно будет внимательным и заботливым учителем, самым лучшим на свете: похвалит Тики, если тот будет хорошо справляться, а если получаться будет плохо, то Аллен приложит больше усилий, объясняя и показывая. Да, картинка, конечно, получалась утопической, но Аллену было глубоко плевать, так как, в отличие от Тики, Уолкер в чудеса верил.

Плюс, чего уж там скрывать, Аллену нравилось тренироваться именно с Кандой. С Лави и Линали он тоже иногда отрабатывал боевые навыки, но вот с Кандой было совершенно иначе. Каждая тренировка превращалась в нечто потрясающее: каждый раз они доводили друг друга до белого каления, кружа с палками, обманывая движениями, делая ложные подсечки, раскрываясь, чтобы ударить. Аллен обожал моменты, когда Канда давал ему возможность подойти ближе, ведь он сполна мог насладиться великолепной фигурой противника. В поединках они оба фонтанировали ядом так, что уши окружающих просто сворачивались от ужаса, но никто не уходил с их поединков — слишком захватывающи были их бои, да и просто было забавно смотреть на их склоки. И поэтому в глубине души Аллен ждал такого же накала страстей и искренне надеялся, что Тики подойдет к этому делу серьезно, выкладываясь по полной, отдавая всего себя, как это всегда делал Канда.

— Аллен!

Споткнувшись о последнюю ступеньку, Аллен замер, медленно поднял глаза.

— Линк… — в сторону шепотом выплюнул он, чтобы инспектор его не расслышал.

— Где ты был? — строго спросил Говард, быстро приближаясь.

— У себя, — честно ответил Аллен.

— А сейчас куда ты так торопишься? — не унимался тот.

— У меня тренировка с Кандой, — Аллен обворожительно улыбнулся, включая обаяние на максимум, впрочем, на ворона эти дешевые трюки как всегда не сработали.

— С каких это пор ты несешься на тренировку с Кандой Юу, как влюбленный на свидание?

И тут Аллен вспомнил слова Линали.

— Отвали, — моментально сняв радушное выражение лица, огрызнулся Уолкер, — я не несусь, а просто быстро иду. Ах да, если четырнадцатый вдруг проявит себя, пришлю тебе поздравительную открытку с Тимом. А теперь я пойду — Канда ненавидит ждать.

Не дожидаясь ответа от ошарашенного инспектора, Аллен прошел дальше, задев Говарда плечом.

— Что случилось на этот раз? — поинтересовался Тики, увидев кислую мину на лице Аллена.

— Да так, есть тут один банный лист… Пойдем, пока еще кого-нибудь не встретили.

 

Тики был подавлен. Он так надеялся, что смог расшевелить Уолкера, что тот снова начнет улыбаться, и тут такая неудача. Микк, пока Аллен бегал к себе, придумал коварный план «Как невзначай облапать малыша». Сначала Аллена надо было разговорить: например, на тему читаемой им книжки, что тот нашел и узнал про их с Кандой проблему. Пока наивный Аллен разглагольствовал бы, изливая потоки умных и замысловатых слов, Тики бы невзначай положил руку ему на плечо. Конечно же, он бы поддержал беседу, вовремя вставляя нейтральные выражения, чтобы Уолкер не усомнился, что его слушают. Потом, когда Аллен закончит, Тики его поблагодарит, а рука совершенно случайно опустится на талию, а возможно, даже чуть ниже. И напоследок, само собой, — крепкие, почти дружеские, объятия. Конечно же, Аллен бы очень мило покраснел и засмущался и ответил что-то безумно милое, наподобие: «Что ты, не стоит благодарности».

Но увидев мрачное выражение лица вошедшего Аллена, Тики понял, что отлично проработанный план так и останется мечтой. Тяжко вздохнув, он без слов поплелся следом за Алленом.

Дойдя до нужного этажа, они пошли в один из самых дальних залов, чтобы никто не увидел, что Канда «разучился» владеть мечом.

К счастью, зал оказался пустым: все экзорцисты или отдыхали в комнатах, или были на миссиях. Скинув обувь и кофту, Аллен подошел к стойке, где пылилось разное тренировочное снаряжение. Тики сглотнул, жадно следя за полуобнаженным Алленом. Выбрав парочку боккенов, Уолкер вернулся к Тики, который все еще стоял в дверях.

— Ну чего ты там застрял. Давай быстрее раздевайся и иди ко мне, — улыбаясь, позвал Аллен.

— Полностью? – на полном серьезе уточнил Тики, стягивая с себя безрукавку.

К счастью, Аллен его не расслышал. 

— Встань как я и повторяй мои движения, — сказал он, принимая стойку. — Учти: Канда очень опытный боец, так что давай, не ударь в грязь лицом. Я знаю, что это тело, - Аллен указал Тики в грудь, — способно на многое.

Отвернувшись и нахмурившись, Тики попытался отогнать от себя мысли, на что именно это чертово тело способно и откуда малыш об этом знает.

— Канда, ты в порядке?

Тики аж воздухом подавился.

— Ну, во время тренировки дверь не видно за колоннами, да и вообще будет лучше, если вне комнаты я буду звать тебя Кандой, — ответил Аллен на немой вопрос Микка.

Очередной раз вздохнув, Тики повертел в руках боккен и принял такую же стойку, как Аллен.

— Верно?

— Угу, быстро соображаешь. Ладно, перейдем к упражнениям, а потом попробуем провести спарринг. 

Тики ни черта не понял из сказанного Алленом, но кивнул в знак согласия.

После двух часов разбора и повторения стоек, они решили немного прерваться, так как Тики захотелось курить, а после передышки перейти непосредственно к спаррингу. Аллен был приятно удивлен, насколько быстро и легко тот схватывает и усваивает информацию. 

Поединок начали с осторожных движений боккенами, постепенно увеличивая скорость и силу. Тики сам по себе хорошо умел драться, но с бамбуковым мечом было куда сложнее, плюс еще и волосы мешались.

— Дерьмо! Они меня бесят, — в очередной раз заорал Тики, когда ему по лицу попал собственный хвост, который снова утром сделал Аллен. Он откровенно смеялся над Тики, пытающимся справиться с, на первый взгляд, послушной шевелюрой. Но когда это обоим надоело, Аллен пожалел его в который раз за два дня, сплел косу и сделал аккуратный пучок, закрепив на затылке.

— Вот так уже лучше, — повертев головой, ответил Тики.

— Не отвлекайся, продолжаем, — крикнул Аллен, нанося удар.

Тики мгновенно отреагировал, отбивая нападение. Быстро усвоив показанные Алленом приемы, Микк начал наслаждаться тренировкой, больше похожей на занимательную игру.

— Так, стоп, — Аллен остановился, после того, как Тики пропустил его удар, — в этой стойке ты мое нападение в жизни не отобьешь и даже не увернешься. Повторяй за мной… не так… а-а-а, ты издеваешься?!

Аллен забрал у Тики бамбуковый меч, обошел со спины, положил свои руки поверх его. 

— Постарайся расслабиться и следовать за моими движениями — я буду вести тебя медленно, чтоб ты запомнил, — раздалось за спиной.

Тики медленно сглотнул и кивнул.

«Так и скончаться можно», — промелькнуло у него в мыслях.

Аллен, прижавшись к спине, начал медленно двигаться вместе с Тики, показывая ему прием защиты. Тики с удовлетворением подумал, что тренировка оказалась гораздо лучше того, что он планировал: малыш сам его обнимал. Он бы замурлыкал от удовольствия, если бы это не привлекло внимание Аллена.

Уолкер же, не догадываясь об истинных мыслях Тики, искреннее радовался тому, что он учит кого-то. Он понимал, что многие движения у Микка получались из-за памяти тела, но, несмотря на это, Аллен был очень доволен собой как учителем.

— Кхем, простите, что отвлекаю, но не кажется ли вам, что тренировка немного затянулась? — менторским голосом протянул Линк, стоящий возле двери. При этом он выглядел так, словно сжевал парочку лимонов.

Аллен тут же отлепился от Тики, не зная, как бы поласковее послать инспектора.

Но тут в дело вмешался Тики, которого жестоко оторвали от процесса получения удовольствия, что не могло не сказаться на его тоне.

— Слушай сюда, прыщ, это наше дело, где и сколько тренироваться. А теперь пошел вон отсюда, пока я случайно тебя не покалечил, — рявкнул Тики, пристально глядя на инспектора.

Линк ответил ему презрительным взглядом, но повторять дважды не пришлось. Горделиво вздернув подбородок, Говард развернулся на пятках и вышел из зала, закрыв за собой дверь.

Едва Линк скрылся за ней, Тики обернулся к Аллену: тот, упав на колени, смеялся, хватаясь за живот.

— Я что-то не то сказал? — растерянно спросил Тики.

— Как раз наоборот! Самое то! Я даже на секунду подумал, что ты и правда Канда, - весело ответил Аллен, - кстати, я же тебе не говорил, что мы его «прыщом» называем…

— Ну, это первое, что пришло мне в голову при взгляде на его личико, — улыбнулся Тики.

— Ладно, на сегодня всё. В душ и спать, а то на завтрак не встанем, — Аллен поднялся с пола и отряхнул штаны.

 

Миранда вышла из женской душевой, вытирая мокрые волосы полотенцем и радуясь, что сегодняшний поход в душ обошелся без происшествий в виде оторванных дверных ручек, разбитых раковин, оторванных крючков для полотенец, разбитых зеркал и прочего. Проходя мимо мужских душевых, Миранда услышала голоса Аллена и Канды. Боясь последнего до глубины души, женщина поспешила спрятаться за колонной, не желая попадаться Канде на глаза. 

Они вышли в наспех натянутой форме и с влажными волосами. Негромко болтая и весело препираясь, они не заметили Миранду, направляясь по коридору в сторону лестницы.

«Значит, Линали говорила правду, что они встречаются», — она выглянула снова и увидела, как оба над чем-то смеются, причем улыбка на лице Канды не была злой. 

«Он такой счастливый, как хорошо на него повлиял Аллен. Они такая милая пара», — умилилась Миранда, увидев, как Канда притянул к себе сопротивляющегося и хихикающего Аллена за плечо и потрепал седую макушку. 

_«Канда, я провел сегодня тренировку с Тики, он неплохой ученик. Он так легко все запоминал, с легкостью повторял приемы — правда, некоторые пришлось объяснять на пальцах…»_ — читал импровизированный отчет за день от Уолкера Канда.

_«Из тебя учитель, как из меня балерина. Хреновый»._

_«Почему сразу «хреновый»? Тики, например, понравилось. Правда, хоть он от длины твоих волос далеко не в восторге, но мне они нравятся. И да, я знаю, что тебе плевать на мое мнение. P.S. А ты неплохо бы смотрелся в пачке и пуантах»._

_«Ною понравилось не потому, что ты учитель хороший, а по другой причине. И да, если с моими волосами что-то случится... P.S. Ты неплохо смотрелся бы в гробу, шпендель»._

_«Так по какой такой причине Тики понравилось тогда? P.S. Да-да, я знаю, что ты меня очень сильно любишь»._

_«Подрастешь — расскажу. Отвянь от меня, Шпендель»._

_«С тобой как всегда приятно поговорить. Спокойной ночи, БаКанда»._

— Как же... уснешь тут... с такими придурками, — буркнул Канда, глядя в потолок.


	4. Chapter 4

Аллен проснулся от того, что кто-то дергал его за волосы и больно кусал за ухо, при этом неприятно шлепая по щекам. Аллен полежал пару минут, не открывая глаз и не меняя позы, надеясь, что Тимкампи устанет и улетит. В том, что это был именно Тим, Аллен не сомневался. К великому сожалению Уолкера, голем, видимо, сдаваться не собирался, продолжая жевать ухо.

— Всё, Тим, отвали, я уже встал, — сонно проскрипел Аллен, отмахиваясь от надоедливого голема, зарываясь головой под подушку и переворачиваясь на живот. Пока он вертелся, одеяло почти сползло на пол, открыв его обтянутые короткими шортиками бедра. Сделав пару кругов над Алленом, Тимкампи схватился за резинку нижнего белья и, оттянув ее, отпустил, звонким шлепком окончательно будя своего хозяина.

— Ти-и-и-и-им! Мать твою! Я тебя убью! — Встав с кровати, Аллен попытался поймать голема, на что тот лишь оскалился зубастой улыбкой, резво уворачиваясь от рук Уолкера.

Вдоволь напрыгавшись, но так и не поймав расшалившегося Тимкампи, Аллен зевая сел на кровать и посмотрел за окно, где было серо и уныло: шел дождь и стекла дрожали от ветра. Настроение у Аллена, и так бывшее около плинтуса, опустилось еще ниже. Ему ничего не хотелось делать, только спать ну и, может быть, поесть. Сладко зевнув и еще раз обиженно глянув на Тима, который кружился под потолком, Аллен потянулся за одеждой.

Когда Уолкер вышел из своей комнаты и направился в столовую, он неосознанно окружил себя «темной» аурой, поэтому ни один из встречных людей не рискнул с ним даже поздороваться. Сам Аллен же отметил, что все на него как-то странно смотрят, а стоит ему пройти мимо, как за спиной сразу же начинают шептаться.

Пятой точкой понимая, что сегодня день будет богат на новые неприятности, Аллен свернул в столовую, где уже собралась большая половина всего Черного Ордена.

— Доброе утро, Аллен, как спалось? — Поздоровался Джерри, когда очередь дошла до Уолкера.  
— Да как-то не очень… — немного сухо ответил Аллен и быстро продолжил, не давая повару возможности вставить хоть слово. — Мне, пожалуйста: суп мисо, картофель, запеченный с сыром и говядиной, картофель по-деревенски с чесночным соусом, запеченную свинину с томатами, мясную запеканку, омлет, салат греческий, булочки, рис с подливкой и на десерт – пирог с яблоками и мармелад.

— Я слышал, теперь ты с Кандой? — с жизнерадостной улыбкой спросил Джерри, передавая тарелки в руки Аллена.

У последнего от этих слов задергался правый глаз. 

— Хе-хе, ну… мы просто… это... — желая избежать ответа на вопрос, Аллен быстро отошел от окошка, таща за собой тележку с едой.  
Уолкер не любил так поздно приходить на завтрак, так как в это время практически все места были заняты. Кроме стола, за которым сидел Канда: искатели и другие экзорцисты предпочитали отложить прием пищи или же есть стоя, нежели в компании с мечником.

Наконец, увидев свободное место за столом, где сидели Линали и Лави, Аллен со своей горой еды решительно направился к ним. Тики, как заметил Аллен, уже сидел в своем уголке и мрачно глядел на поднос перед собой, в гордом одиночестве. Однако садиться рядом с «Кандой» Аллену не хотелось совершенно. Линали вчера и так что-то несусветное ляпнула. Аллен все еще надеялся, что слух не разлетелся по всему ордену, и у него еще есть шанс объяснить девушке, что все далеко не так, как она подумала. Однако подходящих идей, чтобы объяснить перемирие с Кандой, при этом не рассказывая про Тики, Аллен еще так и не придумал. Но с Линали стоило поговорить, и как можно скорее, пока про эту нелепую историю не узнали все.  
«Не приведи Господи, до учителя дойдет… Вот где ад начнется…» - мрачно подумал Аллен, передергивая плечами.

— Доброе утро, Линали, Лави, — остановившись рядом с ребятами, поздоровался Уолкер, выставляя первые тарелки на стол. Сев рядом с Лави, Аллен уткнулся взглядом в тарелку, откусывая кусок мяса.

— Аллен, плохое настроение? — аккуратно спросил Лави, видя, что у друга совсем другое выражение лица, нежели обычно.  
Уолкер ничего не ответил, только свирепым взглядом окинул столовую — до него начали долетать обрывки фраз и перешептываний искателей… Аппетит начал резко портиться, так как, судя по всему, уже весь орден обсуждал «бурную жизнь» Аллена и Канды, да еще и с такими подробностями, что у Аллена заалели уши.

«Когда успели-то, Господи, ну за что…» — причитал про себя Аллен, с остервенением пережевывая откусанный кусок.

В молчании прошло несколько долгих минут. Желая разрядить атмосферу за столом, Лави начал обсуждать какую-то новую книгу с Линали. Аллен же остался безучастным, с мрачным видом поглощая остатки еды и стараясь не слушать разговор за соседним столом. Пару раз Лави попытался намекнуть Линали, чтобы она молчала и не вздумала лезть с вопросами к Аллену. Однако, та не стала обращать внимания на знаки, подаваемые им, и невпопад выпалила:

— Аллен, а почему… Ой, — начала было Линали, но резко замолчала, посмотрев на Лави, который пнул ее по ноге под столом.

— Ммм?.. — отвлекся Аллен от еды.

— …ты не с Кандой? — как ни в чем не бывало, закончила Линали.

Это стало последней каплей. Вскочив со своего места, Аллен был готов разразиться гневной тирадой, но резко замолчал, прикусив язык.

— Потому что сегодня кто-то долго спал и в столовую пришел поздно…— раздался совсем рядом с ухом низкий бархатный голос Канды.

Аллен так и застыл, ошарашено глядя перед собой, а Тики, хмыкнув, потрепал Аллена по седой макушке и, прихватив тарелку из-под носа Уолкера, поспешил удалиться из столовой.

— Охренел! — прорычал пришедший в себя Аллен и рванул за Тики, сбивая с ног встречных людей. 

— Обалдеть! — удивленно выдохнула Линали в полной тишине переполненной столовой. Еще несколько минут все присутствующие, не веря своим глазам, смотрели на дверь, за которой поочередно скрылись два экзорциста.

— Это что было?! — Аллен влетел в комнату Канды и с разгона накинулся на Тики, валя того на пол, — Это, мать твою, что в столовой было?!  
Аллен прекрасно понимал, что все слухи можно было бы пресечь, пояснив, что кто-то кое-что не так понял. Что его, Аллена, и Канду ничего не связывает. Можно было бы попытаться вывернуться, что, наконец-таки включив голову, они решили «пожить в мире», не пытаясь оскорбить или убить друг друга. Можно было придумать что угодно и спустить все на тормозах, если бы не этот придурошный Тики, который своей фразой испортил все. Теперь ни один человек в Ордене не поверит даже в самые убедительные доводы, а слух обрастет новыми подробностями.

Усевшись верхом на Тики и прижав того к полу своим телом, чтоб он не смог вырваться, Аллен с маниакальным блеском в глазах принялся его душить, не обращая внимания на тщетные попытки задыхающегося Микка, пытавшегося оторвать от своей шеи руки рассвирепевшего экзорциста. 

— П-перестань д-душить, — прошипел Тики Аллену. 

«Мда, не думал, что Малыш так отреагирует».

Отпихнув Уолкера ногами, отчего тот отлетел к двери, Тики поднялся, опираясь о стену, и, немного отдышавшись, уселся на кровать.  
«Малыш недоволен… Это нехорошо».

— Ну, малыш, успокойся… Все не так плохо, - ласково улыбнувшись, заискивающим тоном проговорил Тики, понимая, что без сигарет и нормальной еды он тут долго не протянет.

— Успокоиться? — орал Аллен, поднимаясь с пола. – Все не так плохо?!

«Малыш не хочет успокаиваться…» — отметил Микк, вскакивая с кровати и отпрыгивая от вновь озверевшего Аллена к окну.  
—Да я тебя… — прошипел, медленно идя к Тики, Аллен. — Удавлю…

Рванув в сторону Ноя, в состоянии слепой ярости, Аллен допустил ошибку, позволив Тики увернуться. Оказавшись за спиной мальчика, Тики схватил того за плечо и повалил на кровать лицом вниз, заламывая руки. Аллен попытался вывернуться, брыкаясь и стараясь освободить руки. Перехватив Аллена за запястья, Тики придавил его к кровати весом своего тела, лишая всяческой возможности вырваться. Аллен дергался, злобно шипя и матерясь несколько минут, после чего прекратил тщетные попытки столкнуть с себя Ноя.

— Отпусти, ублюдок, — злобно прорычал Уолкер.

— Фу, какая грубость. Не отпущу — опять же драться полезешь.

Аллен снова завозился, но и эта попытка успехом не увенчалась.

— Слезь с меня, извращенец, ты тяжелый, — буркнул Аллен.

— Ты будешь хорошим мальчиком? — слащаво протянул Микк, лежа на Аллене и наслаждаясь моментом.

— Нет, но и драться не полезу, только слезь с меня, - более-менее начал успокаиваться Уолкер.

Тики был огорчен тем, что Аллен так быстро сдался: слезать с него все-таки не хотелось категорически. Но, похоже, тот и так был обижен, и усугублять ситуацию Тики не собирался.

Последний раз вжавшись в Аллена и сглотнув, как бы невзначай утыкаясь носом тому в шею, Тики отпустил его руки и перекатился на кровать, кое-как улегшись рядом.

— Знаешь что… — задумчиво произнес Аллен, растирая затекшие запястья.

Тики вопросительно выгнул бровь.

— А не пойти-ка ли вам обоим в задницу? Хватит. Вы оба заварили эту кашу, сами и расхлебывайте. Я умываю руки, — Аллен встал с кровати и развернулся, направляясь к двери.

— Но малыш, стой, — Тики понял, что перегнул палку и сейчас теряет союзника, а это грозит проблемами, даже если Аллен ничего никому не расскажет.

—Вот уж не думал, что с тобой такие проблемы будут, — ядовито отметил Аллен, закрывая за собой дверь.

— Но малыш, я без тебя… 

Аллен несся по лестнице вниз, перепрыгивая через две-три ступеньки. Не хотелось ни видеть, ни слышать кого бы то ни было. Пошли они все, эти искатели, экзорцисты, Канда и остальные, во главе с Микком, Графу в зад. Аллен и сам не понимал, почему его так раздражает этот нелепый слух про него и Канду – поведение Тики воспринималось слишком остро, хотя, скорее всего, тот лишь шутил. Проклиная весь белый свет, Аллен выбежал на улицу. В лицо сразу же ударил холодный ветер. Поежившись от холода, Аллен быстрым шагом направился куда глаза глядят, главное один и подальше от этого дурдома. Бездумно проходив по протоптанным дорожкам среди деревьев достаточно долгое время, Аллен ощутил, что он уже окончательно замерз и относительно успокоился. За время прогулки он решил вернуться в комнату Канды к Тики и объявить тому о своем решении поставить точку в своей помощи этому придурку.

Тики нервно курил третью сигарету подряд. Обижать и расстраивать малыша в его планы не входило, но он и предположить не мог, что Уолкер так бурно отреагирует на такую мелочь. Микк злился на самого себя: вот так вот все испортить, не удержаться и распустить руки. Сейчас вспомнился ему случай с экзорцистом, с которым Тики столкнулся в одном городе. Он тогда разозлился за то, что тот посмел швырнуть ему в лицо своим грязным мячиком. На что он понадеялся, тот экзорцист с колокольчиком на шапочке? Дейся Барри, кажется так его звали, это имя было на пуговице, которую он отрывал от костюма апостолов при каждой своей победе. Тогда Тики не хотел никого убивать. Этот парень не был у него в списке тех, кого он в обязательном порядке должен был уничтожить. Но, как и сегодня в столовой, Тики тогда тоже не смог сдержаться — искушение было сильнее его. А случай в бамбуковой чаще с Алленом? Что ж, выдержкой Тики не отличался и похвастаться этим не мог. «Надо с этим что-то делать…» — подумал про себя Тики, делая в уме пометку на будущее.

Хотя…какая к черту выдержка и сила воли, если ты Удовольствие Ноя?

Потушив сигарету о многострадальную крышку часов с лотосом, Тики задумался над тем, что же делать дальше. То, что Аллен сбежал, отчасти было ему на руку: это давало время сообразить, как все исправить и повернуть так, что бы выгодно было обоим, ну, по крайней мере — Тики.

То, что по возвращении Аллен соберет свои пожитки и окончательно переберется к себе и, в лучшем случае, объявит нейтралитет и пообещает «почитать» в свободное время книжки в поисках решения их с Кандой проблемы, было очевидно. И это Тики абсолютно не устраивало. Он не собирался сдавать позиции, желая получить как можно больше, пока судьба дарует ему такую возможность. Словно ища решение проблемы, Тики снова оглядел комнату Канды, и тут его осенило. 

— … В общем, нужна новая комната. На двоих. — Донесся до проходящего мимо кабинета смотрителя Лави голос Канды.  
— Хорошо. Через пару часиков можете переезжать в комнату на последнем этаже, — ответил Комуи.  
Лави лишь хмыкнул, улыбнувшись и покачав головой.

Открыв дверь своей комнаты и не обнаружив там ничего, кроме какого-то хлама, который начал валиться прямо голову, Аллен, мокрый, замерзший, почти успокоившийся, снова начал звереть. На все вопросы по хозяйственной части подразделения ответы знал Комуи, к которому он и решил отправиться. 

Постучавшись в дверь и получив разрешение войти в кабинет смотрителя, Аллен с дьявольской улыбкой спросил его:

— Комуи, что произошло с моей комнатой? В ней свален какой-то мусор, которого еще утром не было.

— О, Аллен, ты не в курсе? Значит, это был сюрприз! Ко мне сегодня заходил Канда и попросил выделить вам обоим комнату попросторнее, так как все равно уже весь орден в курсе ваших отношений. Кровать там широкая, выдержит вашу активную жизнь… - сверкнув очками, тот. – А старые комнаты решили переоборудовать в кладовки… — закончил он, смотря Уолкеру вслед, загадочно улыбаясь.

Аллен, снова доведенный до предела новостью смотрителя, на всех парах несся на этаж, где, как сказал Ли, располагалось его новое место обитания. Он уже практически добежал, как в паре шагов от двери в новую комнату его остановил Линк.

«Только его тут не хватало», — пронеслось в мыслях у Аллена. 

— Аллен Уолкер, где вас носит с самого утра? — Уперев руки в бока и преграждая путь, отчеканил Линк.

— Не твое дело, Линк, дай пройти, мне надо убить одного человека, — рявкнул Аллен и попытался пройти мимо, но был схвачен инспектором за локоть.

— Я напишу отчет в Ватикан, и тебя возьмут под арест, если будешь со мной говорить в таком тоне. А теперь повторюсь: где ты был?  
Понимая, что он просто так не отделается, Аллен вдруг ощутил усталость от происходящего.

«Господи, как они меня все достали…» 

— Отвяжись от меня, пиши что хочешь, но сначала дай мне закончить дело… — устало улыбнулся Аллен Линку.

Очевидно услышав шум, из комнаты выглянул Тики:

— Малыш, — сказал он, обратившись Аллену, ругающегося с Линком, — Ты где был? Я тебя обыскался.

Аллен икнул и оперся на Линка, пытаясь подавить истеричный смех. 

— А ты вообще не лезь не в свое дело, — выпалил Линк, глянув на Тики. — Ты вообще никто.

Поудобнее перехватив Аллена под руку, Линк потянул его в сторону, уводя от Тики. 

Но ледяной тон Микка, заставил Линка остановиться:

— Именно ты здесь никто, — низким тоном, очень тихо проговорил Тики, и, в мгновение ока, оказавшись рядом с инспектором, вырвал Аллена из его рук. В доказательство своих слов Тики притянул к себе ничего уже не понимающего Аллена и поцеловал его, грубо, жадно, утверждая свои права. Аллен от такой наглости совершенно выпал из реальности и даже позабыл, что надо сопротивляться, кричать и ругаться. Вместо этого он, не мигая, смотрел куда-то пустым взглядом, и, если бы Тики не удерживал его, прижимая к себе, точно бы упал на пол.

«Терять все равно уже нечего, но теперь можно умереть с чистой совестью», — оправдывал свой порыв Тики.

Линк же наблюдал за развернувшейся перед ним картиной с постным видом, будто бы его только что на кол насадили.

«Ну и рожа», — отметил про себя Тики, глядя на инспектора, и втащил несопротивляющегося Аллена в комнату, пока сознание к тому не вернулось.

— Мда-а-а, — оторопело протянул Линк, смотря на захлопнувшуюся дверь, за которой скрылись оба придурка. По-другому он их назвать не мог. — Школа Кросса и ошибка генной инженерии во всей красе.

***

 _«Привет, Канда, хочу сказать тебе, что Тики — полный мудак и решил подтвердить все слухи про нас с тобой: он на всю столовую заявил, что я провел ночь в твоей комнате! А еще, Канда, могу тебя поздравить: теперь у нас одна кровать на двоих... Большая. Как тут заверял Комуи, широкая, прочная, в общем, цитирую: «способная выдержать любую нашу активность». Комната, к слову, соответственно, тоже одна… занавески веселенькие… просторненько… В общем, поздравляю еще раз, сосед»_ , — читал Канда и тихо охреневал. Ной развил бурную деятельность, которая совершенно не шла на пользу его свирепому и грозному образу.

 _«Они там что, совсем с дуба рухнули? Как Комуи вообще пошел на это?»_ — думал он, читая дальше: Стручок накатал большое письмо. — «…жаль, что я не глухой... _Они достали своим перешептываниями с самого утра! Между нами ничего не было и нет! И почему все так поголовно уверены, что снизу именно я?»_ — жалобно вопрошало письмо. 

— Господин Тики, вы спуститесь на обед? — оторвали Канду от чтения.

_«P.S. Этот придурок меня поцеловал на глазах у Линка»._

Юу громко выдал нецензурное выражение, прочитав последнюю строчку...

— Господин Тики? — снова послышалось за дверью.

— Ничего я не хочу! Не трогайте меня! — рявкнул он в ответ.

И в сторону двери полетел стул, потом раздался треск ломающегося комода…

В это время этажом ниже, в столовой, Шерил, услыхав звуки разрушения, покачал головой и мило улыбнулся. 

— Дорогой, что происходит? — Трисия тоже услышала грохот на втором этаже, в крыле, где жил блудный родственничек.

— Не обращай внимания, малышу Тики надо немного развеяться, — не отрываясь от еды, ответил жене Камелот. — Ремонт все равно будет оплачен с его счетов. 

«Кажется, мне все это начинает нравиться…» — довольно подумал Шерил.

***

_«Микк, я разнес твою комнатку. Шерил сказал, что счет будет выставлен на ~~мое~~ твое имя»_

_«Ты совсем охренел?! Там один ковер стоит больше чем твой ЧО, чтоб тебя! Аллен теперь со мной не разговаривает! Что мне делать? Он не реагирует!»_

_«Иди к Графу в зад, Ной. Я всегда считал, что кроме Шпенделя, никто не умеет так качественно портить жизнь. Оказалось есть, кому еще этим заняться, — тебе. Я шпенделя ненавижу, он меня тоже, так что решай проблему сам»._ Тики дочитал ответ, посмотрел ни на что не реагирующего Аллена и подумал: «С чего ты решил, что малыш тебя ненавидит? Он вообще любит весь мир... Ну хорошо, теперь уже всех, кроме меня… — вздохнул он печально, и мысленно отметил. — Кстати, он тебя, самурай недоделанный, не так давно во сне звал... по имени...»

А в это время Канда, сидя среди обломков мебели в позе лотоса и зажав сигарету в зубах, пытался расслабиться и вернуть себе хладнокровие и благоразумие. 

«Все обернулась черт знает чем, как теперь это повлияет на возникшую ситуацию? Если Стручок не найдет решение проблемы…» — мрачно обдумывал он ситуацию. Как это ни странно, состояние Шпенделя он понял, но желание убить его все равно не исчезло, как и желание убить Ноя. На последнего Канда был очень зол: Микк не внял его предупреждению «не марать его тело об шпенделя». Он также был, впервые за время знакомства с мелким, согласен с утверждением, что Тики — мудак. Его до сих пор переполняло желание чего-нибудь сломать, но все, что стояло и висело в комнате, уже было или разбито, или сломано. Оценив свою работу по уничтожению комнаты Тики, Канда решил, что стоит сообщить Шерилу, о своем намерении спать сегодня в другой комнате.

Стоило ему открыть дверь, как перед ним возникла девица. Мелкая. Роад, дошло до него. 

«Твою ж мать», — промелькнуло в мыслях Юу.

— Тики! — обрадовалась она и только хотела броситься ему на шею, как Канда резко захлопнул дверь перед ее носом. 

_«Нашу встречу придется перенести. Роад приехала»_ , — прочел Тики записку от Канды, покрываясь холодным потом.


	5. Chapter 5

_«Нашу встречу придется перенести. Роад приехала»._

Тики перечитал записку, написанную рукой Канды. Он еще минут пять разглядывал точку, стоящую в конце, прежде чем снова обрел способность думать и рассуждать спокойно. 

«Главное — не паниковать», — как мантру повторял он, стараясь не задумываться о причинах столь внезапного возвращения Роад, а уж тем более — о последствиях.

Еще раз пробежав взглядом единственную строчку и убедившись, что ничего не изменилось, Тики сложил клочок бумаги, прицелился и бросил записку Аллену, попав аккурат по лбу. Тот, лежа на кровати, читал какую—то книжку, периодически посмеиваясь и фыркая.

Одарив Тики взглядом «отвали от меня, овощ», Аллен фыркнул и, положив раскрытую книгу себе на живот, прочел содержимое записки, после чего резко сел, отчего книга со стуком упала на пол.

— За него можно свечку ставить? — при слове «свечка», Аллен невольно поежился, вспоминая его встречу с Роад «при свечах». — Или у нас еще есть шанс вытащить его оттуда живым?

Тики расплылся в улыбке, услышав такое обнадеживающее «у нас».

— Как видишь, Роад сюда не прилетела, и акума не посыпались с неба. Думаю, там пока терпимо. Но этот идиот в любой момент может облажаться, — Тики прикурил очередную сигарету.

— Заканчивай с этим, — строго сказал Аллен, глядя на сигарету в руках Тики, — комната новая, а уже вся насквозь провоняла. Если хочешь жить со мной, то кури хотя бы вне комнаты.

Осознав сказанное, Аллен спешно отвернулся, прикрывая рот ладонью.

Тики на мгновение задумался, затем прищурившись, ухмыльнулся и затушил сигарету о многострадальные часы с лотосом.

Аллен все еще злился на Тики за представление в столовой, а уж когда вспоминал поцелуй перед Линком — был готов снова полезть в драку. Но сдерживался. Прощать наглого Ноя и возобновлять с ним общение Аллен не планировал, по крайней мере, в ближайшее время, но появление Роад меняло все кардинально. Как ни крути, а эти два придурка могут доставить огромное количество проблем не только себе, но и окружающим. Да и бросать их на произвол судьбы, будучи замешанным в «секрет» по самое не балуй, вот так на полпути, Аллен считал свинством со своей стороны. Да, он им поможет вернуться в свои тела. Желательно — относительно здоровыми и живыми. Ну, а уже после… обоим так наваляет, что мало не покажется.  
Утешив себя этой мыслью, Аллен взял бумагу и написал ответ Канде:

**«Встречу не отменяем, а переносим в другое место. Мы тебя заберем завтра ближе к вечеру. А.У.»**

— Вы, все-таки, редкостные болваны, — ехидно обратился Аллен к Микку, засовывая записку Тимкампи. Почесав того по золотистому брюшку, он выпустил его в окно, перед этим больно толкнув Тики в бок, чтобы тот подвинулся.

Закрыв за големом окно, Аллен замер на мгновение, будто о чем-то внезапно вспомнил и, не объясняя ничего Тики, вышел из комнаты.

Тем временем, в доме Камелотов, Канда стоял перед дверью комнаты Тики, которую захлопнул перед Роад, и соображал, что делать дальше. Прижав ухо к двери, он прислушивался к тому, что творилось за ней. Судя по всему, девчонка ушла, так как никаких шорохов слышно не было. Впрочем, и в дверь никто не пытался ломиться.

— Что ж, уже неплохо, — прокомментировал Юу, отходя к столику, на краю которого лежала пачка сигарет.

Напряженные размышления о том, как Тики Микк ведет себя с мелкой, были прерваны внезапным стуком в окно. Положив пачку сигарет обратно на столик, Канда подошел к окну и впустил Тимкампи, который, влетев в комнату, радостно покружил вокруг Юу и выплюнул ему записку. 

Краткое послание было не в духе Уолкера, который любил пообщаться, что несколько удивило Канду. «Неужели Мелкий воспользуется Ковчегом?» — размышлял Канда над текстом, усевшись в позе медитации на пятачке, расчищенном от обломков. Лежащий вокруг мусор, когда-то бывший мебелью и декоративной мелочью, совершенно не мешал Юу приводить себя в спокойное состояние, слегка расшатанное Тики Микком. Но спустя некоторое время, тишину нарушил вопль Шерила, ворвавшегося в комнату. 

— Тики, мать твою! Ты что сотворил с моей девочкой?! Она дома и часа не пробыла! После разговора с тобой хлопнула дверью и уехала, не сказав и слова своему папочке! — скороговоркой выпалил Шерил и тут же, осознав, что в комнате что-то не так, воскликнул. — О Господи ты, Боже мой, а с комнатой-то что?! — моментально забыв про Роад, он с ужасом во взгляде осмотрел остатки мебели.

— А я разве что-то сделал?! — рявкнул в ответ Канда, резко повернувшись. 

Вид дорогого родственника так поразил Шерила, что он, забыв, зачем ворвался в комнату, не сдержал улыбки. Поза лотоса, сигарета в зубах, всклокоченные волосы и мусор вокруг. Очаровательная картина.

— Все с тобой понятно, — резюмировал Камелот минуту спустя, насмотревшись на все это безобразие, — Пойду, скажу прислуге, чтоб тебе другую комнату приготовили и в очередной раз «лекарство» принесли. 

Направившись к двери, он услышал фырканье, так не свойственное любимому братцу.   
— Счет за ремонт апартаментов я позже пришлю. Ах да, и еще, — Шерил остановился в дверях и посмотрел на Канду через плечо. — Еще одна такая выходка, — его рука скользнула по изодранным обоям, — я тебя свяжу. И отшлепаю.

Аккуратно закрыв за собой дверь, Шерил удалился, мурлыкая себе под нос какую-то песенку. 

Уже через полчаса Канда расположился в новых апартаментах, где уселся на середину большой кровати.

«Как же они любят все большое и дорогое», — думал он, привычно закуривая сигарету и потягивая виски из горла. 

Внезапно ему в голову пришла мысль, догадка. Канда поставил бутылку на прикроватную тумбочку и поерзал на кровати, затем все еще сидя — попрыгал. Ничего не произошло. Оскалившись своей фирменной ухмылкой, Канда вскочил на кровать, потопал немного по ней, а после, недолго думая, высоко подпрыгнул и обрушился всем весом на ни в чем не повинную кровать. Поймав себя на мысли, что подобное его недостойно и это скорее в духе придурковатых Кролика и Шпенделя, Канда слез на пол, поправил одежду и схватил бутылку, делая большой глоток. Немного поразмышляв о сущности жизни, он подошел к зеркалу и с размаху ударил его кулаком. Рука прошла сквозь зеркало и стену.

— О да-а-а, — довольно протянул Канда, возвращаясь к кровати. Варианта было два: или ему несказанно везло, или «идиотские» силы Микка наконец-то удалось усмирить и использовать по желанию.

Устроившись удобнее, Канда снова глотнул виски. С каждым глотком по телу разливалось приятное тепло, становилось все спокойнее, и проблемы уходили на задний план. Пьянея, Канда погружался в состояние умиротворения и абсолютного пофигизма.

_«Бабу хочу»._

Тики выронил сигарету, прочитав записку от Канды.

_«Что Роад с тобой сделала?!»_

_«Она расшатала мою неустойчивую психику своим появлением. Но я не нервничал и не переживал. Я вообще никогда не нервничаю, не переживаю и ничего не боюсь, понял? А потом эта мелкая свалила, ничего не сказав. Может, ее дверью задело? А потом Шерил орал и обещал меня отшлепать. Какие у вас с ним отношения, а?! И да, бабу уже не хочу. Лучше расскажи, как там прошла состыковка моего тела с тощим тельцем Стручка»._

_«Ты пил?! Ты меня пугаешь, тебе нельзя пить, все, завязывай. Никаких «таких» отношений между мной и Шерилом нет! И «стыковки» с малышом не было. P.S.: Тебе повезло, что Роад уехала, но жди: она вернется, и это будет ад»._

_«Ой, да ладно гнать-то! У тебя-то и ничего не было с Мелочью? Не верю. Давай, рассказывай, как вы там отметили новоселье. Или решили отложить на ночь? Это мое тело, я имею право знать все. Давай, выкладывай в подробностях»._

_«Отвали, придурок. Ревнуешь? Завидуешь?»_

_«Да пошел ты. Убью. Обоих»._

Решив, что тема для общения себя исчерпала, Тики не стал писать ответ, отправив Канде голема без записки.

Тем временем Аллен, сбежав из своей комнаты, занимался неуставными действиями: «заимствовал», а точнее — воровал экспериментальное оборудование. 

Чего только не сделаешь для помощи «ближним». Големы, конечно, удобные, но они все-таки очень заметные. Тимкампи еще соображает про то, что надо прятаться, но голем Канды… Странно, что его еще никто не заметил и не уничтожил. Улучив момент, когда в научном отделе никого не осталось, Аллен быстро нашел то, что искал: две пары приемников и передатчиков. 

Засунув найденное в карман, он пошел обратно в комнату, которую теперь занимал вместе с Тики, чему не был безумно рад.

Глубоким вечером, Аллен, вернувшись из душевых сразу в пижаме, аккуратно разложил свои вещи на стуле, совершенно не обращая внимания на Тики, и залез в кровать. Закутавшись в одеяло, как в кокон, он устроился на самом краю.

«Стратегически верное решение, — подумал Тики, наблюдая за малышом. — Вдруг я ночью приставать начну — сразу же вскочит и убежит».

Особых надежд на то, что Уолкер поделится одеялом, Тики не питал, поэтому достал запасное и, кинув его рядом с Алленом, вышел из комнаты, направляясь к душевым.

Стоя под обжигающими струями в клубах пара, Тики пытался привести мысли в порядок. Такая отличная идея о сожительстве сейчас уже не казалась ему столь гениальной, как еще пару часов назад. 

Закончив с размышлениями, Микк не спеша пошел в комнату, где, провозившись несколько минут возле шкафа, делал вид, что раскладывает вещи, а на самом деле пытался успокоиться и взять себя в руки. Слова Канды об «отмечании» новоселья никак не шли из головы.

— «Состыковка» значит, — вздохнул Тики, бросая взгляд на зарывшегося с головой в одеяло Уолкера. — Малыш явно не настроен на что-то подобное».

Обойдя угол кровати, Тики осторожно начал залезать на нее и устраиваться возле стенки, так как Аллен занял большую часть кровати. К тому же, пока Тики был в душе, Аллен успел захватить и второе одеяло, замотавшись и в него. Посмотрев последний раз на Аллена и на одеяло, Тики подумал, что это бессовестно со стороны Аллена укрываться всем, а ему, Тики, — давать мерзнуть.

Тики хотел потянуть заветный конец к себе, но только легонько дернул край одеяла, как раздалось хриплое:

— Только тронь — урою!

В тот же момент Микка припечатало к стене активированной рукой Уолкера. Когти неприятно скребнули по стене, а сам Аллен сердито смотрел на Тики.

— Понял… я все понял… впредь буду соблюдать дистанцию… — как можно тише и спокойнее сказал Ной, пытаясь устроиться поближе к стенке.

***

Утро прошло почти как обычно: Тим съел еду Канды, а вот искатели и девушки-экзорцисты достаточно громко обсуждали отношения Аллена и Канды, точнее Тики и Аллена, что последнего безумно раздражало, но ничего с этим он не мог поделать. Отрицать «очевидное» не имело смысла: все только уверятся в их, якобы, «отношениях». 

С трудом найдя свободный стол и наслушавшись сплетен по дороге, Аллен приступил к своему обильному завтраку без особой радости. 

— Аллен, можно к тебе присоединиться? — раздалось рядом, и Лави, не дожидаясь разрешения, устроился напротив Уолкера.  
— Ты решил пойти дальше всех и в открытую поинтересоваться, в какой позе и сколько раз за ночь у меня было с Кандой? — уныло спросил его Аллен.   
— Ахахах, — рассмеялся младший книжник. — Упаси боже, вы двое кого угодно убьете за вмешательство в вашу жизнь, а мне моя жизнь дорога. А ваши отношения — это ваши отношения. Ты мне вот что лучше скажи… — перевел Лави разговор на нейтральную тему. Уолкер же, поняв, что его вопросами по поводу отношений с Кандой мучить не будут, с радостью начал обсуждать последние события.

Тики, тем временем, скучая, курил на подоконнике в одном из закоулков лондонского подразделения и думал, что прошло-то всего пара дней, а он уже готов застрелиться: планы по совращению рушатся, чужое тело, чужая жизнь, надо выдерживать адский характер. В общем, проблем - море, а выхода до сих пор не найдено, и пожить еще хочется. 

 

— Ты уверен в этом? — спросил Тики Аллена. 

— Да, ты предлагаешь вариант лучше? Вам, идиотам, надо где-то тренироваться и обмениваться опытом, если, конечно, ДураКанда да и ты способны на это.

— Ну…

Проиграв про себя мелодию, Аллен открыл перед собой дверь ковчега посреди комнаты и, поманив за собой Микка, вошел в портал.   
Пара аккордов на пианино, и Аллен открыл портал в комнате для гостей, где расположился Канда. Он должен был их ждать вместе с Тимкампи, которого Уолкер заблаговременно отправил с запиской.

Юу совсем не ожидал, что шпендель все же рискнет под носом у ватиканских ищеек открыть ковчег. Но пришлось поверить, когда перед ним возник проем, а так как Тим спокойно туда влетел, он без особых опасений вошел следом и оказался на какой-то площади Ковчега, как выяснилось, весьма знакомой. 

— Шевели ногами, Тики, — заметил Аллен, видя, что Тики, которого он выпихнул из комнаты музыканта, едва ползет, не горя, очевидно, желанием встречаться с Кандой.

— Сволочь! — пригвоздил Канда Тики к стене, едва он и Аллен вышли на площадь. Никто из них и пикнуть не успел. — Убью, чертов Ной!

— Канда! — кое-как оттащил Аллен тело Тики, в котором был заключен Канда. Он даже в чужом теле оставался весьма и весьма сильным. — Успокойся уже, сейчас мы тебе все объясним.

— Мы?!

— Ладно… Я поясню вам обоим, только не ори.

 

Полчаса спустя.  
— Вы! Придурки! Идиоты! — вещал Аллен обоим своим сотоварищам, ходя между ними, расположившимися на разных сторонах улочки и обменивающимися злобными взглядами. Тики сидел на большом обломке чего-то, нервно дергая ногой. А вот Канду пришлось связать и заткнуть рот кляпом, так как успокаиваться самостоятельно тот не хотел.

Первые минуты Аллен пытался говорить спокойно, но донести мысль до собеседников не получалось: Канда постоянно лез в драку, а Тики провоцировал того язвительными высказываниями. Терпение мальчика лопнуло. Аллен что-то грозно прорычал на ухо Микку, отчего тот мгновенно помрачнел и осунулся. Впрочем, сразу же и заткнулся, заняв место на том самом камне. По мнению Аллена, с Кандой в таком состоянии беседовать было бесполезно, а уж запугивать – тем более, поэтому поступить Уолкер решил самым простым и действенным способом: достал невесть откуда взявшуюся веревку. Пока мальчик скручивал строптивого недомечника, ну или недоноя, Микк размышлял: Аллен заранее предвидел такое развитие событий и прихватил веревку из ордена или это чуднейшая возможность Ковчега — даровать необходимые предметы.

Возился Аллен достаточно долго, с сожалением отмечая, что Канда все же научился контролировать силы Тики, и теперь у Уолкера были все шансы оказаться связанным самому. Тики извлек из кармана пачку сигарет, наблюдая за редким и интересным представлением: Коронованный Клоун во всей красе против Тики Микка. Роковой ошибкой Канды стал его «козырь».

— Ну, все, мелочь, сейчас ты у меня получишь, — оскалился Канда, призывая тизов.

Перевес сил явно был не в пользу Аллена, и он уже начал жалеть о задуманном, но случилось нечто из ряда вон выходящее. Рой бабочек взмыл в небо, а затем тучей напал на самого же Канду, кусая того за все открытые участки тела. Он такого подвоха не ожидал, надеясь, что если со стенами получилось, то и тизы слушаться стали.

Воспользовавшись замешательством Канды, Аллен повалил того на землю и наконец-таки скрутил. О том, что идея с веревкой оказалась провальной, Аллен понял еще в начале их с Кандой драки, поэтому связывать пришлось лентами Коронованного Клоуна, ими же он избавился и от бабочек.

— У вас есть проблема, которую надо решать, но вы так мило все свалили на меня, что…

Но тут Канда пробормотал нечто непонятное.

— Еще раз, — попросил Аллен, сняв ленту с его рта.

— Шпендель, завянь.

— Ну уж нет, Канда, ты выслушаешь все, что я тебе скажу, а будешь возникать — опять рот заткну, — теперь уже они начали сверлить друг друга взглядами.

— О боже, — застонал Тики. — Давайте пропустим эту часть и перейдем ближе к делу, становится скучно…

И тут же заткнулся сам, увидев злобные взгляды Уолкера и… своего тела. Было так необычно смотреть на свое тело, которое ругается с Малышом, да еще так активно. А какие глаза, со стороны они такие красивые, оказывается… Но голос Аллена выдернул его из романтических бредней. 

— В общем, я, кажется, нашел ответ по вашей «проблеме», — последнее слово он произнес с ядом в голосе. — Поискав в библиотеке, я нашел упоминание о похожем инциденте – там все вернулось на свое место примерно месяца через три после обмена…

— И ты хочешь сказать… 

— … что как бы вы друг друга не ненавидели, вам придется работать вместе как минимум три месяца, ну или около того, — припечатал Аллен. — Это значит, что вам придется искать общий язык и учиться работать сообща. Вам нужно место, где вы будете тренироваться вместе, учиться использовать ваши способности. Ковчег для этого подходит идеально. Канда, нечего на меня так смотреть, я все равно не расплавлюсь, не сгорю и не исчезну — можешь не таращиться. Не поможет. Сам подумай своей пустой башкой: вам надо протянуть еще примерно месяца три. У тебя Роад и Шерил нарисовались, а у Тики полное взаимонепонимание с Мугеном. Не думаю, что Комуи нас долго будет еще в Ордене держать. Сам же знаешь, что при появлении миссии тебя же первым и пошлют. Ладно, если в паре со мной его отправят, — кивок в сторону Тики, — а если одного? Или с Лави или Линали? А у тебя характер, не смотри на меня так! Характер у тебя, ну ты сам в курсе какой. И ты тоже спалишься, если не научишься эмоции свои сдерживать и вести себя хоть мало-мальски похоже на Тики. В общем, работать вам двоим друг над другом, хотите вы того или нет. Даю вам полчаса на выяснение отношений. Скажем так, это будет первым уроком. А я пока отдохну, Господи, нянчусь с вами, как с детьми малыми.

На этих словах Аллен быстро скользнул в раскрывшийся портал, оставив на площади невероятно злых Канду и Тики, освободив первого от пут Клоуна.

Расположившись на диванчике в комнате, Аллен наблюдал на большом экране, как эти двое начали активно его поносить, не стесняясь в выражениях. Чтоб не слушать разъяренные вопли, мальчик отключил звук, любуясь тем, как эта парочка мило смотрится вместе. Без звука картинка выглядела гораздо приятнее.

— А говорили, что не сработаются. Как же, вон как спелись, — обратился Аллен к Тимкампи, на что Тим ответил своей зубастой улыбкой.

Так как Аллен отключил звук, он не уловил, когда Тики и Канда перешли от обсуждения «убогого мелкого выскочки» к банальной драке. Оружия не было у обоих, сильно друг другу навредить они не могли. По крайней мере, так думал Аллен. По этой причине он решил не вмешиваться и дать им возможность выплеснуть негатив. Громко заурчавший живот напомнил Аллену, что обед благополучно был пропущен. Нахмурившись, Уолкер принялся искать хоть что-то съедобное по карманам и в комнате. Периодически отрываясь от поисков, он посматривал за дракой на большой экран. Заметив, что они между ударами еще о чем-то говорят, Аллен снова включил звук.

— Как ты вообще посмел до него дотронуться?!

— Да ты ревнуешь!

— Да ни черта подобного!

Аллен не сразу понял, что разговаривают они именно о нем.  
— Мда… Тим, идея провалилась. Еще чуть-чуть, и они друг друга убьют. Пошли, разнимем их что ли… — Аллен, разглядывая на экране избитые лица Тики и Канды, усмехнулся, игнорируя услышанные слова.

Выйдя к месту разборок, Аллен чертыхнулся, когда едва не попал под летящий обломок. 

— Вас одних оставлять нельзя! Детский сад! Хотя, если вы все-таки друг друга убьете, мне же мороки меньше, — он поежился, получив в ответ два злобных взгляда. — Ладно-ладно! Может, вы прекратите драться хотя бы на время? Я лично есть хочу.

Аллен, оглядев противников, блистающих синяками и одеждой, которую они в пылу драки рвали друг на друге, подумал: «Мда… Неплохо они друг друга разукрасили…»

Тики тут же отцепился от Канды и подошел к Аллену.

— И куда вы направились? – тормознул их ледяным голосом Канда, который пристроился возле обломка стены дома, не так давно разнесенного на пару с Тики. 

— Ну, раз малыш управляет ковчегом… — ответил Микк, накрутив на палец прядь волос, — Предлагаю один паб в Ирландии, помнится, мне там было очень хорошо… Ты с нами или как?

Разместившись за столом в углу, Тики и Канда хмуро пялились в стол, а Аллен же решил заняться едой и подозвал официанта, заказывая много вкусного не только для себя, но и для товарищей по несчастью.

Спустя некоторое время тот подошел с заказом и выложил его на стол, с любопытством поглядывая на побитых Тики и Канду, пока расставлял тарелки. Впрочем, увидев, что его присутствия требуют в другом месте, официант слегка поклонился и быстро отошел.

За столом царило молчание. Как ни странно, первым подал голос Канда.

— Мне не хочется три месяца жить у Ноев.

— У тебя есть варианты, как устранить эту проблему? — отпивая пиво из кружки, спросил Микк.

— Не трави мое тело алкоголем!

— Ой, скажи еще – сигаретами не трави… — и, достав пачку, с наслаждением затянулся, намерено раздражая Канду. — Сам тоже хорош — лакал виски за милую душу…

— Ной, повредишь тело — убью, — парировал Канда, взяв сигареты Микка. Свою пачку он выронил во время драки в ковчеге, и в той же драке они были раздавлены.

Тики хотел было ответить, но, наткнувшись на мрачный взгляд Аллена, прикусил язык.

— Вернемся к вопросу о ваших тренировках, — натянуто улыбаясь, начал Аллен. Ни Тики, ни Канда не поняли, когда он успел включить свой темный модус. — Будете учиться работать вместе, — почесал он голову. — Просто Слуги Господни и Черепа вас точно не устроят — разберут на составляющие без разговоров. 

— Малыш, знаешь, я тут так подумал, нам надо с Кандой выйти ненадолго. Ты тут пока покушай, а мы немного поговорим. 

— Только ничего не сломайте, а то и Ватикан, и разъяренный Граф вам обоим раем покажутся в сравнении с тем, что я с вами сделаю, — флегматично заметил Уолкер.

Зыркнув на Канду, Тики выпихнул его из-за стола, и они оба вышли из таверны, свернув в проулок, чтобы их не видели. Канда не выдержал первым. Он прижал Микка к стене и прошипел:

\- Ной, какого черта ты решил сделать из меня посмешище всего ЧО?

\- Я не знал, что так выйдет, отпусти ты меня, - взмолился Микк, пытаясь разжать стальную хватку на своей шее. - Кто ж знал, что Линали увидит то, чего нет. Между мной и малышом ничего, абсолютно ничего нет. 

Канда коротко ударил его в бок.

— Ой, больно же, – сморщился Тики, потерев ушибленное место. — Свое ж тело, между прочим, калечишь.  
— Поцелуй перед Линком — это ничего? Хватит развращать мелкого!

— Кто тут кого совращает, радость моя, — съязвил Тики. — Он сам кого хочешь совратит. Этот весь его невинный вид, его учтивое поведение. Он сам дьявол во плоти, и не говори мне, что ты не велся на подобное. Кстати, ты мою комнату разнес, катану Шерила сломал, масла пролил, несколько бутылок лучшего виски вылакал. И нечего тут из себя святую невинность строить.

Канда воспользовавшись тем, что выше, прижал Тики за шею к стене одной рукой, злобно сверкнул глазами.

— Ты, идиот, — оперевшись другой рукой на стену возле некогда своего лица, он склонился к Тики. — Если еще раз…  
— Что? Поцелую? Обниму? — с вызовом спросил Микк, ухмыляясь и не избегая его взгляда. 

Канде до жути хотелось стереть эту ухмылку на… своем лице. Склонившись к нему так низко, что еще чуть-чуть – и их лбы соприкоснутся, Юу собрался ответить в таком же насмешливом тоне, но…

— Ой, простите, — прервал их знакомый голос. Аллену, очевидно, надоело кушать в одиночестве, и он отправился их искать. — Кажется, я вам помешал. Продолжайте, я ничего не видел.

И тут Тики разобрало на смех.

— Милый, кажется, нас спалили…

— Какой нахрен я тебе милый? Какой еще такой спалили?! — ощетинился тут же Канда. — Шпендель, ты что здесь забыл?

— Меня Аллен зовут, ДураКанда! — обиделся Уолкер, отворачиваясь.

Когда он увидел, как Тики склонился над Кандой, точнее Канда над Тики, что-то взыграло в нем, и очень хотелось прервать эту сцену, что он собственно и сделал.

— Кстати, я не думал что ты такой…— краснея и избегая взгляда глаза в глаза, пробормотал Аллен.

— Какой еще такой? — нахмурившись, спросил Канда.

— Ну… такой… как Тики? Ну… этот… — запинаясь, выдавил из себя Аллен.

— Ты рехнулся?! Я тебе не извращенец, как твой Ной! — окончательно разозлился Канда. Тики тихо сползал по стенке от истеричного смеха, а Уолкер, разобидевшись, решил вернуться к ужину.

— Канда, ты теперь понял, про что я тебе говорил? Вот и с Линали получилось так же, — сквозь смех произнес Тики.

— Ну, как я вижу, вы плодотворно пообщались, синяков новых не видно, — ядовито заметил Уолкер, спустя несколько минут, когда Тики с Кандой вернулись к столу. — Я надеюсь, на следующей встрече вы не будете дубасить друг друга, а будете реально тренироваться. На этом можно сегодня закончить и возвращаться по домам. 

***

«Мда, — подумал Тики, — день сегодня был чересчур насыщенный… Разборки с Кандой, разбор полетов от Малыша, плюс эта глупая ситуация в переулке. Аллен понял все по-своему, и переубедить его в обратном так и не получилось. Еще и тренировки с Кандой терпеть надо»

Тики посмотрел на лотос: вчера, во время переезда, он тщательно отмыл стекло, но за вечер часы снова превратились в ежа-мутанта из-за натыканных сверху окурков. 

— Мда, если бы не особенности этого тела, легкие бы точно отвалились, — мрачно отметил Тики.

Отбросив пустую пачку от сигарет на стол, Тики потянулся, разминая затекшие мышцы, и решил пойти в душ. Горячая вода должна была помочь расслабиться и отвлечься от боли в синяках, которые он сегодня получил. Понятно, что от большинства синяков к утру ничего не останется, но все же…

Когда Тики вернулся в комнату, Аллен уже сидел на кровати. Гордо восседая посередине, он читал какую то книжку и ел яблоко. Сделав шаг в его сторону, Тики поймал на себе гневный взгляд Уолкера и замер.

— Спать будешь там, — Аллен перевел взгляд в угол комнаты.

Тики обернулся. В углу на полу была расстелена простынь, на которой лежало одеяло и подушка.  
— Но… — хотел было возразить Ной, но, снова взглянув в глаза Аллена, молча сел в угол.  
«Дожил… как собака… Ох, если Шерил узнает…» — мрачно подумал про себя Микк.

Аллен погасил свечи и долго ворочался, укладываясь на кровати удобнее.

Тики же на ощупь в темноте нашел новую пачку сигарет и, вернувшись в свой угол, закурил. Впрочем, вспоминая пожелание Аллена, тут же затушил сигарету.

Часа через два совесть окончательно загрызла Уолкера. Посмотрев в сторону, где сидел Тики и, убедившись, что тот еще не спит, мальчик приподнялся на локте.

— Ладно, можешь ложиться рядом. Но предупреждаю…я не знаю, что с тобой сделаю, если еще раз пристанешь… — серьезно сказал Аллен.

По правде говоря, он действительно не знал, что делать, так как при любом раскладе страдал еще и Канда, чье тело было заложником обстоятельств.

Тики быстро, пока Аллен не успел передумать, схватил одеяло и подушку и запрыгнул на кровать, устраиваясь у стены, спиной к Аллену.

Поползновений со стороны Ноя не было, и ближе к утру Аллен уснул. Тики же находился в состоянии полудремы, то проваливаясь в сон, то вновь просыпаясь. В очередной раз, провалившись в объятия Морфея, Тики ощутил, как к нему прижалось что-то теплое. Моментально проснувшись и широко распахнув глаза, Тики попытался аккуратно повернуться. Аллен во сне прижался к нему, обнимая руками и забросив на Тики ногу.

— Это не я, он сам, ты свидетель, — одними губами произнес Тики, глядя на Тимкампи, который сидел на столе.

***

Канда же в это время, расположившись на подоконнике в особняке Камелотов, медленно затягиваясь, курил, думая о тех условиях, которые поставил Уолкер. Он понимал, что тот, в общем-то, прав по многим позициям, но это же Шпендель, а его из принципа слушать не хотелось. Но жить все равно хотелось, а значит… Тяжело вздохнув, Канда написал короткую записку Тики. 

_«Ной, в следующий раз возьми Муген»._

_«Угу, а ты с собой бутылку виски возьми»._

_«Ты рехнулся?! Пить на тренировке? Перебьешься»._

_«Возьми виски. Покажу одну штуку с Тизами. Сам не пытайся импровизировать: не хочу, чтоб мое тело было сожрано ими»._

_«Только не говори мне, что эти чертовы бабочки еще и пьют?!»_

_«Хорошо. Не скажу. А виски все-таки возьми. Спишемся позже, а то малыша разбудим»._


	6. Chapter 6

Аллен совсем не хотел просыпаться. Было так тепло, уютно и комфортно. Мальчик зевнул и потерся лбом обо что-то упругое и теплое. Приоткрыв глаза и медленно подняв голову, Аллен встретился взглядом с Тики, который его, насмешливо и без намека на сонливость, рассматривал.

— Давно проснулся? — хрипловато спросил Аллен, отмечая непривычную близость к Канде, то есть к Тики, размышляя над тем, как бы так незаметно отцепиться от него и выскользнуть из кровати. Нервно сглотнув, он попытался отодвинуться от Микка, которого к своему глубочайшему разочарованию, видимо, во сне обнял, уткнувшись лицом Тики в грудь. И ведь теперь не поорешь на тему растления несовершеннолетних и всяких маньяков в Ордене. Как ни крути, а выходило, что именно Аллен к Ною и полез. Уолкер все еще надеялся, что Тики не станет заострять внимание на этом нелепом происшествии и отпустит его с миром. Но не тут-то было.

— Вот сейчас как вскочу, как заору, что меня домогаются и совращают… — слащаво растягивая слова, иронично промурлыкал Тики.

— Тебя никто не совращает, с чего ты вообще… — в лучах яркого утреннего солнца не было ни малейшего шанса скрыть краснеющие щеки. Аллен, недовольный собою, закусил губу.

— Ну, судя по тому, что мачта твоего корабля сейчас упирается мне в ногу… — Тики красноречиво скосил глаза вниз, под одеяло.

— Извращенец! – окончательно покрасневший Аллен вылетел из кровати и пулей выбежал из комнаты, даже не потрудившись закрыть дверь.

— Круто! Меня облапали, истыкали членом, и я же извращенец… — наигранно-обиженно проговорил Тики, откидываясь на подушки.

Сгорая от стыда, Аллен влетел в душевую, благодаря Бога за то, что там никого не было. 

«Какой позор», — пронеслось в мыслях. Варианта развития событий хуже он себе даже представить не мог. Мало того, что во сне обнял, так еще и «это». Аллен со вздохом посмотрел на взбунтовавшуюся часть тела, которая сдавать позиции явно не собиралась, весьма недвусмысленно оттопыривая пижамные штаны.

«Утренняя проблема» была одной из решающих причин, по которой Уолкер был против сожительства с Тики. Переходный возраст и всплеск гормонов не обошел стороной Аллена, являя во снах такие образы и действа, что любой извращенец позавидовал бы. Вполне логично, что утром пред ним вставала проблема, именно что вставала, приподнимая одеяло. Аллен злился, но ничего с физиологией поделать не мог. А тут еще этот идиот Тики, в теле Канды…Тело Канды…такое совершенное, теплое…и пахнет от него приятно… Аллен мотнул головой, отгоняя наваждение. 

От подобных мыслей в штанах что-то шевельнулось, напоминая о себе, и, тяжко вздохнув, Аллен приспустил пижаму, рассчитывая поскорее снять напряжение, принять душ и вернуться в комнату. 

— Малыш, не переживай, это же вполне естественная реакция организма! Я ничуть не оскорблен, отчасти мне даже приятно, так что не стоит смущаться так сильно. Если хочешь, я знаю способ, как помочь тебе с твоей проблемой! — Тики начал свой монолог еще до того, как полностью открыл дверь душевой и вошел внутрь.

«Идиот!!! А если его кто-нибудь слышал?! Позо-о-ор!!!» — Аллен замер, широко распахнув глаза от ужаса.

— О, вижу, ты и сам неплохо справляешься, — с иронией заметил Тики, и, окинув мечтательным взором заманчивую картину, развернулся и вышел, похлопывая себя по карманам в поисках сигарет.

Аллен пришел в себя и осознал случившееся. Он, Аллен Уолкер, посреди душевой, с приспущенными штанами и членом в руке. Жалобно заскулив, он сполз по стене на пол, не зная, то ли смеяться, то ли плакать.

По возвращению в комнату, Аллен был готов к подколкам и издевкам со стороны Тики. Но тот как-то странно молчал, стараясь не смотреть на него, практически избегал. Так, не сказав и слова, Тики вышел из комнаты, оставив Уолкера одного, наедине со своими мыслями.

Немного постояв с другой стороны двери, Микк сжал кулаки и отошел на несколько шагов. Затем, сделав глубокий вдох-выдох и размяв плечи, отошел еще немного дальше. Тики был на грани, понимая, что еще немного, и он сорвется. Картина, увиденная в душевой, прочно застряла в голове, и попытки отвлечься от нее с треском проваливались. Постояв так еще какое-то время, он с усилием взял себя в руки, решив, что прогулка по зданию, куда глаза глядят, лишь бы подальше от Аллена, должна помочь.

Спустившись в столовую, Аллен отметил, что Тики нет. С одной стороны, он почувствовал облегчение, так как знал, что снова покраснеет, если встретится с Тики взглядом. Инцидент в душевой никак не давал покоя, и это сильно смущало. С другой стороны, Аллен чувствовал свою вину: хоть Тики и так никогда не ел в столовой, а лишь делал вид, сам факт его отсутствия огорчал. Аллен не знал, что и думать: у него появилось ощущение, что он Тики противен, и тому неприятно находиться рядом, поэтому Микк его просто избегает. Другого объяснения странному поведению Тики Аллен подобрать не смог.

Съев на завтрак раза в три меньше своей обычной нормы, Уолкер направился в комнату. Тики сидел на подоконнике возле лестницы и, задумчиво глядя куда-то вдаль, курил.

— Сегодня в два? Тренировка? — оглянувшись вокруг и убедившись, что рядом никого нет, уточнил Аллен.

— Да, хорошо, — не глядя в его сторону, ответил Тики.

Аллен неловко улыбнулся и слишком быстро рванул в комнату. Написав записку Канде, что в два часа он откроет портал в его комнате, Аллен лег на кровать.

— Дурацкое начало дурацкого дня, — тихо проговорил он, глядя в потолок.

 

Тики вернулся в комнату как раз к назначенному времени. Аллен лишь кивнул, и, проиграв мысленно мотив, открыл дверь в Ковчег. Выйдя на площадь, он открыл портал для Канды, но тот не спешил с появлением.

Тики бродил чуть в сторонке и пинал камушки, засунув руки в карманы.

— Тебе противно? — Задал давно мучающий его вопрос Аллен.

— М-м-м? — Вопросительно уставился на него Микк.

— Ну, после того, что ты увидел, — Аллен потер рукой лоб, — тебе противно со мной находиться? — неуверенно закончил он.

— Дурак?

Аллен непонимающе выгнул бровь.

— Ты настолько наивный или действительно дурак? – Тики закатил глаза, увидев растерянно-смущенное выражение лица Аллена. - Мне не противно, не было и не будет. 

— А что тогда? — невинно хлопая глазами, спросил Аллен.

У Тики задергался левый глаз. «Малыш садист, он или издевается…или всерьез нарывается на неприятности».

— Хочешь, изнасилую?

— Эм, нет, спасибо, — скороговоркой, краснея, выпалил Аллен.

— Дальнейшие пояснения все еще актуальны? — ухмыльнувшись, уточнил Тики.

Аллен активно замотал головой.

— Оппачки, — из портала вывалился Канда, — а-а-а, вот и я!

— Ты пьян, — констатировал факт Тики.

— Нет, — отмахнулся Канда.

— Ты пьян, — повторил Микк.

— Ну-у-у, если только чуть-чуть, — Канда руками изобразил это самое «чуть-чуть». Выходило много.

— Повод?

— Шерил.

— Эм.

— Бесит, — отрезал Канда, и, пошатываясь, направился к Аллену.

— Ха-ха, здравствуй, Канда, — растерянно пробормотал Уолкер, глядя на надвигающегося Юу.

— Ку-ку, Шпендель, — оскалился Юу. — Нам нужно пространство, понимаешь? 

Канда сделал движение руками, будто он плывет по воздуху. 

— Много, для тренировки. Давай, колдуй.

— Какая тренировка? — взмолился Тики. - Ты ж еле на ногах стоишь!

— Муген принес? — не в тему уточнил Канда.

— Вот, — протянул Тики катану.

В одно мгновение Канда оказался рядом с Микком, выхватил у того из рук Муген и извлек его из ножен.

— Что-то не устраивает? — усмехнулся Канда, острие Мугена едва коснулось шеи Тики, оставляя тонкую красную полосу пореза. 

— Давайте уже приступим…к тренировке, — примиряющим тоном вклинился в разговор Аллен.

Он открыл ближайшую дверь и поманил Канду и Тики за собой.

— Сойдет? — усмехнувшись, спросил Аллен. Первый шок от пьяного Канды прошел, и теперь Аллена ситуация начинала забавлять.

— М-м-м, — Канда придирчиво огляделся на площади. — Да, вполне, — кивнул он.

— Канда? — снова привлек к себе внимание Аллен. — Может, вы потренируетесь вот с этим? — Уолкер протянул два боккена, забирая из рук Канды Муген от греха подальше.

Тики и Канда заняли свои позиции напротив друг друга. Аллен же расположился чуть поодаль, на камне, прижимая к себе тазик с жареной картошкой. При любом раскладе выходило, что времени на тренировку уйдет много, поэтому Аллен запасся большим количеством еды.

— Нет, ну я так не могу, — крикнул Тики в сторону Аллена. — Не могу я драться с пьяным человеком. Это же банальное избиение. Все равно, что ребенка или собачку…

Не успел он закончить предложение, как Канда оказался у него за спиной и больно ткнул боккеном между лопаток.

— С каких это пор тебя волнует состояние здоровья детей и животных? Ной, ты же вселенское зло, чудовище, спокойно убивающее всех. Откуда жалость и сострадание? — обрушивая на голову Тики удар за ударом, монотонным голосом говорил Канда. Тики с трудом, но отбивался от боккена, уворачиваясь от него, хотя лежа на земле это было делать затруднительно, пару раз по бокам и ногам он все же получил.

— Черт, Канда, больно же!

Понимая, что Юу еще чуть-чуть и вполне забьет Микка, Аллен быстро активировал Коронованного Клоуна и его лентами связал Канду, сам же не сдвинулся при этом с места. 

— Ты себе же сотрясение так сделаешь, — флегматично заметил он. 

Тики отполз в сторону, признавая свое позорное поражение и потирая шишки на голове. От многочисленных ударов хвост растрепался, и теперь непослушные волосы мешались и лезли в глаза.

— Итак, посмотрим, чему тебя Мелочь научил, - съязвил Канда, смотря на Тики, на приводящего себя в порядок после поражения.

— Я Аллен!

— Заткнись, Шпендель.

— Итак, лохматушка против пьяницы! Раунд первый! — Задорно объявил Аллен, отправляя очередную картофелину себе в рот.

— Это кто тут лохматушка?! — в один голос проорали Тики и Канда, несясь друг на друга.

— Вот это единение душ, — прокомментировал Уолкер, — главное, что про пьянь вопросов не возникает.

Тики рассмеялся, отчего пропустил удар и снова схлопотал боккеном по голове.

— Слушай, мелочь, я тебе по-хорошему говорю — вымри, — огрызнулся Канда.

— А что я?– Как ни в чем не бывало, развел руками Аллен. — В первом раунде победу одержал алкаш. 

— Продолжаем, — отряхнувшись, сказал Тики.

Тики и Канда снова заняли позиции друг напротив друга.

— Канда-а-а, - противно-занудным голосом протянул Аллен, — ты ноги так широко расставляешь, чтобы равновесие удержать, или тебе трусы натирают?

Тики мерзко захихикал, а Канда рванул в сторону Уолкера.

— Всё, Шпендель, ты — труп, — рявкнул Канда, замахиваясь боккеном.

Аллен увернулся от прямого попадания, но он умудрился ногой выбить драгоценный таз с картошкой.

— Канда, я тебя убью, — с маниакальной улыбкой на лице ангельским голоском протянул Уолкер, активируя Клоуна.

— Кхем-кхем, — ядовито встрял Тики, — время идет, а результатов пока ноль.

Аллен надулся, сложив руки на груди, и снова сел на свое место, а Канда, слегка покачиваясь, подошел к Тики.

Прошел час, в течение которого Канда и Тики вновь и вновь нападали друг на друга. Юу отметил, что, видимо благодаря тренировке со Стручком, Ной был хоть на что-то способен, однако до тренировки с Мугеном было еще далеко. Аллен продолжал комментировать увиденное, не обращая внимания на гневные тирады Канды и обещания убить, расчленить и закопать. Тики продолжал мерзко хихикать над «идиотскими», по мнению Канды, шутками Уолкера, иногда отпуская ядовитые колкости, допускать из-за этого нелепые ошибки и проигрывать бой. Каждый раз Юу, не жалея сил, лупил незадачливого Ноя и материл Уолкера, на что последний отмалчивался, очаровательно улыбаясь. Канда продолжал злиться, постепенно доходя до кипения.

— Прекрати тупо лыбиться! Давай, сконцентрируйся и повтори еще раз, — больше всего Канду раздражало свое собственное лицо, весело смеющееся напротив, сидящий неподалеку и комментирующий занудным голосом Шпендель, да и вообще, тренировка, похоже, проваливалась ко всем чертям, так как Ной уже был избит до полусмерти, но, тем не менее, продолжал язвить. 

Провозившись еще полчаса, но так и не достигнув особых успехов в фехтовании, Канда психанул и сунул в руки Тики Муген, надеясь, что теперь тот станет серьезнее. 

Однако тупое бобовое продолжало развлекать Ноя своими высказываниями, а Микк, похоже, забавлялся ситуацией. Муген весело поблескивал в лучах искусственного солнца и угрожающим вообще не выглядел. 

Канда устало выдохнул. Мало того, что эти два имбецила портили ему настроение одним своим присутствием, так еще алкоголь начал выветриваться из организма, уступая место вполне логичному похмелью. Юу потер виски. 

— Еще раз, соберись уже, — скомандовал Канда.

Тики сделал глубокий вдох, собирая всю силу воли в кулак. Придать лицу серьезное выражение было задачей непростой, учитывая то, что ситуация порядком смешила. Но рядом стоял Юу, нетерпеливо сжимая боккен в руке, готовый в любой момент отлупить за ошибку.  
Медленно выдохнув, Тики выставил вперед руку, сжимающую рукоять Мугена. 

\- Хах, Тики, у тебя такая рожа. Я уж думал, что такое глубоко задумчивое выражение лица может быть только у человека, страдающего запором, - не удержался от очередного комментария Аллен, за что сразу же получил одновременно два удара по макушке – от Тики и Канды. 

— Больно же, БаКанда!

— Все, свалил отсюда, мелочь, — грозно прорычал Канда.

— Да-да, ты мешаешь, — подтвердил Микк, ухмыльнувшись. 

— Угу, меня с моего же Ковчега и выгоняют, — попытался отшутиться Аллен.

— ВОН ОТСЮДА!!! — взорвался Канда, швыряя в Аллена первый попавшийся булыжник.

Уолкер быстро сообразил, что ситуация накаляется, что еще чуть-чуть — и его имя запишут в истории, как самую нелепую смерть от руки товарища. Прикинув, что к чему, Аллен быстро открыл дверь в комнату музыканта и, помахав Тики ручкой, скрылся из вида. Устроившись на удобном диване, Аллен продолжил свое наблюдение через экран. Комментировать происходящее он не перестал, вводя Канду, да и Тики тоже, в состояние бешенства, которое они не могли спустить на одного незадачливого экзорциста. Голос Уолкера было слышно по всему ковчегу, однако теперь он находился вне досягаемости, и больно пнуть его уже было невозможно. 

Через некоторое время Аллен затих. Насмотревшись на тренировку, незаметно для самого себя он заснул, удобно устроившись на диване.

С отсутствием внешнего раздражителя, тренировка продолжилась в спокойном ритме: показ стоек, отработка, короткий спарринг. 

После часа упражнений Тики решил сделать перерыв.

— Канда, будешь? — протянул он сигарету. — Кстати, может, мы уже попробуем позвать и приручить тизов? 

— Чтоб они меня опять покусали? — закурил Юу.

— А ты виски принес?

— Там лежит, — Канда указал на мешок, лежащий возле камня, на котором ранее сидел Аллен.

— Доставай, сейчас покажу тебе один фокус, который гарантированно сработает, и они тебя примут как хозяина.

Достав бутылку из мешка, Тики взял руку Канды и налил в его ладонь немного спиртного. 

— Вызывай тизов.

Тизы на этот раз вылетели из спины, небольшой рой тут же метнулся к руке, облепив по самый локоть. Канда даже не пошевельнулся, потрясенно наблюдая за ними. 

— А теперь погладь по крылышкам,- раздался рядом голос Тики. — И они будут твои…

Как зачарованный, Юу погладил одну из бабочек, потом другую, и незаметно все они, напившись, пьяно начали кружить вокруг Канды.

— И это все? — Канда не верил в легкость приручения. 

— Ага. Напоил, и они ручные. Теперь твоя очередь учить меня управлять этой штукой, — ответил Тики, кивая на Муген. 

— Ну давай, пробуй активировать, как я объяснял.

Микк исполнил все в точности, как говорил Канда, но попытка не увенчалась успехом: Муген только сверкнул острием, словно насмехаясь. Вторая и третья попытки также оказались провальными. 

— Я так больше не могу, — выдал Тики. 

— А это куда? — потрясая бутылкой, спросил Канда, не обращая внимание на расстроенного Тики.

— Дай сюда, — Тики взял бутылку и тут же приложился к горлу.

— Все не высоси, мне оставь. Хотя там еще несколько в мешке лежит. Ты же не уточнял, сколько нужно.

Они пили по очереди, курили и разговаривали. Вокруг порхали пьяные Тизы. У Канды и Тики нашлось не так много тем для разговоров, но поделиться забавными моментами последних дней они смогли. 

Когда заспанный Аллен шагнул через портал, оба уже набрались до приличной кондиции. На площади стоял устойчивый смрадный запах перегара. Тики и Канда о чем- то активно спорили заплетающимися языками.

— Вот сейчас встану и проведу активацию! — с трудом выговорил Тики, пытаясь оторваться от земли. Преодолеть силу притяжения удалось лишь с шестой попытки, и то – опираясь о боккен и будучи подталкиваемым Кандой.

— А вот проведи! — подначивал Юу, пьяно ухмыляясь и снова прикладываясь к бутылке.

Как отметил ошарашенный Аллен, рядом с Тики и Кандой валялось четыре бутылки, пустые.

— И проведу! — топнул ногой Тики. — Муген, Активация! 

Муген засиял мягким сине-зеленым светом. 

— Э-э-э, — протянул Аллен.

— Ой, скажи, что еще жуков вызовешь, — скептически заметил Канда, смотря на пошатывающегося и улыбающегося во все тридцать два зуба Тики.

— А вот сейчас как вызову, - попытался принять ровное положение тела Микк. — Ты не веришь мне? — состроил обиженную гримасу Тики. 

— Неа, — мотнул головой Канда.

— Сейчас докажу! Первая иллюзия — Адские Жуки.

Адские жуки вылетели и, не видя цели, которую нужно уничтожить, остановились. В этот момент до сих пор пьяные, лениво порхающие бабочки заинтересовались новым участником событий. Рой черно-фиолетовых тиз устремился к жукам. Те, в свою очередь, сбились в кучу и ожидали нападения. Однако, медленно кружа, бабочки не спеша подлетели к жукам и начали осторожно ощупывать их усиками. Жуки, не зная как реагировать на такое поведение врага, немного разошлись из строя, позволив изящным насекомым продолжить изучение. 

Тики, Канда и Аллен с изумлением наблюдали за происходящим. Спустя несколько минут, ситуация в небе начала активно меняться. Тизы недвусмысленно начали пристраиваться к жукам.

— Так, я не понял, — первым отмер Канда, — это как…

— …это называется спаривание, — перебил его Аллен.

— Какое, к черту, спаривание, — ухватившись за боккен, начал злится Юу.

— Любовь, — высокопарно произнес Тики.

— Обалдел?! – прорычал Канда. — Это что еще за любовь, мать вашу?!

— Ну… Весна… — меланхолично глядя на пресловутый танец жуков и тизов, протянул Тики.

— Вообще-то, сейчас середина лета, — поправил Аллен, заворожено глядя на действо над ними.

— Главное — чтобы в душе весна была, — загадочно ответил Тики.

— Эй, вы что, совсем офигели?! м продолжал орать Канда. — Убери своих убогих тварей!

— Интересно, а как их дети будут выглядеть? — игнорируя Канду, поинтересовался Аллен.

— Носатые, крылатые, и есть они будут мясо, — так же спокойно предположил Тики.

— Какие, к дьяволу, дети?! Вы два идиота, Ной, быстро усмирил своих блядей!

— Бляди, судя по всему, именно твои, а мои – самцы! — гордо ответил Тики.

— Убью, обоих нахрен убью, — прорычал Канда.

Достав из кармана пачку сигарет, Тики предложил ее Канде. 

— Какие хозяева, такие и животные, — выдал Канда, не осознавая в полной мере смысла сказанного. 

— То есть, ты сейчас в открытую заявляешь, что предпочитаешь быть пассивом? — с любопытством посмотрев на Канду, поинтересовался Тики.

— Заткнись, придурок, нет. Это к тому, что ты извращенец!

— Угу, я не отрицаю, только вылетели они сейчас по твоей команде, — не унимался Тики, отпивая глоток виски.

— Вот именно! По моей команде. Значит, я актив, — гордо заявил Канда.

— Вы, два алкаша, заканчивайте представление, по домам пора, — поморщился Аллен от исходящего от парочки запаха и помахал перед носом, думая о том, как бы не пропустить еще и ужин.

Вдребезги пьяный Тики лишь меланхолично ему улыбнулся.

— Так, Канда, на выход, — указал на дверь Уолкер. — Проспись да ванну прими, а то пахнешь… — скривился он. 

— Никуда я не пойду! — с трудом встав с земли, ответил Канда, гордо задрав нос.

— Пойдешь, — пихнул его Уолкер в проем. — Ну вот, с этим разобрались… Остался еще один,— пробурчал Аллен.

Тики продолжал таращиться на жуков и тизов с нелепым умилением и, пока Аллен его не пнул в бок, даже не пошевелился.

— Прием, Тики! Нам пора в Орден.

Микк смотрел Аллену в глаза и тонул в них. Ему никуда не хотелось идти, хотелось здесь застрять надолго и больше ничего не делать. Хотелось обнять малыша, прижаться к нему и не выпускать из объятий. Тики было так хорошо от виски, что сил на какие-либо активные действия почти не осталось, кроме того, чтобы нетвердой походкой кое-как дойти до Аллена и повиснуть у него на плече.

— Боже, за что ты меня так не любишь? — риторически вопрошал Аллен, таща на себе отнюдь не легкую тушку. 

Транспортировав их обоих в Орден, Аллен подумал, что душ им сейчас не повредит. Особенно Тики.

Таща на себе полубесчувственное тело к душевым, Аллен злился и очень хотел, чтобы и у Тики, и у Канды, завтра было жуткое похмелье. Но, зная возможности их организмов, Уолкер на это не особо надеялся.

— Тики, твою ж! — похлопал Аллен по щекам Микка. — Очнись! Пока ты благоухаешь помойкой, я тебя в комнату не пущу!

Тики, подпирающий стенку душевых, где его сгрузил Аллен, лишь промычал что-то в ответ.

«Мда, — подумал Аллен. — Тяжелый случай».

Не особо заботясь о состоянии тела после падения, Аллен закинул несопротивляющегося Тики в кабинку душа и выкрутил холодную воду.  
Тики от ледяной воды проснулся моментально.  
— Малыш! Ты с ума сошел! — такое обращение ему не понравилось категорически.  
— Извиняться не стану и мыть тоже. Так что в темпе, — ехидно ухмыльнулся Аллен.

Насмотревшись на то, как Тики заплетающимися руками пытается смыть грязь с длинных волос, при этом проклиная всё подряд: обитателей Черного Ордена, Канду, Чистую Силу, что обменяла их телами, Графа, отвратительную еду. Аллен все же решил сжалиться над ним и помог закончить водные процедуры. 

После этого Тики смог вполне самостоятельно дойти до комнаты, где сразу занял почти половину кровати, словно мстя за прошлую ночь, и моментально заснул.

Аллен, посмотрев на это, устроился у него под боком, завернувшись в одеяло.

Тики проснулся примерно спустя три часа от ощущения тепла. Кто-то прижался к его спине. «Аллен. Черт бы все побрал. Я ж не железный. Я ж возьму и изнасилую», — обреченно вздохнул Тики.

Ему было приятно, что Аллен лежит под боком, обнимая его, но... Это нервировало. Близость — это хорошо, но последствия — непредсказуемые.

Его нервные мысли были прерваны ногой Аллена. Тот еще плотнее прижался к нему, пропихнув коленку между ногами Тики. Судорожно сглотнув, Микк думал, что ему делать дальше. Решение пришло внезапно.

Аккуратно дотянувшись до столика, Тики взял перо с бумагой и книгу, чтобы на ней писать. Удостоверившись, что Аллен от этих манипуляций не проснулся, Тики принялся писать записку Канде. Сегодня он с ним смог найти общий язык, что вполне позволяло, как он думал, обратиться за советом. Засунув клочок бумаги Тимкампи, Тики проводил взглядом золотого голема, выскользнувшего на улицу через открытую форточку.

_«Эй, Канда, поговори со мной»_

_«Ной? Ты офигел? Ты видел сколько времени? Я сплю давно»,_ — написал ему ответ Канда, разбуженный големом. Он из портала вывалился прямо в центр кровати и, помянув недобрым словом заботливость Уолкера, провалился в крепкий сон и спал до тех пор, пока кое-кому не приспичило пообщаться.

_«Хватит ныть, просто поговори со мной»_

_«Что-то случилось? Выкладывай, только давай сразу к делу»._

_«Еще не случилось, но может случиться»._

_«Ты заебал уже. Что, трудно сразу сказать, в чем дело?»_

_«Состыковка»._

Канда протер глаза, сгоняя остатки сна. Похмельный синдром не позволял адекватно реагировать на фразы в записках.

_«Состоялась?! Ной, ты совсем страх потерял. Я тебе при встрече голову, и не только ее, оторву, понял?»_

_«НЕ состоялась, но уже близко к моменту истины. Поговори со мной»._

_«Тебе не кажется, что, если у вас там «близок момент истины», тебе с мелочью говорить надо, а не со мной?!»._

_«Малыш спит. Поговори со мной»._

_«Вот ты извращенец. Ты не только мелочь, но и тело мое развращаешь! Пришли с Тимом воды — хоть какая-то польза от тебя будет»._

_«Кстати, про твое тело: будь малыш тебе так противен, как ты говоришь, не думаю, что у твоего тела была бы такая бурная реакция на малыша. Чего делать-то?»_

_«Поприседай, блин»._

_«Нет, не пойдет. Для этого нужно вылезать из кровати, а мне этого совсем не хочется. Малыш рядом спит. Нет, не вылезу, без вариантов»._

_«Я иронизировал, тупой Ной. Ты — маньяк! С хрена ли ты там разлегся, если так уж приспичило. Мелочь явно рядом валяется? Ну, раз так, то подрочи, мечтая о том, как Мелкий к тебе прижимается и стонет, комкая простынь и умоляя трахнуть его»._

_«Спасибо. Ты настоящий друг»._

_«Так, я не понял, ты его того что ль?»_

_«Нет, я кончил, пока читал твою записку, спокойной ночи»._

_«Идиот. Убью, чертов Ной. P.S. Где обещанная вода?!»_


	7. Chapter 7

Аллен ковырял вилкой в тарелке без особого энтузиазма. Так дети размазывают манную кашу — скорее видимость, нежели действительно поглощение пищи. В очередной раз тяжко вздохнув, Аллен поднес вилку с нацепленными на нее макаронами ко рту и замер. Несколько секунд спустя, когда макароны начали соскальзывать обратно в тарелку, Уолкер снова вздохнул и продолжил перемешивать уже остывший завтрак.

Сидящий напротив Лави наблюдал за происходящим с чувством, отдаленно напоминающим панику. Аллен не притронулся к еде, точнее – еду он как раз таки трогал, вилкой, но не съел ничего. Это настораживало. Понаблюдав за Алленом, Лави понял, что и у самого него уже кусок в горле застревает. То, с каким видом Аллен ковырялся в своей тарелке, аппетита не прибавляло, а наоборот — вызывало рвотный позыв.

— Что-то случилось? — отодвигая от себя тарелку с недоеденной яичницей, поинтересовался Лави.

— Ага. Всё. И сразу. Спасибо за завтрак, я пошел, — угрюмо ответил Аллен и, вежливо кивнув ему, вышел из столовой.

— Чего это с ним? — спросил Лави у проходящего мимо его стола Канды.

— Приступ меланхолии, — пожав плечами, ответил Тики, улыбаясь, — ему сегодня с утра письмо пришло, от учителя. Ну, я пойду, бывай.

Тики придирчиво осмотрел тележку еды Аллена, к которой тот так и не притронулся, и, выбрав пару булочек, вышел из столовой. Мысленно прикинув, Микк пришел к выводу, что в комнату сейчас идти не стоит, так как Аллен, скорее всего, отправился именно туда. Во-первых, его хандра могла оказаться заразной, а портить себе настроение Тики категорически не хотелось. Во-вторых, были все шансы попасть под горячую руку, но портить себе настроение опять-таки совсем не хотелось. Ну и в-третьих — Тики пятой точкой чувствовал, что малыш хочет побыть один. Улыбнувшись сам себе, он отправился в сторону одного из полюбившихся подоконников, насвистывая мотив дурацкой песенки.

Аллен пребывал в состоянии глубокой апатии. Как верно предположил Тики, из столовой он отправился прямиком в их комнату и прямо в одежде завалился на кровать. Всё, совершенно все было не так, как хотелось. Для начала: вчерашнее непотребное поведение Тики и Канды серьезных последствий не возымело. Тики с самого утра был бодр и весел, и вообще выглядел чересчур счастливым и довольным. О том, что накануне Микк был безбожно пьян, напоминал лишь убийственный запах перегара в комнате. К тому же, проснулся Аллен от шлепков хвоста Тимками по щекам, а едва он продрал глаза, голем выплюнул увесистый конверт. Увидев имя отправителя, Аллен чертыхнулся, мысленно проклиная все поколения Кроссов. Конечно же, в конверте оказались неоплаченные счета, выписанные на имя Аллена. Последняя надежда на то, что сегодня еще кому-то, кроме него, будет хреново, померла, когда прилетел голем с запиской от Канды. Как излагал Юу, после вчерашней попойки он чувствовал себя вполне неплохо. Легкое головокружение и никакого похмельного синдрома. Прочитав записку, Аллен не в первый раз за этот день тяжело вздохнул, погружаясь в пучину отчаяния и беспросветной депрессии и уверяясь, что на нем действительно свет клином сошелся, и Бог его не любит.

Ближе к обеду Канда прислал записку с предложением повторить тренировку для закрепления пройденного материала. У Аллена настроения смотреть клоунаду не было, поэтому, отыскав Тики, он любезно открыл портал ему и Канде в Ковчег, а сам удалился в неизвестном направлении. На логичный вопрос Юу : «Почему Шпендель такой пришибленный?», — Тики ответил кратко, но емко: «Кросс». Понимающе ухмыльнувшись, Юу предложил начать тренировку.

Как выяснилось в течение каких-то двадцати минут — день обещал стать паршивым не только для Аллена, страдающего от необходимости платить по счетам учителя, но и для Канды с Тики. Начав тренировку, Тики быстро осознал, что в трезвом состоянии снова не может управиться с Мугеном. Это злило и раздражало, а настроение быстро скатывалось к отметке «ноль». Канду факт того, что у Микка ничего не выходит, почему-то не удивил. Юу реагировал необычайно спокойно и сдержанно и даже не лупил Ноя за неудавшиеся попытки. Одного взгляда на Тики было достаточно, чтобы понять, что тому и так тошно и противно от осознания собственной никчемности. Сдавшись, Микк отшвырнул Муген, чертыхнулся и начал шарить руками по карманам в поисках сигарет.

Канда же нахмурился, и, задумавшись на несколько мгновений, призвал тизов. Бабочки послушно вылетели из тела Тики и взмыли в небо. На этом их послушание закончилось. На любой приказ Канды тизы реагировали полнейшим игнором, самодовольно кружа в небе.

Микк неудачно пошутил, что они обиделись после вчерашнего: все-таки им не дали закончить начатое дело с жуками. За сарказм Микк огреб первый раз за тренировку, хотя и не так сильно, как мог бы.

Усевшись на камне спина к спине, Тики и Канда нервно курили: Тики — глядя на валяющийся вдалеке Муген, Канда — разглядывая непокорных тизов.  
Чем больше Канда оценивал ситуацию и размышлял над происходящим, тем больше он раздражался. Злость, быстро перерастающая в гнев, закипала в жилах. 

— Вы охренели? — Аллен умел появляться вовремя, — Вы хоть знаете, сколько времени? Я, вообще-то, спать хочу.

Канде было все равно, сколько сейчас времени, какой день недели, год, и вообще, ему было плевать на все. Перед глазами все мутилось от желания кого-нибудь убить, ну или покалечить. Убивать и калечить Ноя, находящегося рядом, было не к месту – все-таки тот находился в родном теле Канды, а вот Шпендель подвернулся весьма удачно. Стручок, вечно раздражающий одним своим присутствием, мелкий гаденыш, ухмыляющийся и светящийся невинностью. Это стало последней каплей: жара, усталость, неудачные попытки активации у Микка. И Уолкер тут кому-то претензии предъявляет?

Медленно поднявшись со своего места, с ничего не выражающим выражением лица, Канда медленно подошел к Аллену на расстояние вытянутой руки. Медленно размял шею и кисти рук и с размаху впечатал кулак тому в скулу.

Не ожидавший такого поворота событий Аллен не успел отреагировать на атаку и завалился на землю, словно тюфяк. Впрочем, боль, пронзившая левую половину лица, подействовала отрезвляюще: сонливость пропала без следа. Канда хотел выплеснуть на Уолкера все раздражение и злость, однако немного просчитался. 

Целый день Аллен пытался держать себя в руках и быть по возможности спокойным, и целый день ему это удавалось, но мальчиком для битья он не собирался становиться. Теперь же, Уолкера просто сорвало с катушек. Канда хочет драку? Он ее получит. Вскочив и увернувшись от следующего удара, Аллен со всей силой ударил Канду под дых, отчего тот зашелся кашлем, падая на колени. 

Тики меланхолично прикурил вторую сигарету, наблюдая за разгорающейся дракой. Микк наивно полагал, что эти двое скоро выплеснут свои эмоции друг на друге и относительно тихо и мирно разойдутся по домам. Затушив четвертую сигарету о камень, Тики понял, что без его вмешательства это не прекратится, пока один из участников не отправится на Суд Божий. Канда и Аллен в изодранной одежде, грязные и перемазанные в крови, катались в пыли, сцепившись в клубок, и наносили друг другу удар за ударом, издавая при этом нечеловеческие звуки.

Тики обреченно вздохнул.

— Все, хорош, завязывайте, — попытался воззвать к разуму Микк, но его никто не слушал.

— Так, а ну-ка успокоились оба, — Тики быстро приблизился к Канде и Аллену, которые в этот момент так некстати вскочили на ноги.

Получив сразу два удара: один в грудь, по ребрам — От Канды и один в лицо — от Аллена, Тики отшатнулся назад. Вытерев кровь из разбитой губы, стекающую с подбородка, Тики снова попытался разнять уже ничего не соображающих и вконец озверевших товарищей.

Еще через полчаса драки «на троих» все участники тихо и мирно сидели на расстоянии метров пяти друг от друга, потирая ушибы и размазывая кровь, и курили. Тики и Канда недоверчиво косились на затягивающегося сигаретой Уолкера. Тот на удивление умело прикурил и даже ни разу не закашлялся.

\- Пошли в жопу. Ненавижу Кросса, - пробурчал Аллен на их немой вопрос.

***

Вернувшись в Черный Орден, Тики помог Аллену добраться до лазарета. В принципе, Аллен бы дошел и сам, но, как отметил Микк, заметно прихрамывал на правую ногу.

«Все-таки, стоило вмешаться раньше», — осуждающе подумал Тики по пути в лазарет.

Впрочем, сам Аллен не жаловался, лишь кривился и шипел, когда Тики случайно дотрагивался до ушибов. Тики присвистнул, когда медсестры избавили Уолкера от лохмотьев, некогда бывших пижамой. Все тело было в кровоподтеках и ранах. При более детальном осмотре выяснилось, что Аллен потянул связки на правой ноге, однако ребра были целы, и это уже радовало.  
Тики отделался намного легче: синяки да ссадины, которые даже перебинтовывать не пришлось. Хоть Тики и переживал за состояние Аллена, состояние своего собственного тела беспокоило ничуть не меньше. Поэтому, когда его царапины обработали, Микк, не дожидаясь Аллена, отправился в комнату писать записку Канде с целью узнать, все ли зубы на месте и сколько ребер сломано.

Аллен же понял уход Тики по-своему.

«Должно быть, он обиделся», — подумал Уолкер, чувствуя накатывающую волной вину.

Одно дело – подраться с Кандой, другое – подраться с Кандой в теле Тики. Впутывать Микка в их разборки не хотелось, однако в сложившейся ситуации по-другому не выходило. Как бы абсурдно это ни звучало, но Тики был действительно ни при чем, и оказался нейтральной стороной, которая пыталась их остановить и пострадала. Аллен подумал, что употреблять слова «невинный» и «Тики» в одном предложении, при этом без отрицания, – кощунство. Однако, сегодня Тики и вправду досталось ни за что.

«Это всё ДураКанда виноват. Чокнутый псих», — зло подумал Аллен, покидая лазарет.

Аллен собирался извиниться перед Тики, но в комнате того не оказалось. Предположив, что Микк вышел на перекур, Аллен в ожидании сел на кровать. Тики явно не спешил возвращаться. Спустя еще несколько минут в окно кто-то начал стучать. 

Аллен аккуратно слез с кровати и, дохромав до окна, впустил в комнату Тимкампи. К удивлению Уолкера, тот не принес записку от Канды, да и вообще вел себя неадекватно. Кружил вокруг и корчил рожи. Аллен скептически посмотрел на голема:

— Должно быть, зацепило во время драки, —- вслух подумал он.

Тим на секунду замер, затем схватил со столика пачку сигарет Тики и начал отчаянно ломиться в дверь.

— А вот это мне уже не нравится, — у Аллена появилось нехорошее предчувствие, что такое поведение голема ой как неспроста.

Открыв Тимкампи дверь, Аллен, как мог быстро, пошел следом. Голем свернул на лестницу, потом начал петлять по коридорам. Аллен споткнулся на ровном месте, а сердце пропустило удар, когда он осознал, что Тим ведет его по направлению к кабинету Комуи. Не обращая внимания на усиливающуюся боль в ноге, Аллен зашагал в два раза быстрее, практически переходя на бег.  
Добравшись до кабинета смотрителя, Аллен без стука дернул дверь на себя. Привести в норму сбившееся дыхание никак не получалось. Так и остановившись в дверях, Уолкер жадно глотал воздух, исподлобья сквозь челку глядя на Тики.

Тот сидел на заваленном бумагами диване прямо напротив Комуи и даже не повернулся в сторону Аллена.

— Раз уж ты здесь — проходи, присаживайся, – Ли указал на все тот же заваленный диван рукой. — Как ты себя чувствуешь, Аллен? — с заботой в голосе поинтересовался Комуи.

— Бывало и лучше, — даже не пытаясь улыбнуться, ответил Аллен, скидывая на пол бумаги и тем самым освобождая себе место на диване.

В любое другое время Уолкер бы счел свое поведение неуместным и бестактным, но сейчас ему очень хотелось сесть, так как нога болела нещадно.

Тики промолчал, поддерживая образ Канды, и даже не повернулся в его сторону.

— Ну, так продолжим. Времени у тебя немного, отправляешься прямо сейчас. Нюансы передам через голема…— продолжил Комуи, глядя на Тики.

Тот лишь нахмурился и кивнул.

— Стоп, — встрял Аллен. — Он никуда без меня не поедет.

Сверкнув очками, Комуи внимательно посмотрел на мальчика.

— Я считаю, что Канда и один справится, к тому же после вашей сегодняшней тренировки тебе надо отлежаться хотя бы пару-тройку дней. 

— Никуда я его одного не отпущу! — Аллен в мыслях уже прикидывал размеры будущей катастрофы, если Тики поедет один. Сам же виновник торжества царственно молчал, прикрыв глаза и тем самым давая понять, что предоставляет право Аллену разруливать ситуацию.

«Вот сволочь», - отметил Аллен про себя.

— Я понимаю твое рвение быть с ним все время, но… — спустя несколько секунд молчания начал Комуи, но был перебит:

—Я перепишу все счета Кросса на Черный Орден, — серьезно сказал Аллен.

— Оу, конечно же, езжайте вдвоем, быстрее управитесь! — натянуто улыбнувшись, тут же изменил свое решение Комуи.

— Тч, - подал признак жизни Тики.

— Правда есть одно но… — не прекращая улыбаться, добавил Ли.

— Неважно, я еду с ним, — не унимался Аллен.

«Место в поезде было только одно…» — про себя закончил мысль Комуи.

— Раз так, то вам пора выходить, — заключил смотритель, еще раз внимательно посмотрев на Аллена и Канду.

Выйдя из кабинета, Уолкер моментально впечатал Тики в закрывшуюся дверь.

— Тики, ты идиот или как?! Ты мог элементарно спалиться! — прошипел он тому в лицо.

— А что я должен был делать?! Я специально что ли? Я наткнулся на него в коридоре! Не находишь, что это будет как минимум странным, если я скажу: «Подождите, я сейчас быстро сбегаю у Аллена разрешение спрошу». Ты сам мне рассказал, что этот болван чаще всего берет миссии и выполняет их в одиночку.

— Твою мать! Мне как будто тут больше всех надо!!! Такое ощущение, что только я пытаюсь вернуть тебя в свое тело, а Канду сюда! А вы меж тем особо не напрягаетесь, ни один, ни второй!  
Зло посмотрев на Аллена, Тики отпихнул его от себя:

— Так по-твоему, ты один тут напрягаешься на эту тему, а мы с Кандой удовольствие получаем, развлекаемся и отдыхаем?! Да меня тошнит уже от вашего Ордена, от вашей еды и от ситуации в целом!!! Ты хотя бы в своем теле, а представь, каково мне по утрам, глядя в зеркало не себя видеть, а эту осточертевшую рожу твоего ублюдка!!!

Не дожидаясь ответа, Тики прошел мимо Аллена. Уолкер, постояв некоторое время, пошел за ним следом.

Комуи взял чашку с остывшим кофе со стола и, сделав глоток, поправил очки и тихо вздохнул. Весь разговор он прекрасно слышал. Машинально сделав еще один глоток мерзкого напитка, впрочем так и не почувствовав вкуса, Ли все глубже погружался в раздумья – а верно ли он поступает?

Линали была отправлена на миссию на континент несколько дней назад, Мари с Мирандой только что вернулись и толком даже не отдохнули и не написали отчеты. Книжник с Лави ушли за какими-то манускриптами и вернутся не ранее завтрашнего вечера. А отправляться надо было срочно, так как искатели подтвердили наличие осколка чистой силы. Из всех пригодных экзорцистов были только Аллен и Канда. Комуи хотел отправить Аллена, но тот как назло сегодня на тренировке получил травму, а второй… ну что тут сказать, второй вообще не был Кандой. Комуи был в тупиковой ситуации, что делать и как быть, он не знал. Хоть самому собираться и ехать. О том, что Канда собой не является, Комуи узнал сразу же, едва тот вернулся с миссии. Весь черный Орден был в тайне ото всех напичкан камерами и прослушивающими устройствами. Ничто, даже в самом дальнем и темном углу, не осталось бы без внимания смотрителя. Первоначально Комуи задумывал это все, дабы уберечь свою любимую сестренку. Как-никак, а в Ордене с женщинами были проблемы – вдруг кто решит посягнуть на Ли-младшую.

Окончательно убедившись, что Канда это не Канда, Ли хотел сообщить в Ватикан, но тут появился Аллен, совершенно случайно разоблачивший Тики Микка. Мысленно перекрестившись, а в реальности сделав глоток свежесваренного кофе, он решил отложить донос в Ватикан и посмотреть — что же будет дальше. Комуи понимал, что это дело рисковое, но интуитивно чувствовал, что игра того стоит. Как выяснилось в процессе наблюдения, Ной Тики Микк был так же обескуражен случившимся, как и Аллен, и Канда. То, что с Юу все в порядке, Ли также выяснил, наблюдая и подслушивая. Вопреки ожиданиям, Ной оказался достаточно миролюбивым, во всяком случае, агрессии не проявлял. Однако, когда встал вопрос – кого отправлять на эту миссию, Ли был в замешательстве. Хоть Тики Микк и вел себя прилично в сопровождении Аллена и находясь на «вражеской» территории, но отправлять его за осколком чистой силы Комуи считал безрассудством. Отправить же Аллена с растяжением и многочисленными ушибами Комуи не позволяла совесть. 

Лучшим вариантом, как ни крути, получалось отправить их на миссию вдвоем, но и тут все было не так просто. Троица пребывала в святом неведении о том, что их давным-давно раскусили, и Ли приходилось подыгрывать. Будь на месте Тики настоящий Канда, Комуи бы никогда не отправил Алена Уолкера на миссию в том состоянии, в котором тот был сейчас. А значит, предложить миссию сразу им двоим было невозможно, но и отправить Тики Микка одного был не вариант. Несколько раз просчитав варианты развития и возможные последствия, Комуи позвал Тики к себе в кабинет, в сердцах надеясь на то, что Аллен напросится в сопровождение сам, что и случилось.

Молча забрав чемоданы, которые всегда были готовы — специфика командировок, имеющих свойство быть неожиданными — Аллен и Тики отправились на вокзал. 

На поезд они уже никак не успевали. Аллен сверился с часами: выходило, что их поезд отъехал от вокзала три минуты назад.

— Сюда, — Аллен резко свернул в проулок, — здесь можно сократить.

— Малыш, — Тики остановился, — вокзал в другую сторону.

— Спасибо, я в курсе, но наш поезд уже пошел в ту сторону, которую надо, не тормози и шевели ногами.

Аллен остановился на мосту и еще раз посмотрел на часы. По его расчетам, поезд должен был показаться из-за угла с минуты на минуту.

— Мне кажется, я чего-то недопонимаю, — задумчиво произнес Тики.

В этот момент воздух прорезал громкий гудок, и из-за поворота показался состав.

— Нет, только не говори мне, — Тики с ужасом смотрел на перелезающего через ограду моста Аллена, — что мы будем на него прыгать.

— Да не бойся, все нормально, — ответил тот, готовясь к прыжку. — Это дело привычки, я в первый раз тоже шокирован был, — будничным тоном закончил он.

Тики сглотнул. Он одновременно переживал за Аллена, ведь у того болела нога, и в то же время думал на тему – а сможет ли тело Канды регенерировать внезапно отрезанную голову.

— Тики, не тормози, — рявкнул Аллен.

Микк нервно икнул, но также перелез через ограду.

— Я первый, ты за мной, — как ни в чем не бывало, продолжал Аллен и сиганул вниз, словно он не на идущий поезд прыгает, а в сугроб с высоты двух метров.

Чертыхнувшись, Тики закрыл глаза и последовал за ним.

Аллен взвыл от пронзившей ногу боли, но все равно счел свое приземление относительно удачным.

— Ты как? — обернулся Уолкер и не обнаружил Тики позади.

Аллен прислушался: откуда-то снизу, между вагонами, доносились отборные матерные вопли. Аккуратно, ползком добравшись до края вагона, Аллен увидел Тики. Тот каким-то образом умудрился влететь между вагонами и зацепился за выступы. 

Кое-как вытянув Тики на крышу поезда, Аллен не сдержался и рассмеялся в голос.

Тики же продолжал что-то бубнить себе под нос про сумасшедших экзорцистов, идиотские поезда и античеловеческие условия работы.

Перебравшись с крыши в вагон, Уолкер протянул билет ошалелому проводнику, очевидно новенькому. Тот, извиняясь, проводил экзорцистов до их места.

— Должно быть, здесь какая-то ошибка… — протянул Аллен, оглядываясь в вагоне общего назначения.  
— Н-нет, извините, но это именно тот вагон и место, что указано в билете, — заикаясь и бледнея, просипел проводник.  
— Дай свой билет, — скомандовал Аллен, протягивая руку Тики.  
— У меня его нет. Билеты у Комуи брал ты, — выплюнул Микк.

Аллен задумался.  
— А свободных купе нет? — поинтересовался он у проводника, — должно быть, здесь какая-то ошибка, я сейчас же свяжусь с Орденом.

— Увы, все билеты были распроданы, и все места заняты, это единственное свободное место. Кстати, если у вас нет билета, вы должны сойти на следующей станции, - немного осмелев, обратился проводник к Тики.

Тот сделал вид, что не расслышал вопрос, и уставился на проводника взглядом, ничуть не уступающему по убийственности взгляду самого Канды.

— Нет-нет, что вы, все в порядке, — снова теряя всю уверенность, пролепетал проводник, — я пойду, уточню наличие свободных мест в купе. Может быть, чаю?

Тики, ничего не ответив, сел на скамейку и сложил руки на груди. Аллен, взяв Тима, вышел в тамбур, «пообщаться» со смотрителем.

Воспользовавшись моментом, что на него не обращают внимания, проводник решил удалиться, пока не заметили. 

\- Комуи, здесь какое-то недоразумение, — вежливо начал Аллен. — Вы, наверное, перепутали что-то случайно. В общем, у нас один билет на двоих в общий вагон. Я ничего не имею против вагона общего назначения, но вот тот факт, что койко-место у нас одно на двоих — немного смущает.

— Чем? — спокойно поинтересовался Ли, отпив кофе. 

— Э-э-э, ну как бы сказать, — Аллен растерялся, не зная, что и добавить.

— В Ордене у тебя также одно койко-место на двоих с Кандой.

Аллен стукнулся головой о стену.

— Никакой ошибки нет. У вас действительно одно место на двоих. Понимаешь, планировалось, что на эту миссию поедет один Канда, поэтому и заказано было на одного человека. Но я очень рад, что вы, наконец, поладили, и соседство больше не доставляет вам таких неудобств, как раньше. К тому же, ты сам напросился в сопровождение.

Аллен захотел проклясть весь род Ли, но вспомнил Линали. Потом вспомнил, что именно она заварила всю эту кашу «про отношения», и все-таки проклял весь их род.

— Аллен, ты еще тут?

— Да, - невесело отозвался он.

— В общем, искатели еще раз подтвердили наличие осколка, сейчас там собираются акума. Пока их немного, и все первого или второго уровня. Искатели сами их удерживают. Осколок находится в нескольких километрах вглубь леса от поселка, где вы сойдете с поезда. Сразу же отправляйтесь на место.

«Мда, как пить дать, Тики один бы провалился ко всем чертям», — раздраженно подумал Аллен.

Он не был в курсе результатов тренировки, но его не покидало чувство, что она прошла далеко не самым лучшим образом.

Выслушав Комуи, Аллен вернулся в вагон и сел рядом с Тики. Ехать предстояло не меньше четырех часов. Пока Аллен говорил с Комуи, Микк осмотрелся и пришел к выводу, что условия еще более ужасны, чем он мог себе предположить. Сидение было твердым, спинка неудобной, и в вагоне было очень шумно. Кстати, полка им досталась аккурат рядом с отхожим местом, куда Тики так и не рискнул заглядывать. Для складывания впечатления о данном месте лорду хватило пары глубоких вдохов. Тики особой брезгливостью не отличался, все-таки сказывался опыт работы шахтером, но в данном случае он был уверен, что даже если откроет дверь, просто ее коснувшись, рука скоро сгниет и отвалится.

К моменту появления Аллена, Тики успел проклясть всех людей и Черный Орден несколько раз и пытался абстрагироваться от окружающей его действительности.

— Малыш, вам что, так мало платят, что вы в таких… — многозначительным взглядом окинул он вагон, — условиях ездите?

Аллен не особо был расположен к общению, но обсудить детали миссии было необходимо. 

— Нет, обычно мы ездим в первом классе, но в этот раз не было билетов. Я поговорил с Комуи, он сообщил некоторые детали по миссии. В общем, нас там ждет работа, Тики. Не веселье.  
Микк поскучав несколько минут, предложил Аллену сыграть в карты.

— Чтоб ты опять без одежды остался? — заметил Аллен. Он прекрасно помнил первую встречу с Тики-шахтером, и колоду карт, которую тот ему тогда подарил, до сих пор носил во внутреннем кармане.

Оставаться без одежды, да еще в переполненном вагоне общего пользования, Тики не хотел.

— Слушай, а чему тебя еще Кросс учил? — спросил Микк невпопад.

— Ты про что? — Аллен повернул голову в сторону Тики. 

Только он хотел пояснить особенности и подготовить Микка к возможным трудностям, как тот снова сбивал все планы.

— Про невинность твою.

— Ты сейчас про руку или про другое?

— Фи, малыш, мы же в приличном обществе, — с ехидным притворством зашикал Тики на Аллена. — Про руку и так понятно, что ты самоучка. Второй аспект меня как-то больше интересует.  
Услыхав последнее, Аллен ухмыльнулся.

— Если я скажу, что относительно этой невинности Кросс постарался на славу, особенно с практической частью, сильно расстроишься?

— Сильно.

— Тогда не скажу, — и отвернулся к окну, пытаясь пристроиться поудобнее.

Тики возмущенно засопел, чем вызвал улыбку на губах Уолкера.

***

Несколько часов спустя Аллен и Тики вышли на станции с названием поселка, о котором сообщал Комуи. На этой остановке, по приблизительной оценке Аллена, вышла добрая треть всех пассажиров. С трудом протолкнувшись сквозь толпу и чудом не потеряв Тики из виду, Аллен остановился возле станционного смотрителя, пытающегося направить поток людей в нужном направлении.

— Эм, простите, а тут всегда так людно? — поинтересовался Аллен.

— Нет, это маленький городок, но в ближайшие три дня здесь будет проходить один из самых красивых праздников! Фестиваль цветов! Сюда съезжаются не только из окрестных городов и деревушек, но некоторые даже из Лондона приезжают! Завтра вечером будет потрясающей красоты салют! Очень советую посмотреть, — гордо пояснил смотритель.

— Вот как. — Аллен окинул толпу взглядом. Всё оказалось намного хуже, чем могло показаться. Видимо, акума каким-то чудом облетали этот городок стороной — пока их тут не было — но салют они заметят точно. Уолкер сильно сомневался в возможности эвакуации людей, скорее их на смех поднимут и камнями закидают. Оставалось лишь уничтожить всех Акума раньше, чем те доберутся до густонаселенного поселка. Аллен не мог себе и мысли позволить, что кто-то из жителей пострадает.

Не обращая внимания на усиливающуюся боль в ноге, Аллен кивнул Тики, и они рванули в сторону, где предположительно находился осколок чистой силы. Они бежали по заброшенной дороге, огибающей поселок, приблизительно понимая в каком месте их ждут искатели. Уолкер постоянно спотыкался о кочки, ветки и различный мусор.

Тики пару раз поймал Аллена, когда тот особо неудачно оступился и чуть было не упал. Микк все еще воспринимал происходящее как некое забавное приключение и был в полнейшей уверенности, что акума немного, и они их тронуть не успеют.

Наконец выбежав на поляну, где искатели из последних сил держали оборону вокруг чистой силы, Аллен быстро оценил ситуацию и крикнул Тики:

— Активируй Муген!!! Сейчас же! — он ринулся в бой, на бегу активируя коронованного клоуна и отвлекая внимание на себя.

Тики, все еще до конца не осознавая происходящее, достал Муген из ножен, и, без особой надежды на успех, попытался провести активацию.

— Ты чего медлишь? — орал Аллен, уничтожая двух акум одним ударом.

—Понимаешь, фактически это возможно, — честно ответил Тики, уклоняясь от пуль и с грустью отмечая, что несколько акум обратили на него внимание. — Но реально — опять не выходит.

— Сейчас не время для шуток! — Прошипел Аллен, уворачиваясь от атаки Акума, но при этом неудачно наступая на больную ногу.

— Но я и правда не могу... — севшим голосом ответил Тики.

— Это конец, — прошептал Аллен, поднимая взгляд к кронам деревьев, где скопилось по меньшей мере еще несколько десятков акум.


	8. Chapter 8

Аллен сидел на стуле, уткнувшись подбородком в край кровати и глядя в никуда. Руки свисали безвольными плетьми. Он то и дело проваливался в состояние полудремы, но заснуть нормально так и не получалось. В голове до сих пор шумело, а стоило закрыть глаза, как перед ними сразу же возникала картина прошедшего боя. 

Уолкер нахмурился и перевел взгляд на Тики. Собственно, это была его палата. Микк выглядел плохо. Бледное, осунувшееся лицо, под глазами залегли темные тени, спутанные волосы разметались по подушке. Хоть врачи и уверяли, что жизни Канды уже ничего не угрожает, Аллен наотрез отказывался оставить того одного хоть на минуту. Аллену казалось, что если он уйдет, отлучится хоть на мгновение, случится непоправимое. Он все еще чувствовал животный страх: страх не за себя, страх, что на его глазах умрет дорогой ему человек. Юный экзорцист не задавался вопросом, кого и почему он боялся потерять: Канду или Тики — не до этого было. В голове и так царил хаос. Аллен до сих пор чувствовал, как сердце сжимается от пронзительной боли, когда вспоминал акуму, протыкающего Тики живот, и глубокие рваные раны, появляющиеся на теле Канды от взрыва снаряда. Сразу же вспомнился пронизывающий, умоляющий, полный боли взгляд темных глаз Тики, перед тем, как тот потерял сознание.

События недавнего боя отрывками снова стали возникать перед глазами Аллена, и тот, тяжело вздохнув, потерся лбом о белоснежную больничную простынь.

— Вот, выпей.

Аллен дернулся и резко обернулся на голос. Матрон тяжело вздохнула и покачала головой, но ничего не сказала. Взяв из ее рук стакан с какой-то жидкостью, Аллен вопросительно приподнял брови.

— Чай с травами, поможет успокоиться и заснуть, — ответила на его немой вопрос женщина. — Я так понимаю, пытаться тебя отсюда выгнать бесполезно. — Это было скорее утверждение, нежели вопрос.

Аллен промолчал. Ответа не требовалось. Было непривычно видеть такую Матрон. Аллен все никак не мог подобрать слова, чтобы точно описать то, какой сейчас была старшая медсестра. Обычно шумная, не терпящая компромиссов, строгая Матрон сейчас выглядела уставшей. Она не была взволнована, нет, ей не привыкать видеть окровавленные тела. Сейчас она смотрела на Аллена глазами доброй нянечки, беспокоящейся за свое чадо.

— Если просидишь так всю ночь, то к утру спину сведет. Выгонять не буду, но и калечиться не позволю. Ложись на соседнюю койку. Никуда он от тебя теперь не убежит.

Медсестра подошла к Тики и, взяв его за руку, посчитала пульс. Кивнув сама себе и, видимо, убедившись, что все в порядке, она перевела взгляд на Аллена.

— Я понимаю, что расстояние между кроватями больше, чем тебе хотелось бы, поэтому разрешаю придвинуть койку ближе. Как исключение из правил. 

Аллен сразу же оживился, вскочил с места и тут же со стоном сел обратно — он, естественно, забыл про то, что и сам был ранен. Матрон, сжалившись над ним, помогла придвинуть стоящую рядом койку.

— Если замерзнешь, попроси у сестер еще одно одеяло, — она помогла ему улечься на кровать. — Хотя бы о своих ранах немного подумай, — чуть слышно произнесла она, выходя из палаты.

Растянувшись на кровати, Аллен устроился поудобнее, откинув одеяло в ноги. Чудодейственный, по словам Матрон, чай все никак не действовал, и спать он не хотел совсем. Точнее хотел, но не получалось. А еще ему было жарко и душно. Но об этом Уолкер старался не думать. Он вообще старался не думать сейчас ни о чем. Просто лежать рядом с Тики и смотреть в лицо Канды.

Аллен хихикнул. Голова лопнет, если он сейчас начнет думать о Тики, о Канде, кто где, куда и зачем.

— Наверное, я схожу с ума, — от долгого молчания голос прозвучал сипло.

Но, как обычно бывает, если стараешься о чем-то не думать, то в голове остаются мысли лишь об этом.

Аллен протянул руку и коснулся холодных пальцев Тики. 

«Интересно, это особенность тела Канды?» — пронеслось в голове Аллена, когда он сжал ладонь Тики в своих, пытаясь ее согреть. 

Мальчику вдруг стало любопытно — всегда ли у Канды холодные руки или нет. Отчего-то незнание такого пустяка удручало. Задумавшись, Аллен пришел к выводу, что вообще практически ничего не знает про него, хоть и знаком с ним достаточно давно. Все, что ему было известно про Канду — нелюдимый и злой задавака, который ест собу и чуть что — размахивает своим мечом. Ну, про то, что тело Канды отличается от обычного человеческого, Аллен тоже знал. Больше в голову ничего не приходило. 

Аллен сжал ладонь в своих руках чуть сильнее. Тики, всё еще бывший без сознания, никак на это не отреагировал. Про Микка Аллен знал еще меньше, чем про Канду, хоть они и жили в одной комнате. Лежа рядом с Тики, рядом с врагом Ватикана, Аллен думал о неправильности происходящего. Враги не должны быть такими добрыми, заботливыми и интересными. Это ломает всю логику войны и приводит в растерянность. Аллен гнал от себя мысль, что настанет день, и все вернется на круги своя. Что рано или поздно, Канда и Тики обратно поменяются телами, и в какой-то момент ему с Тики придется драться.

— Глупость какая-то, — Уолкер поймал себя на мысли, что думает о полнейшем бреде и рассмеялся. Беззвучно сотрясаясь, он смеялся над нелепостью ситуации, абсолютно не замечая, как по щекам текут слезы.

— Аллен? — постучав в дверь, в палату заглянула Линали. 

Уолкер молча уставился на вошедшую девушку.

— Аллен…прости, что отвлекаю…— Линали говорила тихо и успокаивающе. Бросив взгляд на кровать, где лежал Тики, она запнулась и сморгнула непрошеные слезы, после чего прокашлялась и, стараясь не смотреть больше в сторону Тики, продолжила.

— Аллен, там собрались все. Ну, ты же понимаешь…ковчег…там Левеллье приехал. Все тебя ждут.

Она старалась говорить спокойно, но голос все равно дрожал. Аллену вдруг стало стыдно за себя. Линали старается держаться и не разреветься у него на глазах, старается его поддержать, как может, а он тут, как последняя девчонка, рассопливился. Наверняка сама вызвалась сходить за Алленом вместо Линка. Плохие новости можно преподнести по-разному. Линк вообще не особо беспокоился на тему душевных терзаний, по мнению Аллена.

— Да, конечно, — он, стерев слезы с лица, улыбнулся одной из своих фальшивых улыбок. Судя по реакции Линали — получилось вполне естественно.  
Аллен слез с кровати и пошел за девушкой. Уже выходя, в дверях, он обернулся. Тики все так же неподвижно лежал. Если бы не бинты, можно было бы подумать, что он просто спит.

В зале было темно. Только над круглым столом горел тусклый свет. Аллен сощурился, привыкая к полумраку. Там, за столом, уже сидели Левеллье, Комуи, Бак Чан, Линк и Клауд.  
Комуи как бы невзначай оглядел вошедшего Аллена. С того момента как Уолкер, вывалился из дверей портала с тяжело раненным Кандой на руках, крича о помощи, и тем самым подняв невероятный переполох в научном отделении, Комуи его больше не видел, поэтому не мог оценить состояние самого мальчика. Порез на щеке, перебинтованная шея, рука в гипсе и множество ссадин на открытых частях тела — то немногое, что успел заметить Ли-старший. 

— Прошу, присаживайтесь, — тихим, не предвещающим ничего хорошего, голосом протянул Левеллье, указывая на стул напротив.

Аллен молча сел на указанное место, стараясь ни с кем не встречаться взглядом.

— Аллен Уолкер, скажите, вам было известно, что за несанкционированное использование Ковчега вы понесете наказание? — начал допрос Левеллье.

Не успел он закончить свою фразу, как дверь с грохотом впечаталась в стену.

— Оу, кажется, я немного опоздал.

Аллен икнул. Этот голос он не спутал бы ни с чьим другим.

— Мариан, тебя разве не учили, что дверь открывают руками, а не ногами? — занудным тоном учительницы протянула Клауд Найн.

— Генерал Мариан Кросс, — выплюнул Левеллье, — вы получили приглашение на собрание?

— Нет. У меня закончились деньги, я приехал забрать свою заслуженную плату за работу, — пафосно произнес Мариан.

— Какая плата?! Сумма долгов года на три вперед перекрывает…— Комуи замолчал, натыкаясь на взгляд секретаря.

— Свалил, глупый ученик, — вместо приветствия Мариан дернул стул, на котором сидел Аллен.

Он послушно встал, уступая место. Кросс сразу же закинул ноги на стол и прикурил, не обращая внимания на недовольный взгляд Левеллье.

— А куда я сяду? — искренне тупея рядом со своим учителем, с детской непосредственностью в голосе и ангельским выражением лица, поинтересовался Аллен.

— Постоишь, не развалишься. А еще лучше, принеси-ка мне вина, — щелкнул пальцами Мариан.

С места Левеллье послышалось сдавленное шипение и звук сминаемой бумаги.

— Простите, господин Левеллье, но вы мнете протокол… - подал голос Линк, отчаянно пытаясь вытащить лист бумаги из рук своего начальника.

— Думаю, мне стоит повторить вопрос. Аллен Уолкер, вы осознавали, какие последствия понесет ваш поступок? 

— Да, — повторил Аллен. Хотя с появлением учителя голос его звучал уже не так твердо.

— Хорошо, - оскалился в улыбке Левеллье. — А теперь расскажите нам в подробностях, что произошло на этой миссии.

Аллен глубоко вздохнул и начал рассказывать. С момента их посадки на поезд: про одно место в вагоне на двоих, про то, как они сошли на станции, как там было много народа из-за праздника. Рассказал, как они с Кандой мчались через лес и как нашли осколок. На этом моменте он запнулся.

Аллен помнил слишком отчетливо, что случилось дальше. Вопреки ожиданиям, Тики не смог активировать Муген, и к этому Уолкер оказался не готов ни морально, ни физически. Акум было много, и силы оказались не равны. Он пытался пробиться сквозь них к осколку чистой силы, но его отбросило в сторону взрывной волной. Снаряд взорвался совсем рядом и чудом не попал в него самого. Аллен наивно полагал, что Микку хватит ума и чувства самосохранения скрыться на время, позволить ему забрать Чистую силу и уйти. Поднявшись на ноги, не обращая внимания на мелкие раны и ушибы,Уолкер снова попытался пробиться напролом. Он был уверен, что сможет. Он смог бы. На него набросились сразу три акума, и Аллен, не без труда, смог бы от них отбиться, но случилось то, чего он совсем не ожидал. Чертов Ной решил поиграть в героя. Тики бросился наперерез одному из акума, загораживая Аллена своим телом. Ранение было не особо серьезным, но это отвлекло Аллена, и он упустил из вида атаку еще одного творения Графа. А дальше все завертелось смертельной каруселью. Его сильно приложило об землю, и пока он приходил в себя -всего несколько секунд – этого хватило, чтобы адские машины нанесли еще несколько ударов. Складывалось впечатление, что они не спешат убить экзорцистов, а наслаждаются избиением, и ждут, пока те сами умрут от потери крови. Аллен судорожно соображал, что делать, но никак не получалось быть везде и сразу. А потом Тики заорал так, что Аллена пот прошиб. С трудом повернув голову в его сторону, Аллен увидел, как один акума проткнул того насквозь, и острые когти торчат из живота Микка. Дальше все произошло само собой: Аллен не помнил, как открыл портал, не слышал своего голоса, когда орал Тимкампи, чтобы тот привел Канду. Все, что он видел, — это бесконечную боль и страх в темных глазах Канды… или Тики? 

Аллена словно оглушило: шум, звуки доходили до него, словно сквозь толщу воды, перед глазами плыло. Он не уловил момент, когда на поляне появился Канда, но от осознания, что тот пришел, почему-то стало легче. Судя по всему, Канда что-то злобно орал, но Аллен никак не мог понять, что именно. 

— Да чтоб вы все сдохли!!! — донесся до Аллена отчаянный крик Канды, после чего раздался грохот взрывов акум. А потом была тишина, давящая, вязкая, пугающая тишина.

Аллен помнил, Как Юу зашвырнул его в открытый портал Ковчега, как взял на руки свое тело и вошел следом. Помнил, как Канда нещадно лупил его по щекам, не давая отключится, а потом сунул свое тело ему в руки и выпихнул в дверь, ведущую в научный отдел.

Джонни был первым, кто заметил их появление. И снова суета и крики, медсестры, операционная и непрекращающееся чувство тревоги.

— Итак, - Левеллье нахмурился, — что же было дальше? После того как вы нашли осколок?

— Нас неожиданно атаковали. Со всех сторон. В первые же секунды Канда был тяжело ранен, и я ничем не мог ему помочь. Акума было слишком много.

— И как же вам в такой ситуации удалось забрать осколок силы? — не унимался секретарь.

— Канда бросился за чистой силой, я пытался прикрыть его, в результате мы смогли забрать силу, но получили ранения. Если бы я не открыл ковчег, Канда бы умер.

— Что за вздор! Юу Канда не может умереть так просто! Вы что-то недоговариваете, — Левеллье уставился на Аллена, сверля его взглядом.

— К сожалению, а может и к счастью, но Канда человек, и при получении столь тяжелых ранений, он тоже может умереть, — вмещался в разговор Комуи.

— Это действительно так, Канда не бог и не бессмертен, — подтвердил Бак Чан.

— Из-за нарушений протоколов по использованию Ковчега Аллен Уолкер будет заключен под стражу до проведения расследования по данному делу. Если он позволил себе вот так просто воспользоваться Ковчегом в личных целях, без разрешения на то руководства, мы не можем быть уверенны, что подобных случаев не было ранее. Следовательно, учитывая обстоятельства, что Аллен Уолкер является в некотором роде 14-м Ноем, мы не можем давать гарантии, что он не содействует Тысячелетнему Графу и семье Ноя. Господин Уолкер потенциально опасен, и должен быть изолирован, — не обращая внимания на приведенные доводы, отрезал Левеллье.

— Но у меня не было выбора, — обреченно выдохнул Аллен.

— Согласно правилам, вы должны были доставить своего напарника в ближайшую больницу, а не использовать Ковчег, что делать категорически запрещено без согласования с Ватиканом, и вам это было известно. Вы нарушили правила…

— Но Канда бы умер! — зло процедил Аллен.

— Я понимаю вас, Уолкер. Про ваши отношения с Кандой Юу уже всем известно. Ваша чрезмерная забота о своем любовнике не позволила вам правильно оценить ситуацию. 

— Какое это имеет отношение к происшедшему? — задала вопрос молчавшая до сих пор Клауд, почесывая за ушком Лау Джимина. Она наотрез отказывалась понимать то, зачем их здесь собрали. Все выглядело дико, несуразно и по-идиотски. — Если все было так, как говорит Аллен, то это вы неправильно оцениваете ситуацию, секретарь Левеллье.

Мариан послал ей воздушный поцелуй, отчего Клауд скривилась и показала тому в ответ средний палец. Комуи с трудом подавил смешок, все остальные сделали вид, что не заметили.

— Я солидарен с этой женщиной, — начал томным голосом Кросс, не сводя лукавого взгляда с Клауд.

— Девушкой, — поправила его Найн.

— О, даже так? — наигранно-заинтересованно удивился Кросс.

Клауд в ответ послала ему уничтожающий взгляд, а Лау Джимин состроил высокомерную рожицу и прошипел что-то на своем языке.

Смотритель Ли сделал вид, что закашлялся, лишь бы не рассмеяться. Бак Чан пошел красными пятнами и судорожно прикусил нижнюю губу, видимо также с трудом сдерживая смех. Линк сидел с каменным выражением лица, а Левеллье тихо начинал закипать. Заседание силами Клауд и Кросса превращалось в цирк.

— В общем, — Мариан продолжал поедать взглядом Клауд, — я считаю, что моего тупого ученика стоит наградить за его поступок, — все это было сказано таким тоном и с такими интонациями, будто он находится в борделе, а не на собрании в Ордене.

— Я полностью поддерживаю эту идею, — с ехидством ответила Найн, принимая условия дурацкой игры Кросса. Собрание, тема которого была высосана из пальца, слишком затягивалось, и генерал начинала скучать.

— Я тоже считаю, что Аллена стоит наградить, — выдавил из себя Бак Чан.

Комуи лишь одобрительно кивнул, все еще боясь сорваться и засмеяться в голос.

— Хорошо, — большинство согласилось с мнением Клауд и Кросса, но Мальком Левеллье был куда опытнее их в бумажных дрязгах, и, согласившись с мнением большинства в одном, он следующим заявлением сравнял счет. — Господин Уолкер, — обратился он к молчавшему Аллену, — Решением заседания, заключение заменяется домашним арестом, вы отстраняетесь от выполнения миссий до тех пор, пока не будет проверена ваша благонадежность. Наград можете не ждать.На этом все, вы свободны. Инспектор Линк, сопроводите господина экзорциста в его комнату и ожидайте дальнейших распоряжений.

Левеллье поспешил удалиться, следом потянулись хихикающие Комуи и Бак Чан.

— Ну что, сегодня я жду в своих покоях милейшую даму? — Мариан преградил дорогу выходящей Клауд Найн. Она выразительно посмотрела наКросса, потом на своего питомца, и Лау Джимин показал генералу средний палец, после чего она оттолкнула Мариана и прошла мимо.

— Вот стерва, — восхищенно отметил Кросс, глядя вслед Клауд и прикуривая очередную сигарету, облокотившись о дверной косяк.

Аллен попытался незаметно выскользнуть в коридор, пока на него никто не обращал внимания. Хотелось скорее вернуться в больничное крыло, проверить состояние Тики. К тому же, он уже шатался от усталости, глаза застилал туман, и они слипались. Уолкер бы, наверное, заснул прямо на ходу, но жутко хотелось пить, и это раздражало. 

— Аллен, я провожу тебя, — раздался сзади голос Линка.

— Можете идти. Я сам провожу его, — Мариан не торопился отлипать от дверного косяка.

— Но…— хотел было возразить Линк, но запнулся, глядя на то, как Кросс как бы невзначай почесал висок «Правосудием».

— Вы что-то хотели сказать? — приподняв одну бровь, поинтересовался Кросс.

— Уже ничего, — раздраженно ответил Линк и поспешил удалиться.

Аллен усмехнулся, глядя ему вслед, и машинально вытер рукавом кофты лицо.

— Ты как? — безразличным тоном поинтересовался генерал.

— А? — Аллен поднял на него глаза.

Кросс посмотрел на него, как на идиота. По виску Аллена стекла капелька пота, и Мариан это заметил, невольно поморщившись.

— Отвратительно. Мерзко. Фу, — генерал наконец отошел от двери и быстрым шагом двинулся по коридору, — ногами шевели, чучело.

Аллен поспешил за своим учителем, предпочитая все же держаться чуть позади.

По коридору они шли молча. Аллен даже не обращал внимания, куда именно его ведет учитель, но спорить с ним в любом случае было глупо и бесполезно, а пытаться сбежать и пойти своим путем – опасно для здоровья. По дороге он снова вспоминал бой с акума. Видимо шоковое состояние начало проходить, и теперь припоминались новые подробности. Зацепившись за какой-то выступ, Аллен обессилено растянулся на холодном каменном полу.

Кросс обернулся на шум и молча уставился на лежащее на полу недоразумение. Глупый ученик не шевелился и вставать, видимо, не спешил.

— Ты там помер что ли? — флегматично поинтересовался генерал.

Аллен оторвал голову от пола и посмотрел на учителя. Щеки красные, глаза на мокром месте, взгляд бегает.

«Мать моя женщина», — вздохнул про себя Мариан.

— Ну и? Что это было?

Аллен покраснел еще больше и отвел взгляд.

— Все в порядке, как бы… — неуверенно промямлил тот.

— А чего лежим? Кого ждем?

Опомнившись, Аллен поспешил подняться, но от попытки встать голова еще больше закружилась, и он едва не упал опять.

— Пошли уже, — раздраженно проговорил Кросс, на что Аллен лишь кивнул и неуверенно двинулся за учителем.

Он снова вспомнил, как Микка проткнули насквозь, как тот смотрел на него, обмякая в лапах акума. И в голове всплыло:

« Малыш, я тебя люблю... Люблю…» — хриплым голосом повторял Тики, теряя сознание.

Аллен чувствовал, как его уши запылали от этого воспоминания. Состояние и так было не ахти, а от подобных картинок становилось еще хуже. Погрузившись в свои мысли, Уолкер не заметил, как Кросс остановился, и врезался тому в спину.

— Аллен? — Мариан от растерянности даже назвал своего ученика по имени, без всяких там приставок и прозвищ. Просто тот, после того как врезался в него, не отошел назад, не отпрыгнул, а наоборот, прижался к своему учителю, схватив за форму.

— Я немножко так постою, что-то мне нехорошо, — выдохнул Аллен, медленно оседая на пол.

Мариан только успел подхватить его на руки.

— Черт, да ты весь горишь! Тупой ученик! — ругнулся Кросс, неся бесчувственное тело в сторону больничного крыла.

Скинув Аллена на руки медсестрам, Кросс поспешил удалиться. Желание пофлиртовать с девушками, конечно же, было огромным, но заигрывать с медперсоналом в присутствии Матрон не решался даже генерал Кросс. Оставив мелкого на попечение врачей, и даже не поинтересовавшись, что с ним, Мариан направился в свою комнату, пустующую все время, кроме нескольких дней в году. Не то чтобы генерала совсем не интересовало состояние здоровья его ученика…хотя да, ему было откровенно плевать, особенно учитывая тот факт, что сейчас перед генералом возникла куда большая проблема и повод для депрессии – у Кросса закончились сигареты, а послать было некого - кое-кто позорно отключился. Кросс был уверен, что оставлял несколько пачек у себя в комнате «про запас», но так их и не нашел. Зато было вино отличного качества, но его было мало и это также угнетало генерала, обнаружившего, что запасы неведомым образом изрядно поистощились. Словно в Ордене завелся кто-то, и этот кто-то скурил все сигареты и выпил половину вина Кросса. Генерал чувствовал, что знает имя этого самого кого-то, но подтвердить эту догадку не мог.

Удобно растянувшись на диванчике у себя в комнате, Мариан откупорил первую бутылку и, проигнорировав наличие бокалов, хлебнул прямо из горла.  
За окном мелькнул силуэт Тимками, следом послышался стук в стекло. Открыв его, Мариан Кросс впустил своего бывшего голема, который, усевшись на плечо, потерся о щеку старого хозяина, всем своим существом показывая, как он соскучился. Именно Тимкампи позвал своего бывшего хозяина на помощь Аллену. Показав записи, голем сумел убедить генерала, что стоит на время вернуться в Орден.

Просмотрев еще раз записи, Кросс нахмурился. Аллен играл в опасную игру, а тот факт, что мальчишка в некоторых моментах был редкостным идиотом, не предвещал ничего хорошего, учитывая, что под боком крутится Ной. Кросс размышлял весь вечер, потягивая вино. Что-то, по его мнению, не складывалось, ускользало от его взгляда. Вроде бы, все поверхностно, случайно. Тики и Канда застрявшие в телах друг друга, Аллен по доброте душевной влипший в эту историю, их попытки решить проблемы, не вмешивая других... 

Кросс не верил в совпадения, а тут уж совсем все гладко выходило. Все было настолько чисто, что даже он задумался, что возможно это действительно совпадение. Правда, чем дольше Мариан размышлял, тем больше уверял себя в том, что есть малюсенький кусочек мозаики, о котором он не знает, но без него теряется, размазывается вся картина. 

Кросс отставил очередную пустую бутылку и, размяв кисти рук, встал с дивана. В Ордене ему делать больше было нечего. Поэтому уже через пять минут генерал покинул подразделение, направляясь в Лондон. Кто бы ни заварил всю эту историю, Кросс собирался сыграть и свою партию. Если уж он и не останется в итоге королем, то, по крайней мере, сделает так, чтобы ничего не потерять.

***

Шерил сидел в столовой и, потягивая чай, читал газету. Удар входной двери и цоканье каблучков по паркету привлекло его внимание.

— Добрый вечер, Роад, — поздоровался он, не отвлекаясь от статьи.

— Здравствуй, папочка, — наигранно улыбнулась Роад.

Подойдя к столу, она придирчиво выбрала яблоко в корзинке с фруктами.

— Где была? — все также, не отрывая взгляда от газеты, поинтересовался Камелот.

— Гуляла? — Роад пожала плечами и откусила яблоко. Фрукт на вид был красивый, красный, но на вкус оказался кислым с горчинкой. Девочка поморщилась и положила его обратно в корзинку.

— Тебя со вчерашнего утра дома не было, — продолжал занудствовать Шерил, примеряя на себя роль заботливого папочки.

— Да, - согласилась она, - и поэтому я очень голодна, — оторвав виноградинку от кисти, она засунула ее себе в рот.

— Ты пропустила ужин, милая, но я отдам приказ слугам, они принесут тебе теплое молоко и булочки.

— Буду у себя. Я устала, — капризно протянула Роад, выходя из столовой. — Пусть принесут в мою комнату.

Дверь закрылась, и Шерил отложил газету и, ехидно улыбнувшись, посмотрел на откусанное яблоко в корзинке, а потом на дверь, за которой скрылась его дочурка.

— Кажется, у моей маленькой девочки секреты от любимого папочки.

Шерил достал из кармана голем Канды. Немного переделать пойманную игрушку Черного Ордена не составило труда. Теперь голем лучше ориентировался в пространстве и никогда не путал комнаты, где жили Тики и Шерил, а полученной информацией не забывал делиться с ним.

Камелот включил воспроизведение и умилился. Два экзорциста отчаянно сражаются с целым роем акум. Шерил любил вид человеческой крови, а факт того, что убивали его собственного брата, ничуть не смущал. Наоборот, в этом было что-то заманчивое, возбуждающее. Ной испытывал состояние, близкое к эйфории, глядя на то, как облажался Тики Микк, пусть и не в своем теле. На моменте, где Тики признался Аллену в любви, Шерил смахнул слезинку от умиления. Как в лучших любовных романах, только более душещипательно. И вот, наконец, появился рыцарь и, матерясь так, что у Шерила глаз задергался, принялся спасать экзорцистов-неудачников. Камелот удивился, когда акума подчинились приказу недохозяина и самоуничтожились. Это было странно, по его мнению, но не слишком необычно. 

Камелот блаженно вздохнул и, сделав глоток чая, снова уткнулся взглядом в газету. После того, как троица покидала место сражения, дальше ему было смотреть неинтересно, и он отключал просмотр. Именно поэтому Шерил ни разу не доходил до момента, где после ухода экзорцистов на поляне появлялась маленькая девочка в полосатых гольфах и с забавным зонтиком в руках.


	9. Chapter 9

Выпихнув Аллена и Тики из Ковчега в Черный Орден, Канда чуть было не шагнул следом, но опомнившись, запнулся, замерев на месте. Сделав несколько шагов назад, Юу спиной прислонился к белоснежной стене. В Черный Орден ему нельзя: для всех сейчас он не экзорцист, а Ной, Тики Микк. Он, скорее всего, даже слова сказать не успеет, как ему голову снесут, особенно учитывая фееричное появление окровавленного Аллена с телом Канды на руках. В том, что появление Аллена было грандиозным, Канда не сомневался. Он оскалился в улыбке, совсем не свойственной Тики Микку. Беспомощность и безысходность душили. Это дико бесило. Канда сжал перепачканную в чужой крови ладонь в кулак и, резко развернувшись, впечатал его в стену. 

Руку пронзила боль, а с пальцев потекли тяжелые багровые капли. Юу был на взводе, его буквально трясло от злости. Раздражало даже не столько произошедшее — это был вопрос времени, когда Комуи соизволит отправить Тики или Алена на миссию — мысль о том, что он остается безучастным и ничем не может помочь, заставляла Канду злобно шипеть. Если вмешается, то лишь навредит — он это прекрасно понимал, но оставаться в стороне было не в его характере. Придётся снова наступать себе на глотку, перешагивать через себя, играть свою роль до конца. Но как же все это бесит.

Канда посмотрел на разодранные костяшки, стекающую на землю кровь и почувствовал мерзкое чувство жалости к Тики, смешанное с отвращением. Хоть это тело и не принадлежало ему, он чувствовал боль, как свою собственную, а Микк в этот момент, где-то там в Черном Ордене, умирает в его теле. Канда запрокинул голову и запустил пальцы в волосы.

— Я сойду с ума, прежде чем закончится вся эта чертовщина.

На несколько секунд задержав взгляд на двери, ведущей в Научный Отдел, Канда развернулся, направляясь вниз по улице Ковчега. Еще в первую совместную тренировку Аллен соединил порталом одну из дверей Ковчега с парком, недалеко от особняка Камелотов.

Ему до тошноты не хотелось возвращаться к Ноям, но выбора особо не было. Не хотелось на собственном опыте проверять, что станет с запертым в Ковчеге человеком, когда хозяин этого самого Ковчега находится в реальном мире и теряет сознание. Бездумно шляться по улицам также желания не возникало: учитывая его внешний вид, констебли точно загребут его в участок. 

Ну или попытаются, а учитывая, что Канда был не в духе, мест на ближайшем кладбище могло бы поубавиться за счет тех самых блюстителей порядка.

Остановившись возле нужной двери, Юу похлопал себя по карманам и достал измятую пачку сигарет. Прикурив и сделав глубокую затяжку, Канда потянул за ручку и шагнул из ослепительно светлого Ковчега в темноту ночи.

***

Промозглый ночной воздух пах сыростью. Холодный ветер ударил в лицо, растрепал волосы. Небо было затянуло тяжелыми свинцовыми тучами. Казалось, вот-вот пойдет дождь. Очередной порыв ветра, проникнув под изодранную одежду Канды, заставил его невольно поежиться. 

Канда, сделав шаг, обернулся и убедился, что портал Ковчега бесследно исчез. Сделав глубокую затяжку, он задержал дыхание и медленно выдохнул едкий дым, глядя на тлеющий огонек, красным пятнышком выделяющийся в темноте парка.

Постояв несколько минут на месте и убедившись, что успокоился, Канда бросил окурок в траву и затоптал его мыском ботинка. Сейчас ему предстоит испытание, пожалуй, даже труднее, чем в первый день в особняке Камелотов. 

Дойдя до особняка, Канда впервые задумался о практичности и пользе способностей Микка. Несмотря на то, что была глубокая ночь, его возвращение через парадные двери стало бы триумфальным. Шерил вполне мог еще не спать, с него сталось бы, да и Роад была той еще полуночницей, а если к этому прибавить неспособность девочки сидеть на одном месте, напороться на младшую Камелот было достаточно легко. 

Время от времени, Канде казалось, что чокнутое семейство вообще не спит, а лишь изредка делает вид, кося под нормальных людей. В общем, по мнению Канды, с большой вероятностью спали сейчас лишь некоторые слуги да Трисия.

Сев на одну из многочисленных скамеек в саду и прикурив очередную сигарету, Канда оценил свое состояние: грязная рваная одежда, руки и лицо перемазаны в крови. Появлением в подобном виде среди ночи он бы вряд ли удивил Роад или Шерила, но вот ненужные для него вопросы спровоцировал бы точно.

Подумав о последствиях, Канда понадеялся на удачу. На сегодня и так уже предостаточно неприятностей, поэтому если Роад свалила куда-нибудь, а Шерил тихо-мирно читает у себя в кабинете, задача пробраться до комнаты незамеченным становилась довольно таки проста. В противном случае, головная боль ему гарантирована.

Быстро докурив сигарету и затушив ее остаток о скамейку, Канда поднялся и прошел сквозь стену особняка. Оглядевшись в холле и никого не обнаружив, он быстрым шагом направился к себе в апартаменты.

В своей комнате он скинул жилет и рубашку. Темные пятна крови даже в темноте комнаты сильно контрастировали с белой тканью. Посчитав вещи и так безнадежно испорченными, Канда поднял рубашку вытер об нее руки и отшвырнул в угол. Не зажигая свечей, он прошел по комнате и открыл окно настежь, впуская в помещение свежий воздух. Тонкая ткань занавесей взмыла от порыва ветра, скользнув по обнаженному торсу Канды. Засунув руки в карманы брюк, он стоял возле окна, прикрыв глаза.

Думать не хотелось ни о чем категорически, но мысли отчаянно ломились в голову. Снова до одури хотелось курить. Канда разочарованно вздохнул, сжимая в кармане пустой кулак: спички и сигареты он, видимо, забыл на скамейке. Можно было бы найти другие в комнате, но для этого нужен свет, однако, в темноте было комфортнее. Еще хотелось принять ванну, горячую, но слуги все спали сладким сном. Конечно же, будь на его месте тот же Микк, он бы не задумываясь ни на секунду перебудил всех и вся, если ему что-то было бы нужно. Однако Канда считал, что работать прислугой в этом доме и так задача не из легких. Видимо, платили здесь действительно щедро, если уж слуги терпели хамское отношение к себе. Одна Трисия чего только стоила. 

Канда сочувствовал слугам, поэтому вариант с подъемом прислуги отмел сразу.

Заметив на прикроватной тумбе поднос со сложенными салфетками и кувшин с водой, он подумал, что для того, чтобы смыть с себя остатки грязи, и этого будет вполне достаточно. Более-менее приведя себя в порядок, Канда присел на кровать, и, тряхнув головой, лег поперек нее, раскинув руки в разные стороны. 

Он был уверен, что на его месте Уолкер бы паниковал, нервничал и метался, выдирая из головы волосы. И, конечно же, уже тысячу записок отправил бы в Орден примерно одного содержания: «Ну как у вас там?» — но не получил бы ответа и от этого паниковал еще больше.

Канда усмехнулся, представляя его нелепое выражение лица. Не то чтобы самого Юу совсем не интересовало происходящее в ордене, наоборот, просто самообладание позволяло ему не впадать в истерику и смотреть на ситуацию логически и адекватно. 

Тики с его ранениями явно сразу отправили в лазарет под надзор Матрон. Зная ее, Канда был спокоен – его она точно не выпустит, пока не убедится, что с ним все в порядке. Главное, чтобы не было слишком поздно: одного взгляда хватило, чтобы понять — ранение очень серьезное. Уолкера явно также отправили в лазарет, после чего, подлатав на скорую руку, скорее всего повели на ковер к Комуи выяснять, что произошло и каковы последствия от произошедших событий. Если только шпендель не вырубится по дороге. Его состояние лучше, чем у Микка, но и он получил травмы и ранения, а если учесть, что он, скорее всего, не долечил растяжение, полученное во время тренировки… Зная его достаточно долгое время, Канда с уверенностью мог заявить, что говорить и делать вид, что с ним все в порядке, Аллен будет вплоть до потери сознания.

В любом случае, находясь сейчас в этом теле, Канда ничем помочь не мог. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что им в очередной раз повезет, а в блондинистой голове мелкого завалялась хотя бы пара извилин, чтобы дать Уолкеру с Тики выкрутятся. 

Полежав так еще немного, обдумывая примерные варианты происходящих в ордене событий, Канда решил, что ему не помешает отвлечься. Даже с его выдержкой нервы начинали сдавать. Сев на кровати, Канда посмотрел на стоящую на тумбочке пустую бутылку из под виски. Желание курить никуда не исчезало, а теперь еще хотелось и выпить чего-нибудь крепкого. 

Поднявшись на ноги, Юу заглянул в гардеробную и, взяв первую попавшуюся вещь — халат, вышел из комнаты, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь. На ходу натянув его на себя и даже не удосужившись завязать пояс, свернул в коридор, ведущий к лестнице на первый этаж.

Решив сократить путь, Юу прошел сквозь стену, сразу оказываясь на кухне. Как правило, никто из семейства здесь не появлялся. Никто из зажравшихся, по его мнению, Ноев, никогда не заходил дальше совмещенной с кухней столовой. Кухня — место для прислуги, и семейство Камелотов считали ниже своего достоинства заходить в «служебное помещение».

Прислуга вставала в шесть утра, но еще никого не было. Канда, попытался прикинуть сколько сейчас времени, одновременно доставая из полки еще не начатую бутылку виски и посуду. Он усмехнулся, наливая спиртное в бокал. Поднеся его к губам, чтобы одним большим глотком выпить содержимое, Юу медленно повернулся в сторону открытой двери, ведущей в столовую.

— Не спится? — голос Шерила, как всегда, звучал насмешливо. Он сидел за столом и, как ни в чем не бывало, читал. Шерил взглянул на Канду и снова вернулся к чтению какой-то газеты.  
Канда захлебнулся и зашелся кашлем. Виски обожгло горло. На глазах выступили слезы, Юу жадно хватал ртом воздух, не переставая сипло кашлять.

— «Чертов ублюдок...Он вообще когда-нибудь спит?!» — пронеслось в голове Канды.

Откашлявшись, Юу вытер губы рукавом и, взяв со стола бутылку, быстрым шагом направился мимо Шерила к выходу. Хотелось скорее добраться до своей комнаты, оставшись наедине с алкоголем. Часа через два-три надо было отправить голема в Орден: узнать от Уолкера, что происходит с Тики, и каковы новости.

— Ах, Тики, Тики... Ничему тебя жизнь не учит, — ехидно протянул Шерил, наступая на волочащийся по полу край домашнего халата.

Канде пришлось остановиться. Он не знал, что мешало ему просто скинуть халат и пойти дальше. Принцип? Возможно. Юу дернул подол на себя, но к его удивлению тот затрещал по швам, но из-под ноги Шерила не выдернулся. Запрокинув голову и закрыв глаза, Канда медленно выдохнул, смакуя мысль о том, как сейчас развернется и со всей дури заедет кулаком в это осточертевшее лицо, как выпадет разбитый монокль и покатится по полу, как...

— Я же тебе много раз говорил: напиваться столь редким и дорогим сортом алкоголя — моветон. Тем более в одиночестве. — Не отрывая взгляда от газеты, Шерил пальчиком указал на бутылку в руке Канды.

В нудный монолог на тему алкоголизма Канда вслушиваться не стал, возвращаясь к сладкой мысли об избиении Шерила до полусмерти.

— И все-таки, где тебя носило со вчерашнего дня? — прорезался вопрос Шерила сквозь мечтания Канды. Юу ответил не сразу. 

— Гулял?..

— И скольким дамочкам детишек … нагулял? Вид у тебя потрепанный. Может это были не дамочки? М-м-м, нашел замену своему белобрысому экзорцисту? — ехидно проговорил Шерил. — Неужели некий смазливый мальчик ублажал тебя всю ночь, но потребовал слишком большую оплату? Или…

— В рожу хочешь? — перебил его Канда, сжимая горлышко бутылки.

— Хочу виски, — отозвался Шерил без тени иронии, откладывая газету.

Канда на секунду замялся, после чего развернулся и молча кивнул.

***  
Трисия Камелот проснулась в прекрасном расположении духа, полная сил и энергии. Служанка, чье имя леди Камелот попросту не помнила, одним движением распахнула плотно задернутые шторы, впуская в комнату солнечный свет.

— Открой окно, — командным тоном проговорила Трисия, садясь в кровати.

Девушка легко поклонилась и поспешила исполнить приказ госпожи.

— Желаете завтрак в постель? — поинтересовалась служанка, покорно опустив голову.

— Нет, накрой в столовой. Мой муж уже встал? — Трисия встала с кровати и накинула легкий халатик, протянутый служанкой. Та почему-то не спешила с ответом, краснея и все больше наклоняя голову.

Трисия уткнула руки в бока и, приподняв бровь, окатила служанку презрительным взглядом:

— Сколько мне ждать ответ на столь простой вопрос?!  
— Простите…Дело в том…что…как бы… — заливаясь краской до кончиков ушей, мямлила девушка, — дело в том…не похоже, что господин Камелот вообще ложился…Понимаете, они сейчас с лордом Тики Микком в кабинете господина Камелота…

Трисия, позабыв о манерах, не стала дослушивать, развернувшись так, что подол халата взмыл вверх, и рванула в гардеробную, наскоро одеваясь. Одного упоминания о Тики Микке хватило, чтобы вывести женщину из себя. Этот самодовольный пижон заехал к ним в гости дня на три-четыре, а остался, видимо, навсегда. По счетам не платил, общественно полезной деятельностью не занимался, только потреблял, хамил и не упускал шанса, чтобы отпустить непристойную шуточку в адрес хозяйки поместья. Впрочем, в последнее время вел себя вполне тихо и достаточно покладисто, однако начал разрушать имущество. В двух словах — нахлебник и вредитель. Леди Камелот периодически намекала мужу, что его многоуважаемый брат загостился. Однако Шерил пропускал слова жены мимо ушей. 

Надев платье простого покроя и наскоро завязав волосы в тугой узел, Трисия вышла из своей комнаты, хлопнув дверью так, что картины на стенах пошатнулись. Твердым, быстрым шагом она неслась в сторону кабинета мужа, словно локомотив, у которого отказали тормоза. Без стука, резко распахнув дверь, хозяйка дома застыла на пороге.

В тёмном кабинете, куда обычно женщины семейства Камелотов предпочитали не заявляться, дым стоял коромыслом, смешавшись с запахом крепкого алкоголя. Шторы были задернуты, отчего в комнате царил полумрак. На толстом ковре перед камином, в окружении пустых бутылок, сидели почти что в обнимку, Шерил Камелот и его «брат» Тики. 

Обнимая брата за плечо и прижимая к себе, Шерил активно жестикулировал свободной рукой, выписывая в воздухе непонятные иероглифы.

— Я уот нимагу поять, ну сто, ик, что ты наошол в этом экзпрц…эрцирпыр..экзцрст.. е..вощим в…ну ты поял… — видимо, желая убедиться, что Тики понял, Шерил его слегка встряхнул. Получив «Ик» и кивок головы в ответ, продолжил:

— Ну пчъему он. Ну, вот допустим, ты по мальчкам, но седой парень ну…я мысль потерял…

— Я его, ик, не находил. Ик, и не терял. Ик, и ваще оннимой. Тупой шпендель. Бесит.

— А-а-а, ты теперь отрицаешь, что влюбился в эту мелюзгу? — иронично протянул Камелот.

— Да кому он нужен…

— Ну, сам посмотри: руку ему оторвал, в сердце тизу засунул, а потом еще и колоду карт прислал ему с приглашением на покерный турнир… И ты хочешь сказать, что это не ухаживание? Ты — идиот, братец.

— Сам идиот! — надулся Канда, отчего Шерил захихикал. Ради этой умильной обиженной мордочки стоило извести несколько бутылок с отличнейшим виски. 

— Что здесь творится? – Взвизгнула Трисия, для большего эффекта топнув ногой.

— Оу, — одним вздохом Канда сумел передать всю гамму чувств и эмоций, которые испытывал по отношению к этой женщине.

— Милая, ты пчиму не спишь? — Улыбнулся Шерил своей жене.

— Уже утро! Алкоголики! — широкими шагами пройдя по комнате, Трисия распахнула шторы и открыла окно. Комнату залило ярким слепящим солнечным светом.

— Уйди ведьма, — окрысился Канда, закрывая глаза рукой. 

— Ведьма?! Это кого ты ведьмой назвал?! – Завопила Трисия с новой силой.

— У-у-у, — злобно завыл Канда, бросая взгляд полный ненависти в сторону женщины.

Переполненный желанием отделить голову от туловища этой стервы, Юу предпринял попытку подняться. Но потерпел поражение, заваливаясь ничком на пол, запутавшись в собственных ногах.

— Дорогой, я же говорила: он плохо на тебя влияет, подает плохой пример малышке Роад…он срочно должен уехать, — начала причитать Трисия, буравя взглядом Канду.

— Курица, — выплюнул Юу, приподнимаясь на локтях.

— Мерзавец!

— Старая кошёлка!

— Хам!

— …

— Фригидная, — тихо подсказал Шерил, но был услышан.

— Что?! — Заорала Трисия, переводя гневный взгляд на мужа.

— Я не это имел в виду, я сейчас поясню… — Начал оправдываться Шерил.

От двери раздался сдержанный смех. Канда повернул голову, посмотреть — кого там еще черти принесли. В дверях стояла Роад и, зажав рот ладошкой, озорно хихикала.

Трисия продолжала верещать, Шерил что-то невразумительно отвечал, а голова Канды обещала лопнуть, если сейчас все разом не заткнутся.

— Мелкая… Я… Ты… По магазинам там за подарками… кому-то надо было. Пошли, — скомандовал Юу, вставая и неуверенной походкой направляясь на выход.  
Роад непонимающе уставилась на Канду, но спорить и возражать не стала.

Через пятнадцать минут экипаж был готов. Роад, радостно подпрыгивая, подбежала к карете, напевая веселую песенку. Канда ее восторга не разделял и мрачной тучей подплыл следом.

— Может… Ты чего-нибудь хочешь? — поинтересовалась Роад, когда карета двинулась с места.

— Да, убивать, — честно ответил Канда, сдавливая пальцами виски, — и пить, — добавил он после паузы.

Роад хихикнула и уставилась в окно.

— А кому подарки? — Решила докопаться юная Камелот от скуки.

Канда попытался напрячь память, но организм объявил войну и плохо слушал команды мозга, в том числе плохо соображал и ориентировался в пространстве.

— Ну, этой…как ее…

— Госпоже Блумфилд? — подсказала Роад.

— Да-да, ей, — согласился Канда, концентрируясь. Голова раскалывалась, сильно мутило и, пожалуй, если было бы чем, его бы уже стошнило.

Роад ухмыльнулась, разглядывая мыски своих новых туфель. Кто такая госпожа Блумфилд, она не знала, просто придумала эту смешную и нелепую фамилию. Но раз Тики сказал, что ей нужно купить подарок, то так тому и быть. А учитывая, что помимо подарков можно накупить много нужных и не очень вещей для себя, то день обещал быть веселым. Бросив взгляд на Тики, Роад подавила смешок. Ну, кому веселым, а кому — не очень.

В этот день Канда понял, что нравоучения Трисии — это всего лишь первый круг ада, в то время как Роад провела его по всем остальным. Он наивно полагал, что все ограничится походом в один магазин, совершенно ненужной никому безделушкой — подарком и возвращением обратно домой. Скорее всего, к этому моменту страсти уже утихнут. Полоумная Трисия будет жаловаться слугам и пить валерьянку, Шерил, скорее всего, отправится к себе в кои-то веки — спать. Канда мечтал завалиться на кровать и тоже уснуть. Прямо в одежде. 

Но его мечтам суждено было остаться мечтами. Купив дорогущий чайный сервиз, выбранный Роад, Канда направился в сторону кареты, но был схвачен под локоть.

— Я хочу новое платьице! — Невинно хлопая глазками, протараторила Роад, утягивая его в сторону швейных лавок.

Примерив уже выполненные заказы: всевозможные платья, перчатки и шляпки, Роад принялась разглядывать эскизы новых моделей. Восторженно хлопнув в ладошки и пискнув: «Хочу вот это!» — девочка отправилась снимать мерки.

Хозяйка салона любезно поинтересовалась у сидевшего в кресле Канды, не хочет ли он чего. Услышав его ответ, она принесла воду уже через несколько минут.

Роад продолжала выбирать платья, портной бегал вокруг нее, а Канда глотал воду. На место приятному чувству опьянения приходило мерзкое чувство похмелья. 

— Тики, а тебе нравится? А как ты думаешь, это будет сочетаться с этим?.. — Из-за ширмы Роад вышла, одетая в свое обычное платье и с несколькими листами в руках. — Мне кажется, вот это мне очень пойдет, но я не уверена, что можно будет носить вот с этим…

Сфокусировав взгляд на изображениях на листах, Канда опознал рисунки платьев. Знатоком моды он не был, поэтому не знал, что ответить, чтобы не выдать себя.

— Да, мне тоже кажется не очень, — разочарованно вздохнула Роад, снова уносясь в глубины магазина.

— А я что-то сказал? — почесав затылок, задумчиво изрек Канда.

После этого салона был еще один. И еще. А потом Канда сбился со счету и вообще потерялся во времени, все больше и больше напоминая кошелек на ножках. Привели, посадили в кресло, оплатил, ушли.

Радовало то, что Роад почти не лезла. Удручало же то, что приставали женщины, работающие в магазинах консультантами. Они из кожи вон лезли, пытаясь завоевать внимание известного в городе господина Тики Микка. Возможно, по мнению Канды, Тики был привлекателен для особей противоположного пола. Наверное. Но не в том состоянии, в котором он сейчас пребывал. Неопрятный, лохматый, со стойким ароматом перегара, и на такое кто-то обращает внимание? 

«Это все проклятие памяти Ноя», — удрученно подумал Канда, сочувствуя Тики.

Впрочем, хватало один раз рявкнуть на дамочек, и те начинали держаться на расстоянии. Все так же томно вздыхая, но, по крайней мере, не приближаясь.

Прошло три часа с начала «прогулки», когда Канда почувствовал себя окончательно измотанным. Больше не хотелось спать, курить и пить. Хотелось умереть.

А вот Роад вошла в раж и искренне наслаждалась покупками. В моменты, когда они перетекали из одного магазина в другой, девочка щебетала о чем-то, особо не ожидая ответов со стороны Канды. Односложные «да», «нет», «не знаю» ее вполне устраивали.

Звонкий голосочек бил молотком по измотанным нервам и воспалённым мозгам. 

«Мда… Что та шумная женщина, что эта мелкая…» — тут память услужливо подбросила воспоминание о Линали, — «Все одно… Я, кажется, начинаю ненавидеть женщин как явление» — сидя в очередной лавке, думал Канда. 

Кресло в этом магазине было куда удобнее, чем в прошлых, да и к тому же хозяйка явно могла найти подход к любому посетителю. 

— Не желаете кофе? — Поинтересовалась женщина, любезно улыбаясь.

— Не откажусь, — ответил Канда, устраиваясь в кресле удобнее и ловя себя на мысли, что такой пафосный ответ скорее в стиле Тики.

Хозяйка сама принесла поднос с кофе и корзиночкой, в которой лежало печенье и конфеты.

— Желаете, что бы мерки снимали в другой комнате? — заметив, что Канда поморщился, от громкого восторженного взвизгивания Роад, предложила хозяйка.

— Да, — коротко сказал Юу, протянув руку за чашкой.

Женщина понимающе улыбнулась и, подойдя к Роад, вокруг которой суетились швеи, предложила перейти в другую комнату, аргументируя тем, что там зеркала больше и свет расположен удачнее.

Роад согласилась, и шумная компания скрылась в проеме, ведущим в соседнюю комнату.

Канда сделал глоток. Кофе оказался ароматным и крепким. Совсем недурным. На печенье и конфеты Юу даже не обратил внимание. Постепенно он начал чувствовать себя лучше. Нет, конечно же, похмелье не прошло полностью, однако головная боль притупилась.

— А теперь… — начала было Роад, выходя из магазина.  
— Домой, — оборвал ее Канда.

Роад обиженно надула губки, Но Юу прошел мимо нее в сторону их кареты.

***

Возвращение домой происходило в полной тишине, под перестук копыт и стук колес о каменную мостовую. Канда и Роад сидели напротив друг друга. Канда смотрел в окно, на прохожих, а Роад смотрела на него. Буквально дырку взглядом прожигала.

— Что? — не выдержал Канда, переводя взгляд на девочку.

— Тики, ты сильно любишь Аллена? — сразу же выпалила вопрос Роад.

Канда стукнулся головой о стену кареты.

— Да чем он вам так приглянулся-то…

— Нам? — непонимающе спросила Роад.

— Да, вот Шерил вчера…

— Шерил тоже влюблен в Аллена?! — она удивленно приложила ладошку к губам.

Канда задумался.

— Нет, не думаю. Хотя… — Ответил он.  
— Не важно, не уходи от ответа, — махнув ручкой, сказала Роад.  
— Какого? - Канда начинал злиться.  
— Аллен. Что ты к нему испытываешь? — не унималась Роад.

Канда снова задумался. Что он испытывает к шпенделю? Ненависть? Неприязнь? Вечно что-то жрущее создание своим маниакальным желанием помогать не только людям, но и Акумам, действительно бесил. Но это явно был не тот ответ, которого ждала Роад от Тики. А этот похотливый Ной, как Юу успел убедиться, действительно пускал слюни на недоразумение, волею случая оказавшееся экзорцистом Алленом Уолкером.

Тики предупреждал, что если Роад спалит, будет, мягко говоря, не очень хорошо.

Канда кашлянул, проклиная тот день, когда шпендель заявился в Черный орден, притащив с собой проблемы.

— Да, — хриплым голосом выдавил Канда и закрыл глаза, успокаиваясь мыслью, что это не его рот сейчас произносит всю эту нелепицу.

— Что да? — тут же переспросила Роад.

«Тупая что ль?» — пронеслось в голове Канды.

— Люб…лю, — все-таки выдавил он, хоть венки на висках напряглись.

Канда достал из кармана пачку сигарет.

— Сильно? — Роад, видимо, решила добить.

Сигарета выпала из рук, Канда поймал себя на том, что его трясет и колотит.

«Я чертов Тики Микк… Я Тики Микк… мать его…» - уговаривал себя он.

— Наверное, — замерев, ответил Канда.

— А ты хотел бы его поцеловать? — Роад улыбнулась, не сводя пристального взгляда с Канды.

— О-очень, — почти шепотом сказал Юу, представляя, как Аллен падает в глубины ада.

— А переспать с ним? — загадочным тоном поинтересовалась Роад.

Канда нервно сглотнул и смял в руке пачку сигарет.

По виску стекла капля пота. В голове что-то перемкнуло, и он отчетливо себе представил эту картину. Он и Аллен. Вдвоем. Делают это. И самое ужасное, что Канда представил себя в своем теле.

«Бред, абсурд и невозможное», — вопил внутренний голос, однако его фантазия говорила об обратном.

Роад хихикнула и отвернулась к окну. Она узнала то, что хотела. 

*** 

Аллен очнулся, лежа на кровати в лазарете, освещенном утренним солнцем. Протерев рукой глаза, он, прищурившись, окинул помещение взглядом. На соседней койке лежал Тики. Все так же неподвижно. Аллен осторожно привстал и сел, свесив ноги с кровати. 

Было тоскливо. От одного взгляда на неподвижное тело Канды в груди что-то начинало щемить. И вина за почти проваленную миссию тяжелым грузом висела на душе. Даже вроде как положительные итоги экстренного совещания никоим образом не улучшили его настрой.

— Тики, — осторожно позвал Аллен, проверив, что в комнате они одни. 

Он босыми ногами встал на пол и, убедившись, что его не шатает и слабости нет, двинулся к кровати, на которой лежал Микк. Тяжело вздохнув, Аллен взял его за руку и снова позвал.

— Тики…

Пальцы в ладони чуть сжались, веки затрепетали, и Тики медленно открыл глаза.

— Малыш, — хрипловатым голосом произнес Тики, узнавая его, и тут же закашлялся. — Пить… 

— Не шевелись, сейчас все дам, — сказал, занервничав, Аллен. Он был невероятно рад, что Тики очнулся: это значило, что все самое тяжелое позади. 

Аллен дрожащей рукой протянул ему стакан воды, помог приподняться и поднес стакан к губам.

— Кажется, я тебя немножко напугал, — попытался отшутиться Тики, откинувшись обратно на подушку. После того, когда он напился, ему стало легче говорить, но хрипотца в голосе осталась.

— Никогда так больше не делай, — вдруг серьезно сказал Аллен и сгреб Тики в объятия, уткнувшись лицом в его шею. Он не осознавал, что это приносит дискомфорт Микку, у которого были сломаны ребра.

— Обещай.

— Обещаю, — чуть слышно сказал Тики, обескураженный поведением Аллена и, не особо понимая, что обещает и чего не делать, в ответ обнял Аллена, положив ему руки на спину и успокаивающе поглаживая. 

Видимо, малыш был действительно рад, раз уж не мог контролировать силу. Было очень больно, но закусив губу, Тики решил терпеть, раз инициатором был Аллен.  
Кошмарный день закончился. Они живы и все, пусть с натяжкой, в порядке.


End file.
